


Navidáz Loud o 12 días de navidáz

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Loudcest (The Loud House)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: Con este título y tema tan poco originales, les presento un fanfic clasificación +18 de nuestra familia animada favorita.Odio estas fechas, pero la idea me pareció buena: doce días, doce mujeres (tal vez las diez hermanas, tal vez la madre y alguien extra, aun no estoy muy seguro)Loudcest, (no OC's, no Sin Kids)
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Sisters Loud
Comments: 25
Kudos: 5





	1. Días uno y dos

Primer día - Lori, la Dominatrix

Se acercaba navidad y en la casa Loud todo era alegría y felicidad, al menos por el momento, todos los hermanos estaban ocupados en lo suyo, ya que estaban de vacaciones: Lori estaba tumbada en su cama, hablando por teléfono; Leni estaba inclinada sobre la máquina de coser, haciendo su más reciente modelo navideño; Luna intentaba, sin mucho éxito, componer algún villancico mientras Luan le hacía chistes de temporada bastante malos; Lynn afilaba sus patines para el hockey y Lucy alimentaba a “Fangs”; Lana acondicionaba el terrario de sus reptiles para que no murieran de frío y Lola se ilusionaba pensando en tooooodo lo que podría pedirle a santa en esa navidad; Lincoln leía con un poco de disgusto el nuevo comic de Ace Saavy, este era su ídolo, pero esa aventura navideña le parecía una muy mala idea por parte del equipo creativo; Lisa hacía cálculos meteorológicos previendo la cantidad de nieve que podría caer en navidad y Lily estaba mal humorada, y luchando por quitarse el mameluco que le habían puesto por el frío; los padres Loud estaban en el trabajo y afuera hacía frío.

La relativa paz de la casa, fue turbada con un grito que salió del cuarto de las mayores — ¡CON UN DEMONIO, BOBBY!... — todos asomaron la cabeza al pasillo para ver a Leni salir corriendo de su habitación con la máquina de coser en los brazos y un montón de tela a medio armar, de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que se avecinaba una rabieta de su hermana mayor y rápidamente cerraron sus puertas, la rubia “fashionista” tuvo que huir hacia la planta baja y seguir su trabajo en el comedor; momentos después, Lori salió de su cuarto dando un portazo y bajó, luego se escuchó el azotar de la puerta de la calle y todos respiraron aliviados, Leni de nuevo subió a su habitación y todo siguió como si nada.

Ya anocheciendo, los padres regresaron a su hogar y los chicos bajaron para cenar con ellos, pero Lori no había regresado; Rita la llamó preocupada y habló con ella, después se levantó de la mesa y les dijo que tendría que ir por Lori, quien estaba en casa de una amiga pero no se sentía bien; algunos supusieron que a la pelea con Bobby siguió un berrinche monumental y después Lori habría tomado algo de alcohol; no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero era la primera vez que alguno de sus padres se veía involucrado, por lo que temían un castigo para la mayor. Sin embargo, todo fue tranquilo, en menos de veinte minutos, Rita y Lori llegaron, Lori de verdad no se veía bien, y aunque un ligero olor a alcohol era perceptible, no iría más allá de dos o tres cervezas, cosa que le estaba permitida; Lori apenas dio las buenas noches y se fue a acostar, Lynn Sr. creyó necesario ir a hablar con su hija acerca del problema del alcohol, pero Rita lo llamó aparte para decirle que no la regañara y él se conformó, entonces todo quedó en paz y la familia cenó. 

Lori daba vueltas atrapada en un sueño intranquilo, se sentía rara, tenía calor y algo la sofocaba, en un momento abrió los ojos y se encontró empapada: su pijama y las mismas sábanas estaban húmedas de sudor, pero al destaparse, el olor de otra cosa la hizo darse cuenta de que otra muy distinta humedad también la mojaba; estaba inundada de la entrepierna, y su propio “perfume sexual” la excitaba, se sentía mareada y mucho muy caliente, pero ¿Cómo?, intentó hacer un recuento de la noche para darse cuenta de que seguramente los amigos de Carol habrían hecho algo con su bebida, eran chicos universitarios más grandes que ellas y seguro pensaron en un acostón fácil con las “novatas”, solo que no contaron con su malestar y la llamada de su madre.

La rubia se levantó dando tumbos hasta el baño, donde se limpió la entrepierna y se sentó a orinar; mientras lo hacía, fue quitándose la ropa húmeda hasta quedarse desnuda, por la hora no pensó que alguno de sus hermanos menores fuera a verla; el frío lamió su piel blanca y ella sintió como sus pezones se ponían duros, se pasó apenas las manos por los senos para comprobarlo y el toque la hizo estremecer, se sentía muy bien, así que continuó haciéndolo, luego comenzó a amasarse las tetas al tiempo que respiraba hondo, había terminado de orinar hacía rato pero ni siquiera pensó en eso cuando una mano bajó para comprobar que su “botón” también estaba duro al máximo, comenzó entonces a masturbarse, despacio primero y subiendo la intensidad después, su coño estaba hirviendo y sus jugos brotaban casi como una fuente, ella se quemaba y no había forma de calmarse, de pronto la puerta se abrió y la luz la cegó por unos instantes, la rubia apenas escuchó una voz que decía su nombre

— ¡¿Lori?! —

Ella de inmediato se tapó los pechos y la entrepierna, mientras ajustaba su visión para ver quien la había sorprendido, y ese alguien era Lincoln. El chico la miraba con los ojos grandes como platos y estaba congelado, lo que menos esperaba encontrarse al ir al baño en la madrugada era a su hermana mayor desnuda y dándose placer, de inmediato quiso irse, cerrar la puerta, pero al ir descalzo resbaló y casi se golpea la cabeza al caer, si no hubiera sido porque Lori actuó rápidamente y lo atrapó, aunque ambos cayeron al suelo, ya que ella no estaba en la mejor condición posible

—Linky, ¿estás bien? —

—s-sí Lori, gra-gracias... p-perdón pero tus... y m-mi... —

Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía a su hermano metido entre las tetas y una rodilla suya se le clavaba en la entrepierna, quería soltarlo, solo que no pudo evitar sentir que el contacto era muy bueno y la prendió de nuevo; no pensaba muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, ¡era Lincoln, su hermanito!... pero era un hombre y dios sabía que ella necesitaba uno en ese momento.

Lori se sentó en el suelo y aflojó un poco el abrazo para dejar que el chico la viera, y por supuesto que lo hizo, luego levantó los ojos, seguía muy nervioso porque temblaba un poco (¿o sería el frío?), ella sonrió y se acercó despacio hasta darle un beso en la boca, Lincoln se sorprendió pero lo aceptó, la lengua de Lori chocó apena un poco con los dientes de él y los labios de la chica se retiraron, ¿Lincoln estaba soñando?, tal vez, nunca se imaginó estando así con Lori, estaba mal, era su hermana, pero era una mujer preciosa, tenía un cuerpo espectacular y ahora estaba entre sus brazos; escuchó una risita y volvió a la realidad

— vaya, parece que alguien despertó —

Lori miraba hacia abajo y el chico se dio cuenta de que una erección galopante se anunciaba en los pantalones de la pijama, quiso taparse, pero ella lo besó de nuevo y la poca guardia que le quedaba se quebró; cuando se separaron, Lori ya era su dueña. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, ella se levantó y le dijo que se fuera a su habitación y ella misma salió a la suya.

Lincoln estaba totalmente perdido, así que apenas hizo del baño y se fue, al llegar a su cuarto se metió a la cama, ahí, se bajó la pijama y la ropa interior, se preparaba para hacerse la mayor “paja” que se hubiera dado en honor a su hermana mayor, no es que el fuera ese tipo se persona desequilibrada, solo era que, vivir rodeado de tantas mujeres bellas pues... en fin; cuando estaba a punto de empezar, escuchó que su puerta se abría y ahí estaba Lori de nuevo, solo que al verla, el miembro de Lincoln saltó alborozado, el mismo chico apenas lo creía, ella vestía un corsé de encaje negro y seda, sus senos se veían aún más grandes de lo que eran con esas medias copas que los levantaban, y la estrechez de la prenda resaltaba también el gran trasero heredado de Rita, al medio de las piernas se veía una discreta mata de vello rubio recortado en un triangulito muy coqueto; llevaba también medias transparentes hasta los muslos y del corsé salían ligas que las sostenían; completaban el conjunto guantes a medio brazo, también de seda negra y una pequeña fusta de cuero, además de una maletita de cuero negro también.

La rubia de inmediato puso manos a la obra, sacó unas esposas y se acercó a su hermano

— muy bien, pequeño, pórtate bien y veras que vas a disfrutar mucho esto —

Lincoln no sabía a qué se refería su hermana, pero cuando le puso las esposas, tuvo algo de miedo, quiso levantarse pero una mano firme lo acostó de nuevo

— vamos Linky, se una buena mascota, no quiero lastimarte, no a ti —

Esto último lo hizo estremecer, ¿de qué estaba hablando su hermana? ¿a quién había lastimado?; de inmediato, ella le tomó las manos y las levantó por encima de su cabeza y se montó en él, le acercó el coño palpitante a la boca y le dijo en voz baja pero muy autoritaria

— si me gusta tu lengua, tal vez me porte bien contigo y te deje usar tu varita —

y se sentó en su cara, Lincoln apenas alcanzó a dar una bocanada de aire antes de tener que meter su nariz en el sexo caliente se Lori, era un sabor un poco ácido pero no era desagradable, solo que no podía respirar, así que empezó a patalear y ella se levantó un poco

— jejeje lo siento, se me olvida que tú no estás entrenado, por favor hermanito, lámeme, ayúdame a quitarme este calor —

Lincoln comenzó a lamerla despacio, realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer era lo indicado porque la rubia comenzó a gemir bajito mientras movía su pelvis adelante y atrás, entonces el peliblanco arreció un poco las lamidas y ella lo confirmó

— e-eso es... así, ¡así!... buen perrito, lame esa raja... Lin-Linky... qué bueno eres... ¡uuuuhhhh!... —

el ruido subió un poco de tono y Lincoln ya sentía que la lengua le dolía de tanto lamer el coño de su hermana, hasta que ella explotó en un orgasmo que la hizo temblar, comenzó a restregar el coño por toda la cara de su hermanito, mojándolo todo, lo que no fue muy agradable, pero al menos pudo descansar; cuando ella se sentó en su pecho, se sorprendió de lo ligera que parecía y le encantó sentir el calor de esa entrepierna mojada; luego ella se levantó y él pensó que todo se había terminado, Lincoln estaba sorprendido y no acertaba a pensar en nada más, entonces ella se acercó de nuevo y le puso un antifaz que lo dejó a ciegas

— has sido una buena mascota Linky, y los cachorritos buenos se merecen un premio —

la mano desnuda de su hermana estaba en su estómago y fue bajando poco a poco, el chico entendió de inmediato a donde se dirigía y su pene de nuevo se puso duro, Lori lo miró golosa, a pesar de ser un chico de trece años, tenía un buen instrumento, pensó a futuro y se rio bajito al imaginarlo totalmente dominado y con una buena barra de carne solo para ella, tal vez y solo tal vez, por lo pronto, había que ocuparse de él ahora.

La rubia comenzó aferrándolo bien, Lincoln brincó de gusto, pero después empezó a preocuparse, la mano lo apretaba mientras subía y bajaba lentamente, era bueno, pero al mismo tiempo dolía

—L-Lori, p-por favor un po-poco men... — 

—cállate, los perritos buenos no se quejan; además, no puedes usar mi nombre, puedes decirme ama, o ladrar —

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que lo de la mascota era una realidad, Lori no estaba teniendo sexo con él, lo usaba para su placer, y no le quedaba de otra, si quería salir vivo de ahí tendría que obedecer

— pe-perdón ama... es que... m-me duele...—

—eso está mejor, pero no importa si te duele ahora, solo espera un poco —

y Lori continuó bombeando la verga de su hermano, Lincoln no podía hacer más que sentir el movimiento y resignarse a que su hermana le arrancaría el miembro, pero luego sintió en el glande algo líquido, bastante frío y que mejoró mucho la ruda caricia a que era sometido

—jajajajaja, lo siento Linky-Winky, me había olvidado del gel —

Después de eso, todo fue totalmente distinto, Lincoln sentía que la vida se le escapaba por la punta del pene cada vez que su hermana subía y bajaba la mano: empezaba desde la raíz, teniéndolo firmemente agarrado e iba subiendo poco a poco hasta tener la cabeza dentro del puño y luego vuelta a bajar, cada vez un poco más rápido; él empezó a sentir que sus testículos se contraían y pronto dispararía su carga, y justo en ese momento, Lori lo apretó en la base, Lincoln sintió que se moría al no poder venirse

— tranquilo cachorrito, tranquilo, todavía no es tiempo; primero vamos a ver qué tan bueno sabes —

y sin más, la rubia se metió el miembro de su hermano hasta la garganta, de nuevo el peliblanco se tensó, y después de tres o cuatro veces de esta ruda y gloriosa mamada, soltó una enorme cantidad de semen; Lori se salió hasta apenas tener la cabeza de la verga de su hermano en la boca y jugaba con ella con la lengua, tragándose toda esa leche caliente, mientras aquel gañía enloquecido e impulsando la cadera sin ningún orden; jamás nada se acercó a esto que le estaba pasando, era tan bueno. Ella tenía la seguridad de que sería su esclavo por siempre, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, después de todo era su hermano y... pero faltaba algo, ella todavía estaba muy cachonda y necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado

— muy bien pequeñito, así me gusta, te has ganado un premio —

y comenzó a quitarle las esposas y el antifaz, Lincoln agradecía el haber recuperado la libertad y pensó que ese era el premio, aunque, cuando se levantó todavía quedaba algo de esa erección; su hermana se sentó en la cama y le tendió los brazos

— ven pequeño —

Lo atrajo hacia si hasta tenerlo abrazado, el chico sentía en su pecho los dos aguijones que representaban los pezones duros de su hermana y de nuevo se besaron, ahora Lincoln participó ansioso, así que estuvieron morreándose un buen rato; ella bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de su hermanito y las acariciaba rudamente, las amasaba y pellizcaba mientras lo besaba y lo animaba a que le agarrara las tetas, cosa que él hizo casi de inmediato; el pequeño “Linky” comenzó a levantarse de nuevo y Lori lo notó, y sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta, estiró la mano hasta meterla en el maletín, estuvo buscando apenas unos segundos y la sacó llevando una cosa peluda en ella, volvió a las nalgas de Lincoln y este sintió que le hacían cosquillas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, algo se le metió bruscamente entre los “cachetes” y se clavó en su ano, quiso defenderse, pero el abrazo de su hermana era firme y no podía contra ella

— lo siento pequeño, pero no hay perrito sin cola —

— Lo-Lori, me duele, sácalo —

— espera un poco, no luches; vas a ver cómo te acostumbras... sólo relájate Linky, se un buen cachorrito... tranquilo, tranquilo, eso es... relájate... —

todo esto mientras lo acariciaba en la espalda y después en la cabeza... justo como a un perro, sin darse cuenta, Lincoln se fue tranquilizando, Lori tenía razón, realmente no le dolía, aunque era un poco incómodo

— no hagas esfuerzo Linky, déjalo ahí y verás cómo te acostumbras, ahora, déjame ver... aquí están —

Lincoln no se dio cuenta cuando lo soltaron y de pronto tenía encajada en la cabeza una diadema con unas orejas de perro

—ya estás, ¡eres un lindo cachorrito, Linky-Winky!, muy, muy lindo, y los cachorritos tan lindos quieren mucho a su mami, ¿tú quieres mucho a tu mami, Winky? –

Lincoln asintió, se moría de la vergüenza pero a la vez estaba totalmente excitado, ese tono de voz de su hermana mayor lo ponía al cien; estaba totalmente erecto cuando ella bajó la vista y se relamió los labios

— ahora vas a ser un buen perrito y vas a subirte en mami —

los ojos del peliblanco casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar esto, y lo que siguió, casi lo hace venirse; Lori se recostó en su cama y recogió sus piernas al tiempo que las abría, su almeja jugosa y cálida se le ofrecía franca y sin ningún obstáculo; el chico no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó lanza en ristre, quería meterse ahí hasta el fondo, ¡tenía que hacerlo!; la rubia se rió de la urgencia del chico, ¡era adorable! entonces lo animó

— vamos Winky, ven por tu premio pequeñito, busca, busca... —

y él, apenas subió a la cama, se lanzó a penetrar esa raja sin piedad, apenas entrar sintió que se derramaba, así que se detuvo para calmarse, Lori solo pujó por la primer arremetida del miembro de su hermanito, pero siguió arengándolo; él empezó a moverse, entraba y salía con todas sus fuerzas, golpeaba frenético el coño de la rubia, quien gemía embelesada en la delicia de esa buena cogida que le estaban dando, Lincoln resoplaba perdido en el esfuerzo y el placer de deshacerse de su virginidad; la cama brincaba y rechinaba, pero a ambos no podía importarles menos, no había nada más en ese momento que un coño y una verga enganchados, frotándose violentamente.

Lincoln aceleró aún más y empezó a gemir, atragantado, entonces Lori supo que se vendría pronto y dejó de contenerse, lo envolvió con sus largas piernas haciendo más corto, pero más intenso el roce con las paredes de su vagina, muy pronto le llegó un brutal orgasmo que casi la noquea, Lincoln era como un motor que no se cansaba de golpearle el útero mientras su voz iba levantándose, ella supo que gritaría al venirse y lo abrazó para besarlo, el peliblanco se puso rígido mientras disparaba interminablemente dentro de su hermana mayor, gritaba mientras seguía entrando y saliendo en cortito, pero el alarido fue callado por los labios y la boca de la rubia, quien también estaba extática por el placer recibido.

Ya casi amaneciendo, Lori salió del cuarto de su hermanito, llevaba una sonrisa en los labios y su equipo en la mano, pensaba en lo bueno que había sido este encuentro y en lo afortunada que sería Ronna si es que algún día, se atrevían a hacer algo, por lo pronto ella iría al baño y luego a dormir, ya arreglaría sus cuentas pendientes: con Carol primero, aunque pensándolo bien, posiblemente tendría que preguntarle si los universitarios dejaron algún orificio virgen en ella; y luego con Bobby, las mascotas rebeldes merecen un castigo, y vaya que iba a castigarlo.

Lincoln estaba semi-inconsciente y desnudo en su cama, aun no sabía lo que le esperaba el día siguiente.

Segundo día – Leni, la Ternura

Lincoln se levantó tarde, le dolía la cabeza y todo lo demás, su hermana mayor había sido muy ruda con él, aunque estaba demasiado feliz como para quejarse; bajó a desayunar y se encontró con miradas curiosas de las menores y otras algo molestas de las mayores, a excepción de Lori, claro está; los padres estaban ya en sus respectivos trabajos y la “autoridad” estaba muy contenta repartiendo panqueques como para intervenir cuando en la mesa comenzaron ciertos comentarios

— vaya, después de lo de ayer me sorprende que hayas bajado a esta hora —

— si Lincoln, ya estás muy grande para brincar en la cama, ni siquiera Lola o yo lo hacemos —

— ojalá solo hubiera sido eso; espero que tu próxima película sea muda, al menos no habrá gritos —

todas tenían algo que decir acerca de la noche anterior, las únicas calladas eran Lori y Leni.

La rubia modista despertó cuando su hermana entró a la habitación la noche pasada, y estaba a punto de dormir otra vez, cuando escuchó que buscaba algo en el closet, Leni se sonrió pensando en que tal vez jugarían a la mascota; a Leni le encantaba jugar con Lori, se ponía el collar, las orejas y la colita; a veces era una gatita o una perrita, alguna vez incluso fue una osita, pero siempre amorosa y consentida de su dueña, quien la acariciaba, la besaba, y la dejaba hacerle lo mismo; ella siempre fue buena y nunca tuvo la necesidad de que la castigaran, aunque a veces su hermana se ponía un poco ruda cuando la montaba, pero eso era parte del juego y le gustaba mucho. Pero esa noche se desilusionó, Lori no la despertó para jugar, y en cambio la vio vestirse y salir con la maletita de juguetes; sabía que no iba a salir de la casa, era muy tarde y se arriesgaría a que de verdad la castigaran, sobre todo por la fiesta de la tarde; Leni se levantó y la vio llegar hasta el cuarto de Lincoln y entrar, supo que jugarían a la mascota y se sintió mal por no ser invitada.

Después del desayuno cada quien se dedicó a sus cosas, solo que Lincoln fue a su habitación para descansar y reponerse de la noche pasada; nadie quería hacer nada con él de todas formas, sus hermanas mayores estaban: enojadas unas y asqueadas las otras, mientras las pequeñas solo pensaban que Lincoln era un raro. El día pasó sin pena ni gloria: comer, ver las mismas viejas películas navideñas en televisión, mensajear a algún amigo con la esperanza de salir, pelear con alguno de los hermanos, nada particular.

Al anochecer, llegaron los padres y todos cenaron, mientras se hablaba de muy poco, ya que nadie había salido de casa, curiosamente nadie mencionó el “alboroto” nocturno de Lincoln, y él lo agradeció de sobremanera; después siguieron frente a la televisión hasta que Rita los mandó a la cama, Lincoln subió estirándose y bostezando, tenía esa flojera de los días festivos, cuando, aunque no haces nada, te sientes cansado; fue al baño y después a su habitación; no pensaba en nada más que acostarse y dormir, tenía frío y estaba seguro de que sus cobijas le darían el calor necesario, pero al entrar a su cuarto, se espantó al ver a su hermana Leni sentada en su cama, ella tenía una cara que él no supo interpretar, se miraba entre triste y enojada, incluso hasta ofendida

— ho-hola Leni, ¿necesitabas algo? —

— Linky, ¿Por qué tú y Lori no me invitaron a jugar a las mascotas?... —el peliblanco se puso pálido, ¿ella sabía de...? —... ella siempre juega conmigo, pero ayer no me dijo nada, solo la vi vestirse y venir aquí, luego escuché todo detrás de tu puerta; no es justo, yo siempre he sido una buena mascota y ... —

—¿qué, espera un momento; Lori, ¿ella juega a eso contigo? ¿t-te ha lastimado a-alguna vez?... ¿te golpeó? —

— no, ella es siempre muy buena conmigo; como soy una buena mascota, nunca me ha castigado, aunque a veces es un poco ruda cuando se monta, pero eso me gusta mucho hehehehe... —

el peliblanco apenas puede creer lo que escucha, Lori abusa de Leni de esa forma ¿y a ella le gusta?

—L-Leni, ¿sabes de lo que estamos hablando, verdad? —

— claro que lo sé tontito, es un juego sexual, pero Lori siempre es muy buena conmigo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Carol o de Bobby; a ella siempre le pega porque es rebelde y le ha dejado las nalgas muy rojas de tanto pegarle, solo que a Carol parece gustarle mucho; y Bobby es muy tonto, ella lo patea y lo lastima mucho ¡y él siempre le pide más! no lo entiendo ¿eso les gusta?, yo siempre me porto bien y así solo me da placer y mimos —

ok, esto ya es demasiada información, así que Lori es una dominatrix, aunque, después de ayer, no le queda ninguna duda, solo espera no tener que volver a experimentarlo.

Lincoln se acerca un poco a su hermana, ella ya no se ve “enojada”, más bien esta confundida y él se ve en la necesidad de aclarar lo de la noche anterior

— mira Leni, lo de ayer... no fue algo que Lori hubiera planeado, cre-creo que... solo quiso enseñarme el juego, sí, eso, tal vez pensó que te daría pena o que a mí me daría pena... t-tú sabes, vernos desnudos y e-eso, pe-pero si volvemos a jugar le diré que te invite, ¿te parece? —

la rubia se sonríe y le dice mientras se levanta

— ¿pena? ¿ y porque me iba a dar pena jugar con ustedes? jajajajaja no seas tontito Linky, nunca me daría pena que me vieras desnuda, mira —

y de un tirón se abre la bata que viste mostrando que debajo no hay nada, Lincoln mira ese cuerpo casi divino mientras un circuito de su cerebro se funde y los que quedan escanean la visión que se les presenta para nunca olvidarla: esos senos grandes de pezones rosas casi invisibles, el abdomen firme y el ombligo pequeño, una línea apenas; las caderas anchas de las Loud adultas y un pequeño mechón rubio y despeinado entre las piernas largas, de muslos un poco gruesos y pantorrillas iguales, que adelgazan en los tobillos para mostrar unos pies que el creería más grandes, realmente Leni es la más hermosa de todas; Lincoln se tapa los ojos y se da la vuelta mientras le reclama

— ¡Le-Leni! ¡p-por dios, tápate! —

ella solo ríe coqueta y se acerca hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, Lincoln siente como su cabeza es rodeada por esos enormes melones, suaves y cálidos; su espalda está pegada al vientre de ella y un calorcito muy agradable se siente ahí también; claro que sabe de dónde viene y lucha por desterrar esa idea de su mente, solo que su hermana no le dará esa oportunidad; ella lo jala despacito hacia atrás, hasta sentarse en su cama, Lincoln sigue parado, dándole la espalda, pero ya ha bajado los brazos, tiene las manos al frente, cubriendo una erección, le da pena que su hermana la vea y piense mal, Leni baja los brazos hasta su cintura y le habla bajito al oído, con lo que él chico siente como todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan

— Linky, yo no sé jugar como Lori, pero si tú quieres, podemos jugar de otra forma, ella me ha enseñado muchas cositas divertidas jijijiji —

Entonces ella tomó la iniciativa y abrazó de nuevo a su hermanito, subiendo las manos por dentro de su playera, estaban un poco frías y Lincoln se estremeció, sentía que su “Linky Jr.” se ponía aún más duro de lo que ya estaba y casi le perfora el pantalón cuando sintió una lengua subiendo por su cuello, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿primero Lori y ahora Leni? ¿por qué? no tuvo mucho tiempo para intentar averiguarlo porque su hermana comenzó a levantar su playera mientras lo acariciaba, el chico se arqueó al sentir las tetas en su piel desnuda y se dejó quitar la prenda; ella siguió lamiéndolo y susurrando a su oído mientras bajaba las manos y comenzaba a abrir el pantalón de su hermanito; a estas alturas, Lincoln era un muñeco en las hábiles manos de la rubia, quien lo trataba delicadamente y con mucho cariño, todo lo contrario de Lori.

El chico peliblanco se encontró de pronto acostado y a su lado, Leni lo besaba despacito cerca del oído susurrándole cuanto lo quería y lo buena que sería con él, una de sus manos ya se había apoderado del mas que duro miembro de su hermano y subía y bajaba en un movimiento perezoso y ondulante que lo tenía casi hipnotizado, luego ella se fue subiendo de a poco hasta estar con las tetas encima de la cara de Lincoln, este comenzó a lamerlas por instinto; eras deliciosas, podría jurar que sabían a fresas y Leni despejó su duda

— uso una crema naturista en base a fresas y leche, espero que te guste —

¿Gustarle?, Lincoln se prendió de la más cercana como si fuera un becerro y chupaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, Leni reía divertida mientras se quejaba arrastrando la voz, cosa que ponía más caliente al chico

— jajajaja... L-Linkyyhh... no... me-me lastimaahhh... hmmm... —

este juego no duro demasiado ya que Leni se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a contraerse, señal de que se vendría, su juego de mano era muy efectivo, pero ella estaba buscando el paquete completo, así que se detuvo y dejó que se calmara; él no había soltado las tetas de su hermana y jugueteaba con ellas, cambiando la boca de uno a otro pezón mientras las sobaba, la rubia solo se deslizó sobre él y levantó la cadera midiendo el sitio justo, después fue bajando poco a poco mientras su cálida flor chorreaba justo sobre la dura verga de Lincoln, quien sentía la calidez de esos jugos pero no adivinaba lo que era; algo caliente le tocó la punta y después lo envolvió por completo; el chico se arqueó por puro reflejo, haciendo que su pene alcanzara el fondo de la vagina de su hermana y ella se dejó caer como si la hubiera atravesado una espada, se quedó quieta un momento, dejando que un primer mini-orgasmo bajara, para luego empezar a subir y bajar despacito, recorriendo toda la extensión de esa herramienta casi hasta sacarla y después bajar de nuevo, perforándose a sí misma; él solo se dejaba hacer, mientras apretaba todos los músculos intentando aguantar lo más posible sin venirse, estiró sus brazos hasta tomar apenas las firmes nalgas de su hermana y comenzó a responder los sentones con embestidas de su cadera.

Leni no era ruidosa, al menos no para esto, respiraba hondo y apenas pujaba con cada empuje de su hermano, el solo gruñía, concentrado en penetrar lo más profundo posible; después de un rato Leni comenzó a sentir que llegaba algo muy fuerte, y dejó que el peliblanco terminara de empalarla mientras ella se abandonaba al placer supremo, se apoyó en el pecho de su hermanito con sus débiles brazos, que apenas la sostenían, mientras él comenzaba a venirse dentro, una marea caliente que la hizo entrar en una segunda venida, de oleadas poderosas; Leni se dejó caer sobre Lincoln y le buscó los labios, para ella era el sello perfecto de una buena cogida; el chico apenas podía respirar de tan agitado, y todavía intentaba seguir penetrándola, pese a que su miembro comenzaba a reblandecerse.

Un rato después, Lincoln comenzaba a dormirse mientras Leni lo tenía en brazos y lo dejaba chupar un poco sus tetas, tal vez no fuera tan divertida como Lori, pero estaba segura de que ella si podría volver a hacerlo con su Linky.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí la primera entrega, voy a ver si logro terminar esto para el 24, y si no, pues ni modo

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren...

¡COMENTEN! ¡POR PIEDAD!......


	2. Días tres y cuatro

Tercer día — Luna, la Rebeldía

Lincoln despertó un poco más tarde este día, estaba cansado, pero no molido como con Lori, Leni era muy delicada incluso para el sexo y él lo había disfrutado infinitamente, así que, cuando el estómago le pidió alimento, bajó sonriente a desayunar, las demás se levantaron más temprano y en la cocina no había nadie más que Luna, quien bebía una taza de café y lucía unas ojeras bastante notorias; y Lisa, que leía un libro de física mientras masticaba desganadamente una galleta que parecía de aserrín, Lincoln las saludó agitando la mano y ellas apenas respondieron; mientras el peliblanco buscaba algo en el refrigerador, Lisa terminó de roer su galleta y se fue, Luna solo miraba al vacío de la ventana de la cocina , cualquiera diría que algo la afectaba mucho, tanto, que no había dormido; Lincoln la observaba a hurtadillas en tanto se preparaba un sándwich de queso y jamón, y servía un vaso de leche, luego no aguantó más y le preguntó

— hey Luna, te ves mal, ¿te sucede algo? —

— naah bro, no es nada... — dijo ella queriendo sonreír —... solo algunos problemas con la banda —

— no creo que sea algo tan sencillo Luna, ¿quieres hablarlo?, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, y si puedo ayudarte en algo... —

la rockera asintió y le dio otro trago al café —está bien bro, pero desayuna primero, e-esto no es tan importante de todas formas —

así que Lincoln se sentó a desayunar mientras Luna estaba ahí, como si fuera un fantasma, de vez en cuando sorbía su café y suspiraba, cosa que acabó de convencerlo de que no era cualquier tontería. Al terminar lavó sus platos y se dispuso a escucharla, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo subir la escalera, definitivamente no quería que la escucharan; al llegar a la puerta de la rockera, escucharon un gran estruendo y carcajadas, al parecer Luan estaba ahí, lo que suponía un obstáculo

— si quieres ir a mi cuarto, a-aunque está un poco desordenado y ... — de pronto, el chico recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se puso algo pálido, Luna se dio cuenta y le dijo

— ¿quieres salir? anoche no nevó y no hace mucho frío —

— ¡claro! solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme —

Lincoln corrió a su habitación, quitó sus sábanas, y abrió la ventana para que se ventilara su habitación, luego se puso ropa abrigadora y regresó al pasillo, donde Luna ya estaba lista, ambos sonrieron bajaron directos a la puerta, Luna gritó a nadie en especial que saldría y alguien respondió que estaba bien, entonces salieron a caminar; el día se anunciaba hermoso, había una capa de nieve delgada en todos los jardines alrededor, pero el sol brillaba entre algunas nubes; una ligera brisa refrescaba lo suficiente como para que ambos se felicitaran por haberse puesto chamarras y bufandas, y en general parecía que todo estaría genial; Luna se colgó del brazo de su hermano y él se avergonzó un poco, pero se sonrió mientras ella se daba cuenta y se reía; caminaron un buen rato hasta que estuvieron cerca de un pequeño parque, no había nadie a la vista por el frío y la hora, así que entraron y luna de inmediato se acercó a los columpios, sentándose en uno, Lincoln la miró un momento antes de acercarse también y sentarse a su lado

— entonces ¿Qué te pasa, Luna? —

— tuve una pelea con la banda Link; no creo que sea tan importante, digo, no vamos a separarnos ni me echarán, pero me dolió que Sam no me apoyara, incluso me dijo que ellos tenían toda la razón y que me estaba portando como una niñita mimada; no sé, posiblemente es muy tonto bro, pero me sentí muy mal, ella estaba muy enojada y me gritó y no ha querido contestar mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, eso si me preocupa porque nunca antes lo hizo y hemos tenido peleas muy fuertes, espero que esto no sea grave... —

— no te preocupes Luna, no creo que pase nada grave, como tú dices, han tenido peleas peores y las han sobrevivido, no creo que esta sea diferente, además, es una cosa de la banda, no de ustedes en realidad —

— es cierto, de todas formas me preocupa que no me conteste, incluso me manda directo a buzón cuando le marco, eso no me gusta Linky —

— tal vez tenga un problema con la señal del celular, a veces pasa con este clima, ¿te parece si le marcas desde la casa? —

Luna asiente y se levanta para abrazar a su hermanito, luego ambos se van del lugar, no es que el día sea malo, pero es mucho mejor estar en casa.

Lincoln salió a pasar el rato con sus amigos y comió con ellos en el centro comercial, y a media tarde regresó para encontrarse con un mega drama; Luna estaba encerrada en su cuarto, llorando a moco tendido, mientras las demás intentaban hablar con ella, al principio intentó no meterse en el asunto, pero luego recordó lo que hablaron en la mañana y se sintió responsable en parte, así que se acercó a sus hermanas para enterarse del problema

— solo sabemos que estuvo llamando por teléfono y después de gritar algo de unos boletos, subió corriendo y no ha parado de llorar, tendrá una o dos horas de eso —

le informó Luan algo fastidiada, era obvio que mientras Luna estuviera así, ella no tendría acceso a su habitación o a sus cosas, Lincoln se acercó a la puerta y tocó, las demás se retiraron un poco, mientras lo dejaban actuar, aquí no había protocolo de hermanas, y aunque varias ya lo habían intentado, no estaba por demás que él lo hiciera

— ****¡DÉJENME EN PAZ CON UN CARAJO!**** —

—s-soy yo Luna, Lincoln; ¿p-puedo pasar?... —

unos momentos después, la puerta se abría apenas para dejar ver una parte de la cara de Luna, el ojo rojo de tanto llorar y el maquillaje corrido; él volvió a preguntar — ¿puedo pasar? — y por toda respuesta la puerta se abrió un poco más, apenas para que el chico pasara y luego se cerró tras él; las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se fueron cada una a sus habitaciones, no es que no les importara lo que le sucedía a su hermana rockera, pero no ayudarían en nada pegadas a la puerta, además de que, posiblemente no podrían escuchar demasiado.

Luna se sentó en la cama de Luan y metió la cabeza entre las manos, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo

— maldita Rubia de mierda... (snif... snif...) yo estaba tan preocupada por ella.... t-tan asustada y... y .... se largó a un concierto, ¿te das cuenta Linky? ¡SE LARGÓ A UN CONCIERTO!... (sob...) y-yo tenía los boletos listos y alguien m-más la llevó al con-concierto... (snif...) se fue linkyyyyhhhh... ¡buuuaaaaaahhhh! —

Lincoln se sentó de inmediato a su lado y la rodeó con cu brazo, ella de inmediato se escondió en su pecho y siguió llorando; él no sabía exactamente qué hacer y solo la le pasaba la mano del hombro al brazo, hablándole

– ¿pero como Luna?, ¿ella te dijo eso? —

— n-nooo... (snif...) el... el hermanito me dij-dijo que... (sob... snif...) me dijo que pasaron a recogerla en un... autooohh... buuuaaaaaahhhh.... buuuuuuhhhh, Lin-Linkyyyyhhh... me robaron a mi Samanthaaaaahhh... —

— entonces no sabes realmente lo que pasó ¿verdad?, el hermano de Sam es muy parecido a las gemelas, así que puede haberte dicho cualquier cosa y... —

— ¡no!... — Luna se levantó de golpe y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras gesticulaba agresivamente —... no Lincoln, estoy segura que se fue con... ¡maldita rata!... ven Lincoln, y prepárate, ¡¡esta noche va a ser Rockeante!! —

el peliblanco apenas alcanzó a su hermana, quien tomó su chamarra y salió a grandes pasos de su habitación, bajaron las escaleras casi corriendo y Luna gritó de nuevo, a nadie en espacial

— ¡VOY A SALIR!, ¡ME LLEVO A LINCOLN CONMIGO! —

y cerró la puerta, afuera caminaron mientras ella hacía algo con el teléfono y Lincoln la seguía preguntando a donde iban; al fin ella se detuvo en la esquina y Lincoln pudo hablar

— Luna ¿a dónde vamos? mamá y papá no están en casa y creo que deberíamos esp... —

— ¿estás o no conmigo, Lincoln? vamos al concierto de esta noche en Hazeltuky, tengo un par de boletos que no quiero desperdiciar, ¿y que mejor que llevar a mi hermano favorito? —

— pe-pero Luna... —

— si no quieres acompañarme no importa, me iré sola —

en ese momento llegó un coche de alquiler, y Luna abrió la puerta, Lincoln la vio muy decidida as irse sin él, así que subió junto con ella.

Después de una media hora de viaje, en la que ninguno habló, llegaron al lugar, había un gran escándalo y mucha gente por todos lados, grandes colas se veían para entrar, pero Luna se fue directo a la puerta, Lincoln la siguió preguntándose qué haría, y al llegar, la castaña sacó un par de pases de “backstage”, gafetes con el sello plateado y los “lanyards” para el cuello; el chico se quedó asombrado, ¿Cuánto le habrían costado a su hermana esos pases?

— ¡vamos Lincoln! —

la escuchó gritar y corrió para entrar con ella; estaban a un lado del escenario, parados casi junto a la banda junto con otro pequeño grupo de personas, algunos con cervezas en la mano o fumando algo que a Lincoln le pareció que olía a pasto quemándose, se retiró un poco solo para ver como Luna se bebía hasta el fondo una cerveza mientras se reía y bailaba a ritmo de la música, y esas luces de colores a su alrededor le daban un aire que el chico no le había visto antes; de pronto, Luna detuvo el movimiento y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el público, ahí estaba Sam, junto con los chicos de la banda, los tres parecían divertirse mucho y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no se retiró ni nada, solo estaba ahí parada, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y el maquillaje de nuevo haciendo hilos negros en ellas, pero dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo del escenario y se volteó, tomó otra cerveza y se la bebió de un trago, Lincoln no sabía cuántas se habría tomado y estaba preocupado, entonces ella se le acercó y le pidió que la acompañara a los baños.

Al llegar a las casetas, había una fila enorme en cada una y Luna parecía no poder esperar demasiado, entonces jaló al peliblanco un poco más lejos y le dijo que vigilara, el de inmediato le dio la espalda, y ella se bajó los jeans y la pequeña panty para agacharse a orinar, Lincoln podía escuchar claramente el silbido de la orina saliendo e incluso podría jurar que la olió, increíblemente esto le provocó una erección, y lo ruborizó al máximo, ¿qué diablos...?, no se dio cuenta cuando la rockera se levantó y se acomodó la ropa, así que, cuando ella le puso una mano en el hombro él saltó asustado, Luna rió de buena gana y le dio las gracias por cuidarla, el chico solo asintió con la vista baja y comenzaron a caminar de regreso; cuando pasaron por las cabinas de los baños, algunos chicos y hombres empezaron a silbarle y gritarle algunas obscenidades, pero ella se reía y abrazaba a su hermanito, quien iba tieso como un maniquí; al acercarse más un tipo le gritó

— ¡hey, nena! ¿Por qué no andas con un hombre de verdad? —

a lo cual siguieron las risas del grupo que lo acompañaba, luna se detuvo y los miro con una sonrisa desafiante y les contestó agarrando el “paquete” de Lincoln

— ¡ninguno de ustedes tiene ni la mitad de esto! —

se escucharon más risas y se acercaron varios hombres y mujeres del grupo, no eran muy viejos tampoco, pero claramente eran más grandes que Luna

— ¿de verdad este niño te llena? por favor jajajajaja —

— enséñanos chico —

— este enano no tiene nada de qué presumir —

—vamos nena, ven con nosotros —

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo pero nadie les hacía nada, solo se acercaban poco a poco, Luna les hizo una señal de que se detuvieran mientras les decía — ahora van a ver — y se arrodilló frente al peliblanco, este tragó saliva mientras ella le habría el pantalón y le sacaba el miembro, la erección había desaparecido y solo un pequeño trozo de carne floja se miraba colgando, los otros rieron al verlo y Luna le dijo en voz baja — vamos Linky, confío en ti — y comenzó a chuparlo.

Hacía frío, un viento muy fino comenzaba a soplar y Lincoln lo sentía en el trasero, pero por delante, el calor de la boca de luna lo tenía levantado al máximo, ella movía de manera experta la lengua mientras subía y bajaba a lo largo de su barra de carne; se detuvo un momento y entonces se retiró para mostrar de lo que estaba hablando antes, hombres y mujeres estaban sorprendidos

— no puede ser... vaya... jajajajajaja ese chico es grande... ¡demonios!... hey chica, ¿te puedo ayudar?... —

Luna regresó a su trabajo para evitar que Lincoln perdiera su dureza y su tamaño; cuando pensó que era suficiente, se detuvo y le dijo a los otros

— se los dije, y no hemos acabado aún —

y de nuevo se bajó los pantalones para mostrarle a su hermano la luna llena, mientras le decía — ok Link, es tu turno —; el chico no se lo hizo repetir y se arrodilló para lamer el coño rapado de su hermana, él pensaba que podría cumplir con el trabajo sin problemas por lo aprendido las noches anteriores con Lori y Leni, y se alegró al escuchar los gemidos de la castaña, quien se arrimaba más a su cara, incluso se agachó y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el piso; la gente que los rodeaba aplaudía y silbaba, algunos sacaron sus respectivos miembros para hacer lo propio y algunas de las chicas los tocaban también o se arrodillaban para lamerlos.

Pronto todos estaban teniendo sexo, Luna se inclinó del todo e invitó a Lincoln a penetrarla por detrás y el chico no lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto estuvo a la altura, penetró violentamente a la castaña, quien lo recibió a pie firme y le gritaba

— ¡ESO ES LINK! ¡HASTA EL FON-DO! ¡PAR-PARTEME EN DOS! —

y a él se le iba la vida en complacerla, entraba y salía como impulsado por un motor y escuchaba los gemidos y las risas, las maldiciones y todos los ruidos extraños de una pandilla de desconocidos que cogían junto a ellos en el pasto lodoso; el concierto se escuchaba lejano y ya era más bien algo sin importancia, de pronto, alguien le pasó una cerveza y él le dio un gran trago, derramando lo demás en las nalgas de Luna, ella se levantó apenas para verlo y le dijo

— ¡ESO ES MI AMOR! ¡COGEME MAS FUERTE! ¡SOY TU PERRA! ¡ASÍ! ¡ASÍ! —

y el arreciaba las embestidas; en un momento que bajó la vista, miró el culo de su hermana, redondo y algo abierto, no lo dudó un segundo y hundió un dedo en el, Luna respingó con un pujido, pero en lugar de protestar, siguió moviéndose contestando las arremetidas del peliblanco mientras se abría más las nalgas

— ¡mete otro Link!... es más, ¡métela por el culo! ¡vamos, culéame! —

Lincoln estaba asombrado, pero su hermana le hizo un guiño en un gesto de confianza y él se dejó ir, sacó su herramienta más que lubricada por los jugos de la rockera y se la clavó en el ano de un solo envión, ella comenzó a pujar en voz alta mientras la perforaban sin piedad, hasta que Lincoln le anunció que se venía, ella hizo que se saliera y se arrodilló de nuevo para chupársela mientras le sobaba los testículos con una mano y se tallaba rudamente el coño con la otra; el peliblanco comenzó a jadear fuerte y con un grito disparó sus semen hirviente en la boca de Luna, quien se llenó de ese sabor y lo fue tragando poco a poco, al tiempo que una fuerte venida la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sentada sobre sus talones, Lincoln cayó también a un lado de ella, estaba muerto de cansancio y sudado, la castaña se acercó a él y le dijo bajito

—eres una bestia, hermanito —

y lo besó largamente.

Los demás estaban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta cuando los hermanos Loud se fueron y estos no iban a avisar, simplemente regresaron a donde el concierto estaba en su momento máximo; después ambos estaban saltando al ritmo de una pesadísima canción mientras empinaban sendas botellas de cerveza, Luna sonreía y lo abrazaba y Lincoln se sentía realmente bien, todo era muy divertido y lo sucedido hacía un rato era como una fantasía extraña; en una de las vueltas del alocado baile que tenían, alguien tomó a luna de los hombros y la llamó por su nombre

— ****¿Luna? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**** —

frente a ella se encontraba Sam, se veía preocupada y al mismo tiempo contenta, Luna se quedó callada por un momento, pero luego quiso escapar, la rubia no se lo permitió y la abrazó mientras le decía

— pensé que estabas en casa y que no querías hablar conmigo, quería disculparme y traerte al concierto, pero mis llamadas no entraban a tu cel... yo, no sabía qué hacer... luego pasaron los chicos, yo tenía una entrada extra para ti... y como no estabas la vendí en la entrada... y... ahora estás aquí con este... ah... ho-hola Lincoln... —

—Hola Sam —

Luna y Sam se alejan para hablar, Lincoln las mira por un rato, pero en cuanto se abrazan, sabe que podrán arreglar sus problemas sin ayuda, entonces vuelve a ver al grupo y bailar mientras se termina su cerveza y busca otra, y otra y otra...

un dolor de cabeza monumental despierta al peliblanco en su habitación, no sabe cómo ha llegado ahí, pero si sabe en qué estado; su cuarto huele a demonios y se levanta para ver su bote de basura vomitado y algo más de eso alrededor; la luz es una maldición y el ruido también, pero ya que despertó, decide que tiene que deshacerse de al menos un litro de líquido extra; camina por el pasillo tambaleándose un poco y se va cruzando con algunas de sus hermanas, quienes lo miran con asco o contienen una risa; al llegar al baño, la puerta se abre para dejar ver a Lynn, quien lo evita y le dice

— espero que te la hayas pasado la mitad de bien de lo que tu borrachera indicaba “Stinkoln”; por cierto, creo que mamá y papá no están muy contentos contigo —

Lincoln solo pone cara de sufrimiento y cierra la puerta tras de sí, luego se escucha el sonido de las arcadas y el caer del vómito en la taza del baño.

Cuarto día — Luan, la Locura

Lincoln pasó ese día en estado vegetativo total, la resaca y el sermón de sus padres fueron demasiado para él, y ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de que a Luna la hubiesen regañado también; ella lo había llevado a casa entero y papá incluso la felicitó por cuidar de su hermanito; el chico hubiera querido contarles la noche, pero no recordaba demasiado, y lo que recordaba tampoco lo dejaría muy bien parado, así que decidió soportar su “cruz”; Luna no se mostró ingrata y le llevó un suero y algo de comida que le hicieron más pasadera la estadía en su cuarto, por lo pronto el castigo llegaría hasta navidad, y aunque el peliblanco no estaba muy seguro de salir en esos días, la simple prohibición de no poder hacerlo se escuchaba terrible.

En la noche ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para bajar sin problemas, pero tuvo que aguantar las burlas y chistes de sus hermanas, sobre todo de cierta “comediante”, quien aun después, continuó molestándolo; Lincoln subió a su habitación, pero ni siguiera ahí pudo estar a salvo, Luan venía detrás de él y lo alcanzó antes de que cerrara la puerta, metiendo su pie en el espacio y dejando una rendija por la que seguía diciéndole pésimos juegos de palabras al peliblanco, este luchaba por quitar el pie de su hermana para poder cerrar y terminó por darle un pisotón, ella gritó mientras se tiraba al suelo y se agarraba el pie, entonces Lincoln pudo cerrar su puerta y ponerle seguro, luego se tiró a la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza mientras maldecía a su hermana.

Después de unas dos horas de estar encerrado, Lincoln notó un silencio poco común en su casa, cuando se asomó para averiguar si pasaba algo, Lori lo interceptó justo en su puerta

— ****¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿te volviste loco? ¡Luan viene de regreso del hospital! ¡tiene el pie lastimado por el golpe que le diste! ¡y espero que estés preparado porque tú vas a tener que cuidarla mientras se recupera!**** —

Lincoln apenas podía creerlo, pero era imposible, no la pisó tan fuerte ¿o sí?, ¡ni siquiera traía zapatos!, aunque le dio directamente con el talón y sabía que... diablos, seguro la lastimó.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Luan entraba a la casa ayudada por unas muletas, traía una férula de plástico y el pie vendado, aunque pese a lo rojo de los ojos, se le veía de buen humor; mamá y papá, por otra parte, venían bastante molestos, así que, en cuanto dejaron a Luan acomodada en el sofá de la sala, subieron y llamaron a la habitación de Lincoln, el peliblanco sabía que le esperaba un buen regaño, entonces abrió y solo bajó la cabeza mientras ambos progenitores lo regañaban por su descuido, poco tacto, mal comportamiento y hasta por la violencia; el peliblanco aguantó el chaparrón sin decir una palabra, solo asentía de vez en cuando y no levantó la vista para nada; cuando sus padres terminaron de regañarlo, le dieron el castigo: no solo se alargaba el que ya tenía hasta año nuevo, sino que, además, tendría que cuidar a su hermana hasta que esta pudiera valerse por sí sola, esto último ya lo esperaba, así que aceptó todo y sus padres se fueron, dejándolo solo y rumiando su castigo.

Cuando Lincoln bajó para ver si su hermana necesitaba algo, la encontró muy divertida viendo un programa de comedia, ni siquiera parecía que lo necesitara para algo, así se acercó y preguntó por compromiso

— Hola Luan, lo siento por haberte lastimado, ¿necesitas algo? —

— Hola Linky, no, ahora no gracias... espera un momento ¿por qué estás tan amable? —

— mamá y papá me castigaron, tengo que ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y... —

— ¿en todo? vaya, vaya, vaya... —

Lincoln no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando Luan dijo esto último, mientras un gesto muy conocidose dibujaba en su cara

— ¿podrías traerme un poco de jugo? —

— s-sí, claro —

y se fue corriendo a la cocina, la castaña se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Cerca de la media noche, Luan llamó a su hermano al celular,

— ¿sí?, ¿qué quieres Luan? —

— por favor ven por mí, ya quiero dormirme —

— ¿qué? ¿en dónde estás? —

— ¡pues en la sala tonto! ¿en dónde más iba a estar? por favor apúrate —

y colgó, Lincoln se levantó de la cama, y después de ponerse una sudadera y sus pantuflas, bajó para ayudar a su hermana, en la sala estaban la aludida y Luna, a Lincoln le pareció que ella bien podría haber ayudado a su compañera de cuarto y se lo dijo

— oye Luna, ¿por qué no ayudaste a Luan a subir? sé que es parte de mi castigo, pero no soy su esclavo —

— tranquilo Lincoln... — dijo la bromista — ... mira, Luna y yo llegamos a una conclusión, como tú tienes que ayudarme a todo, sería mejor que durmieras conmigo... b-bueno, no conmigo conmigo, sino en la habitación; entonces ella, muy amablemente, te prestará su cama para que estés cerca cuando yo te necesite, ¿qué te parece? —

— bu-bueno, yo... —

—qué bueno que estás de acuerdo, ahora, por favor ayúdame a subir, necesito ir al baño —

Luna se despidió de ambos y subió a acostarse, a la cama de Lincoln, mientras este ayudaba a Luan a levantarse y le acercaba las muletas

— no Linky, las muletas me lastiman mucho las axilas, deja que me apoye en tu hombro —

el peliblanco se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras la castaña le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro, así se fueron dando pequeños saltitos hasta las escaleras

— ahora cárgame Linky —

— ¿qué? ¡no voy a poder subir contigo en brazos Luan! —

— ¡en la espalda tonto!, sé que no eres tan fuerte —

Lincoln entonces se zafó del abrazo de su hermana y se agachó frente a ella, dándole la espalda, Luan solo se desplomó sobre él, aferrándose fuerte a su cuello y Lincoln la agarró de las piernas, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla más, luego se levantó con bastante esfuerzo y comenzó su difícil ascensión; al llegar al pasillo de arriba, casi se desmaya, pero Luan fue gentil y se bajó de él de inmediato, luego regresaron a la posición de abrazo, y de nuevo a saltitos.

Llegaron a la puerta del baño, y para variar, había una muy pequeña cola: Lisa y luego ellos, la pequeña les aclaró que solo se lavaría los dientes, pero que si su hermana mayor tenía urgencia, podía pasar primero; para sorpresa de Lincoln, Luan le dijo que no había problema, así que cuando el baño fue desocupado, Lisa entró; la comediante estaba recargada totalmente en el peliblanco, e intentaba sacarle plática sobre cualquier tontería, a él no le molestaba que ella quisiera hablar con él, sino que volteara y le susurrara al oído las palabras, o que le pasara los dedos de la mano del lado contrario, justo en la otra oreja o por el cuello y de una manera tan suave, que se le erizaban los cabellos; estaba seguro de que lo molestaba apropósito pero no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Lisa salió del baño y Lincoln quiso soltar a Luan para que entrara sola, pero ella de inmediato se aferró a su cuello y le reclamó

— ¿qué haces? si me sueltas voy a caerme —

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía como entrar al baño sola así que de nuevo la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a entrar; ya adentro, ella se dio maña para cerrar la puerta con la mano libre y después levantó la tapa del inodoro, Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, su hermana no lo soltaba y ya comenzaba a levantarse la falda

— L-Luan, e-espera un momento, te dejaré sentada... no, deja que... diablos, ¿Qué hacemos? —

— deja que me levante la falda y tú me bajarás la pa... —

—¡no! ¡de ninguna manera!... yo... y-yo te l-levantaré la fa-falda —

Lincoln estaba tan avergonzado que no notó la enorme sonrisa que tenía su hermana pintada en el rostro; se acomodaron entonces para la maniobra, Lincoln se paró frente a Luan y ella lo tomó de los hombros, él se inclinó apenas lo suficiente para tomar la orilla de la falda amarilla y comenzó a subirla despacio, a pesar de lo vergonzoso que era todo esto, él estaba muy excitado, técnicamente era la primera vez que hacía esto y no podía evitarlo; Luan estaba algo ruborizada también pero sonreía ampliamente esperando alguna reacción de su hermano; esto comenzaba a tardar demasiado porque el chico no podía ir más allá sin tocar las piernas de Luan, entonces ella lo apuró

— vamos Link, si tardas más, voy a tener una fuga y ni Lana podrá repararla jajajajajaja entiendes? entiendes?, pero ya en serio, apúrate —

el brincó un poco con esto y subió la falda hasta la cintura de ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Luan traía unas braguitas blancas muy castas, como de niña, de alguna manera eso le gustó y se sonrió, Luan le dijo que la tomara de la cintura sin soltar la falda para poder bajárselas, el peliblanco se puso rígido mientras sentía como las manos de su hermana le soltaban los hombros rápido y escuchó el suave roce de la tela bajando por las piernas de ella, pero luego sintió que se le iba hacia atrás y abrió los ojos para agarrarla, Luan lo miraba burlona mientras se apoyaba con las manos para sentarse, Lincoln vio esa entrepierna con una discreta mata de pelo café rojizo, se puso más rojo que un tomate y se dio la vuelta

— ¡p-pu-pudiste ha-haberme avi-avisado! —

— jajajaja ¿y donde hubiera estado lo divertido?... perdona Linky, la verdad es que necesitaba sentarme de inmediato —

y de nuevo Lincoln escucho el siseo de la orina saliendo, de nuevo ese ruidito que alguna vez identificó como desagradable, pero ahora..., el peliblanco agradeció a todos los dioses por estar de espaldas a su hermana y que no viera la erección que todo esto le provocaba, ¿de verdad estaba tan desesperado por sexo después de todo lo que le había pasado las tres noches anteriores? y lo peor es que seguramente no podría desahogarse al menos en una semana, durmiendo en la litera con Luan... ¡¿qué?! ¡n-no, no! ¡eso no era lo que él quería decir!; la voz de Luan lo sacó de su turbación — ¡Lincoln!, ya terminé ¿me ayudas? — de nuevo el horror se apoderó de él, ¿Cómo es que la iba a ayudar?, pero ella le dio las instrucciones necesarias y el solo tuvo que pararse en frente y sostenerla de nuevo mientras se limpiaba y se subía la panty, luego la ayudó a bajarse la falda y la acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos, siempre sosteniéndola por la cintura, aunque el abrazarla le parecía algo innecesario, sobre todo porque él sacaba hacia atrás la cadera, sería su fin si Luan llegaba a sentir esa molesta erección que él no había podido acomodar, increíblemente su hermana no le dijo nada, tal vez estaba tan ocupada arreglando su ropa que no se dio cuenta; —¡Lincoln! — ella de nuevo tuvo que hablarle en voz alta para hacerlo reaccionar, él le alcanzó la toalla y la castaña se secó las manos, luego salieron abrazados de nuevo hasta la habitación que ambos ocuparían.

Lincoln ya estaba en pijama, pero Luan necesitaba cambiarse y ahí si no había escapatoria, tendría que ayudarla a desnudarse para que se pusiera la pijama, así que le sirvió de apoyo mientras ella se desabrochaba la falda y la dejaba caer al suelo; por más que quisiera, no pudo dejar de ver que Luan ya había dejado de ser una tabla, para convertirse en una muy atractiva chica, la cadera se había ensanchado y un buen trasero abultaba ya esas pantys blancas. Luan le dio las gracias y se sentó en su cama, lo que Lincoln agradeció infinitamente y en cuanto estuvo libre subió de un salto a la cama de luna, planeando no bajar de ahí hasta el día siguiente; estaba acomodándose esa incómoda erección que no se bajaba, cuando Luan lo llamó de nuevo, él no se asomó pero desde arriba dio respuesta

— ¿Qué pasa luan? —

— no puedo ponerme el pantalón de la pijama, necesito que me ayudes —

— está bien, ya voy —

el peliblanco termino de acomodarse el miembro y bajó resignado a tener que ver esas piernas de nuevo, pero al mirar lo que estaba en la cama de Luan su mandíbula cayó al suelo, la comediante estaba totalmente desnuda, salvo la venda y la férula claro; sus ya bastante grandes senos resaltaban en un torso delgado que ensanchaba apenas pasada la cintura en la cadera Loud, el coño café rojizo brillaba en su humedad, liberando ya el aroma a sexo que hacía que Lincoln no pudiera apartar la vista de esa entrepierna; él se resistía a acercarse, hasta que su hermana le habló

— ven Linky, ya te hice acompañarme al baño y seguro que viste y oíste todo, ahora tú tienes que mostrarme, Luna me contó lo que hicieron ayer y estoy súper caliente; por favor, ayúdame a mí también... además, me lo debes... —dijo ella señalando con la vista el pie lastimado —... por esto —

— ¿es en serio Luan? ya tengo un castigo por eso, no tengo por qué soportar más... —

Lo que siguió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que él reaccionara; Luan saltó de la cama y lo abrazó tirándolo al suelo, el chico no pudo evitar el golpe y este le sacó el aire; ella aprovechó esos instantes para montarse sobre de él y comenzar a desnudarlo, el peliblanco jalaba aire y trataba de escapar, pero no lograba ni lo uno ni lo otro, al final decidió sobrevivir primero y esperar a poder liberarse de su hermana después; Luan se reía mientras comenzaba a desnudarlo, se acercaba a su cuerpo y lo mordía y arañaba, no era tan fuerte como para realmente lastimarlo, pero Lincoln tenía miedo, no reconocía a su hermana

— muy bien Linky, quiero hacer un buen batido de “banana” y “papaya”, pero necesito que cooperes jajajaja... desgraciadamente no soy la vaca que debería, aunque tú puedes darme la leche jajajajaja entiendes?... ¡uff!.. ¡vamos Linky, amorcito!, de verdad mi flor necesita que le saques la miel, jajajajaja... lo acepto, ese si fue muy malo jajajajajajaja... —

Lincoln estaba recobrando el aliento, pero había perdido la batalla, estaba desnudo ya hace rato y con una tremenda erección pegada al estómago, sobre la que Luan se frotaba descontrolada, cabalgándolo; era muy placentero para ambos y Lincoln comenzaba a abandonarse, pero Luan no cerraba la boca

— wooooaaaahhhh... esto si es un verdadero toro mecánico jajajajaja... mmmmhhh... no creo haber hecho tantas trampas como para que me monten en el riel jajaaahhh... carajo Lincoln, esta cosa e s muy buena, Luna no... no exageraba... —

Se dobló sobre él y le restregó las tetas en la cara, lo besó lamiéndole hasta las muelas y después comenzó a pasarle la lengua por la cara gruñendo y despegándose apenas para decirle — tienes que meterme esta verga hasta el fondo Linky o te juro que serás mi esclavo hasta año nuevo — y a esto siguieron unas mordiditas y pellizcos en los pezones, Lincoln no sabía si agradecer o dolerse por lo que acababa de escuchar, Luan se perfilaba para ser difícil de complacer.

La castaña fue desplazándose hasta quedar en un sesenta y nueve y se metió hasta la garganta el miembro de su hermano, el sentía que se lo arrancaría con el movimiento de esa boca que lo succionaba, pero el coño de su hermana se restregaba en su cara y prefirió atacarlo para distraerse y no acabar tan rápido; su lengua recorría los pliegues de arriba hacia abajo, buscando todos los rincones, pero al encontrarse con el clítoris decidió concentrarse allí, entonces lo chupó como si fuera una paleta de caramelo y ella gimió en voz alta y se sacó de la boca la verga

— ****¡eso es Linky, arráncamelo a mordidas! ¡sigue así, Linky!**** —

Lincoln obedeció, pero le preocupaba escucharla tan agresiva, ella regresó a chuparlo y en efecto, lo hacía muy rudamente, pero lo hacía tan bien que él no protestó; estuvieron comiéndose mutuamente un rato, solo que ella definitivamente tenía mucho más aguante que él, y eso fue notorio cuando el placer lo venció y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás en previsión del orgasmo enorme que se avecinaba, Luan se dio cuenta y después de batirse el glande en la garganta, lo sacó un poco para recibir la gran descarga en la boca, hizo un sonido muy desagradable con el semen en ella (Lincoln pensó que tal vez fueran gárgaras) y se lo trago de un solo envión, luego soltó una carcajada

— que buen batido Linky, aunque me apena que no haya llevado más que plátano jajajajaja ¿entiendes?, ahora tendremos que... un momento, ¿por qué sigues duro? —

—n-no sé... — respondió en un suspiro—... ja-jamás me había pasado antes —

— entonces estoy haciendo algo mejor que las demás ¿verdad? —

Lincoln saltó con esta revelación, ¿entonces ella sabía lo de...?, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más porque Luan se dio la vuelta y se le montó de inmediato clavándose hasta el útero, fue tan violento que él pensó que su pene se había roto y ella apenas soltó un —ay — apagado, luego se quedaron quietos un rato porque algo delicioso se había apoderado de ambos; Luan comenzó a mecerse despacito, sintiendo algo que la volvía loca y se frotaba en el centro de su ser, nublándole la razón, sus ojos en blanco y la baba que le corría por las comisuras de los labios daban fe de ello; Lincoln también sentía ese algo que le mordía el glande, pero no era doloroso, muy por el contrario, era una sensación que le recorría todo el eje y mandaba señales por todo sus sistema nervioso, se vio obligado a apretar casi todos los músculos para poder soportarlo.

Luan se movía cada vez más rápido, no podía frenarse y no quería hacerlo, era tan delicioso; estaba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba y se dobló sobre de Lincoln casi desfallecida; al dejar de percibir tanto placer, el instinto del chico respondió queriendo replicar el movimiento anterior, pero en lugar de repetirlo, comenzó uno nuevo que hizo que la castaña ronroneara pidiendo más y Lincoln comenzó a embestir con la cadera mientras se prendía del culo de su hermana para ser más efectivo; se escuchaban los golpecitos sordos de los cuerpos al golpear entres si como nalgadas, entonces Luan se abrazó del cuello de Lincoln, y para susto de este, una voz demasiado conocida empezó a hablarle en español al oído

— ****_e-eso es pa-papi... pe-pégale con ese pa-lo a la... a la piña-taaahh... ay sí... mé-mé-te-me la ver-ga has-ta el fon-do La-Lame-o... papito, Lin-Linky... aaaahhh ... pa-pa... papacitooohhh...—_****

Lincoln quiso detenerse pero su cadera no obedeció, volteó para ver la cara de Luan, quien con una sonrisa demente, le guiñó un ojo para decirle apenas

— soy bu-buena i-imitando voces ¿no? —

él chico solo abrazó más fuerte a su hermana y después de otros dos golpes hasta el fondo de ella, soltó una enorme descarga de leche hirviendo, disparo tras disparo; Luan estaba desprevenida y solo pudo apretar el coño en una contracción absoluta y se vino, fuerte y largo, súper delicioso y se lo hacía saber a Lincoln

— sí, sí, sí, siiihhh.. que ricooo... Linky como te quiero.. Linky, Linky te amo... —

y ambos resoplaban mientras el placer los invadía.

la madrugada los encontró durmiendo semi desnudos en la litera de arriba, Lincoln tuvo que cargar a Luan de nuevo, pero ahora no le importó demasiado; ella le dijo que en realidad si podía caminar con la férula y solo lo llamaría para que la ayudara en ciertas cosas, pero que definitivamente no sería su esclavo.

.

.

.

.

Aquí está la segunda entrega, creo que voy bien de ritmo, para entregar los 12 días el 24, pero no sé qué sigue, ya veremos.

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren...

¡COMENTEN! ¡POR PIEDAD!......


	3. Día cinco

Quinto día – Lynn, la Incógnita

Al día siguiente el desayuno estaba algo apagado, casi nadie había dormido bien y las más pequeñas miraban de reojo a cierto par; Lincoln sabía que lo de la noche anterior fue escuchado por casi todos en la casa y estaba muy avergonzado, a Luan parecía no importarle demasiado, ya que estaba muy ocupada intentando evitar que las muletas se cayeran y hablando con Luna al mismo tiempo; Lori estaba de malas, aunque al parecer la sesión nocturna no tenía nada que ver; Leni solo bostezaba mientras picaba sin muchas ganas un plato de huevo con tocino; Lynn se miraba algo decaída, pero todos pensaban que era porque le dieron la noticia de que el juego de navidad de su equipo de hockey sería pospuesto hasta pasadas las fiestas; Lucy suspiraba pesadamente como de costumbre, pero lo hacía intercalando esto con grandes bostezos, cabeceaba un poco y cuando Rita le preguntó si aún tenía sueño, la gótica declaró que en cuanto terminara de desayunar, volvería a dormir; las gemelas, estaban raras, no se separaban una de la otra y evitaban cualquier contacto con su hermano, Luna o Luan, pero no le dijeron a nadie porqué; Lisa solo denotaba unas enormes ojeras y estaba de un humor pésimo, todo supusieron que se habría desvelado con algún experimento que fracasó y por eso su mal genio; y Lily solo estaba adormilada.

Apenas terminó su desayuno, la deportista se levantó, llevó sus trastes al fregadero, donde casi se rompen cuando los dejó caer con fuerza, ganándose un regaño que no pudo importarle menos; luego subió corriendo las escaleras y dio un portazo al entrar a su cuarto; salvo Lucy, todos brincaron al escuchar el golpe arriba, y por un momento se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, luego todos volvieron a su desayuno; unos minutos después, Lynn bajó totalmente forrada contra el frío y gritó que saldría a ver a unas amigas, no esperó a que alguien dijera nada y de nuevo azotó la puerta.

El día pasó lento, nadie hacía demasiado más allá de lo normal; Lori estuvo discutiendo acaloradamente con Bobby de nuevo y en algún momento, Leni tuvo que subir a llevarse a todas la menores que estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones porque la mayor estaba usando un lenguaje demasiado “florido”, pero no antes de que Lisa alcanzara a explicar a las gemelas al menos la mitad de las palabras que ya había dicho y de que Lily comenzara a repetir como loro, algunas de esas “coloridas” frases; luego todo fue tranquilidad de nuevo hasta que llegó Lynn, pero al contrario de cómo se fue, regresaba callada, apenas haciendo ruido y sin saludar a nadie; llegó directa a la cocina y se tiró de cabeza al refrigerador, de donde salió con todo lo necesario para un buen emparedado, el cual se preparó de inmediato, y sin tener el mínimo cuidado de lo sucia que quedó la barra, subió comiéndolo a grandes bocados; solo una persona observó todo esto, no solo con curiosidad, sino también con preocupación: Lincoln.

la noche estaba tranquila, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que escuchó una puerta abrirse, una carrera por el pasillo y el portazo del baño; tal vez nadie se hubiera molestado en asomarse, pero el siempre vigilante Lincoln lo hizo, se asomó cuando escuchó el portazo y salió de su habitación para ver qué pasaba; al acercarse, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien vomitando y tocó en la puerta del baño

— ¿estás bien? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —

no obtuvo respuesta, pero volvió a escuchar las arcadas y el vómito caer al inodoro, así que decidió esperar; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lynn salió del baño y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano, se veía un poco pálida y con los ojos muy rojos

— ¿Qué pasó Lynn? te veo muy palida y... ¿ estuviste llorando? ¿tan mal ha estado la noche? —

— ¡d-déjame en paz stinkoln! y hazte a un lado o... —

— ¿o si no qué? sabes perfectamente que ya no puedes conmigo tan fácilmente Lynn; mira, no voy a obligarte a decirme nada, pero sabes que me preocupo por ti, por todas ustedes, al menos me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarte en... —

— ¿p-puedo dormir contigo Linky?... me... me siento sola... y-y muy (snif...) muy triste... —

el ánimo de Lynn ha cambiado tan rápido, que Lincoln acepta de inmediato, tal vez los regañen mañana, pero él no puede negarse a ayudar a ninguna de sus hermanas.

Lynn fue de prisa a su habitación por una almohada y salió casi de inmediato al pasillo, donde Lincoln esperaba y ambos entraron a la habitación del peliblanco, Lynn de inmediato salta a la cama y se mete debajo de las cobijas, Lincoln se sienta a su lado e intenta destaparla pero ella no se deja

—vamos Lynn, dime que te pasa —

ella se queda quieta y se escucha un llanto ahogado, entonces el peliblanco se recuesta y lentamente levanta las mantas, Lynn está echa un ovillo y llora bajito, su hermano intenta consolarla

— ya Lynn, tranquila, ven acá, cuéntale todo a tu hermanito —

—¡Linkyyyhhh...! buuuuu... (snif... snif...) buuuuu.... —

ella se lanza a abrazarlo a la altura del pecho y así estarán un rato hasta que se calme; Lincoln solo espera que Lynn pueda decidirse a contarle algo, ya que no suele hacer gala de ningún signo de debilidad, pero ahora está llorando frente a él y no lo ha golpeado o amenazado de ninguna forma, así que esto es o un avance o algo muy grave; cuando la castaña se tranquiliza, levanta la vista y se encuentra el rostro sonriente de su hermano, eso la llena de confianza y a su vez sonríe también

— ok, ahora que estás más tranquila cuéntame lo que te pasa, debe de ser algo muy grave que hasta fuiste a vomitar al baño —

— no, eso fue por comerme un emparedado gigante muy condimentado y acostarme, aunque creo que llorar encogida no ayudó mucho tampoco —

— sabes que si cenaste pesado, debes de dejar pasar un rato antes de acostarte —

—sí, ya lo sé, pero es que... estoy muy triste Link, yo... yo... — a la castaña se le vienen las lágrimas a los ojos de nuevo —... yo es-estoy enamorada hermanito... mucho muy enamorada, s-solo que no... no me atrevo a decirle nada (snif...) no creo que vaya a fijarse en mí (snif... snif...) ¡mírame! ¡no tengo nada!... — dice Lynn parándose en la cama y quitándose el camisón para mostrar su atlético cuerpo en ropa interior —... ¿cómo voy a hacer que se enamore de mí?, a-además, chicas mucho más lindas que yo siempre están con él... n-no hay punto de comparación y... —

Lincoln está sin palabras, ¿acaso está chica está loca?

— ¿estás de broma verdad?, Lynn eres preciosa... — ante esta expresión, ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y como no creyendo lo que le dice —... mírate, no tienes ni un gramo de grasa, eres muy atlética, tienes unas piernas espectaculares y eres muy esbelta, adem... —

— ¡pero no tengo tetas! ¡nada de tetas! ¡ni una maldita copa b! —

— Lynn, tus senos están bien, no debes de ser una vaca para ser hermosa, además, tienes el “atractivo Loud”, ¿tú me entiendes no? —

ella se sienta con gesto triste

— pero este gran culo no es competencia suficiente Linky, de verdad que no. Él siempre me llamó la atención y desde pequeños he querido ser alguien especial para él, y tal vez alguna vez lo fui, pero... conforme crecí y me hice más competitiva y ruda se fue alejando; antes no era tan grave porque nadie lo notaba mucho, p-pero ahora hasta mis amigas me hablan de lo guapo que es o de la suerte que tengo de ser tan cercana, pero ya no tengo tanto contacto como antes... y ya casi no hablamos... (snif... snif...) y ahora que las otras están cerca... incluso los he escuchado... buuuu... buuuuu... n-no sabes cuan-cuanto m-me duele...(snif) ca-cada noche Linky... buuuuu... buuuu... —

Lincoln siente verdadera pena por su hermana, ¿Quién será el tonto que ha estado tanto tiempo con ella sin darse cuenta de lo que siente?, él la abraza mientras intenta consolarla

— tranquila hermanita, si ese tonto no se da cuenta de la chica tan hermosa y tan especial que tiene frente a él, no se merece tus lágrimas —

— es que es imposible, yo siempre he sido mala, me he burlado, lo he golpeado, y hasta te culpé de mi mala suert... —

Lincoln suelta a su hermana e intenta alejarse pero ella lo abraza y lo tira en la cama, donde tendrán una breve lucha, él intentando zafarse y ella haciendo lo mejor que puede para retenerlo mientras le dice

— p-por fa-vor Linky... yo no... no quiero asus-tar-te... no te va-vayas... —

Lincoln es vencido más por la técnica y resistencia de Lynn que por su fuerza; entonces, una vez sometido, ella se estira a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo

— perdón Linky, pep-pero es que... ¿qué iba a hacer?... — y en voz muy baja —... te has estado acostando con todas, noche tras noche y y-yo... yo solo puedo escucharlos y-y llorar Linky... yo te amo ¿sabes?, — él peliblanco deja de hacer fuerza para escuchar la confesión de su hermana — siempre te amé... eras mi hermanito y siempre estabas conmigo, hacíamos todo juntos, todo el tiempo; no me importó mucho cuando te dieron tu propia habitación porque solo estábamos separados al dormir y me parecían minutos, además, de día estábamos todo el tiempo juntos —

ella hace una pausa para recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Lincoln, lo siente firme y cálido, de verdad que se está muy bien ahí

— Cuando comencé a ir a la escuela, nada me importaba más que regresar para estar contigo; cuando comencé a practicar deportes quería que también lo hicieras conmigo y pudiéramos jugar juntos, pero a ti no te gustaban; luego empezaste con los comics y los videojuegos, me enojé contigo y comencé a molestarte, sentí que tus revistas y cosas de electrónica te estaban alejando de mi lado y me dediqué a molestarte para llamar tu atención... s-solo así me hacías caso, pe-pero solo para quejarte de mí y estar enfadado, se me hizo una costumbre hacerlo y... y... luego pasó lo de la mala suerte y... yo no sabía que hacer Linky, me había dejado llevar demasiado y d-después no supe cómo arreglarlo... pensé que ahí se terminaría todo... no... no sé porque me perdonaste, pero sentí que algo estaba roto entre nosotros, que jamás volverías a quererme como antes... —

de nuevo las lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de la castaña, y cierra los ojos esperando que su hermano le diga que se vaya o algo, pero él está muy callado, piensa en todo lo que Lynn le ha dicho y no sabe qué hacer o que pensar

— ¿e-estás enojado Linky... Lincoln? —

—perdón Lynn... — ella se levanta y mira la cara de su hermano — todo lo que pasó con las otras no lo planeé yo, cr-creo que fueron situaciones que se salieron de control y... no sé qué decir, no sabía que te estaban afectando tanto... perdóname —

— pero Linky, n-no entiendo, ¿no estás acostándote con las demás? —

— ¡no Lynn, no! digo, no es algo que estemos haciendo... ¿cómo decirlo?, me refiero a que no estamos de acuerdo o algo así, creo que han sido casualidades, o algo así, yo... yo no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me duele saber que has sufrido por eso Lynn, n-no esperaba esto que me dices y... —

Lynn se acerca a su hermano con una sonrisita en los labios

— te creo Linky, eres muy malo mintiendo y estoy segura de que estas diciendo la verdad... — y le planta un beso en la boca, al que él solo reacciona abriendo mucho los ojos, luego se separa y le dice — dos por tonto —... y le da dos golpes en el hombro

— ¡auch! Lynn, deja de hacer eso —

ella se sonríe y le responde con la voz baja y de un tono seductor que jamás pensó que tuviera

— ¿y entonces que hago, o más bien, que hacemos, Linky? —

De nuevo ella lo besa, pero ahora el chico responde; es un beso dulce donde ella quiere decirle cuanto lo ama y él intenta decirle que acepta ese amor; continúan con los besos y comienzan las caricias tímidas, después de todo, ella está solo en ropa interior y tirada sobre de él, lo que comienza a excitarlo, Lynn le toma las manos y se las pone en la cintura, luego sube las suyas hasta el pecho de Lincoln y comienza a abrirle la pijama, Lincoln no es musculoso, aunque algo comienza a notarse; ella se congratula de haber invertido algo de tiempo en ese enclenque hermanito suyo, después de mucho molestarlo le dejó al menos esa costumbre de que hiciera algo de ejercicio, solo para estar saludable le dijo, pero él comenzó a darse cuenta de que las chicas también buscan eso, así que continuó haciéndolo.

Cuando él está desnudo del torso, ella se recuesta en su pecho, escucha su corazón y el suyo se brinca un latido por la emoción, Lincoln está muy nervioso y solo pasa sus manos de arriba debajo de la cintura de su hermana sin atreverse a pasar hacia abajo o hacia arriba, la verdad es que, no importa todo lo que pasó con las mayores, él no se atreve a tomar la iniciativa. Así estarán por un rato y cualquiera diría que ahí se acabó la acción, pero Lynn quiere dar el gran paso y hacer lo mismo que las otras, así que baja muy lentamente la mano, como jugando en el estómago del peliblanco, se detiene un poco y le hace cosquillas, rodea el ombligo apenas con las puntas y juguetea en la frontera con el pubis, duda unos segundos en hacer el movimiento, aunque ella no es ninguna cobarde ni va a rendirse ahora, entonces pega la palma de su mano en la parte baja del estómago y se desliza como una serpiente dentro de los pantalones y la truza de Lincoln, quien se sorprende por el movimiento tan audaz; la mano de Lynn ha topado con algo largo y caliente, incluso un poco húmedo, lo tiene en la palma y lo siente latir y brincar al contacto, ella respira casi tan rápido como él y ambos tiemblan nerviosos

— ¿e-estás bien Linky? —

— si... s-sí... —

él apenas responde, y ella comienza a frotarlo en esa posición, es un poco incómodo porque no hay mucha lubricación, pero la castaña tiene cuidado de no lastimarlo, la sensación es muy buena y Lincoln solo respira hondo; esto lo distrae tanto que se deja llevar y baja una mano a las nalgas de ella, quien se sonríe y se detiene para liberar a la serpiente, la sorprende el tamaño y traga saliva pensando que tal vez sea algo difícil, pero ella es Lynn Loud y está decidida, así que se sienta a un lado y la agarra con ambas manos, se diría dispuesta a ahorcarla, pero aunque la aprieta, no es con tanta fuerza, y más bien sus manos suben y bajan.

el chico siente mucho mejor esto y gime aprobando el trato, ella lo mira y le sonríe feliz, Lincoln sube una mano para intentar tocarle las pequeñas tetas y en ese momento ella lo suelta y se hace a un lado, esto extraña mucho al peliblanco, quien levanta la cabeza y la mira con los brazos abrazándose y con una expresión entre tristeza y enojo

— ¿te fijaste? en cuanto quieres agarrar algo te das cuenta de que no hay nada ahí... soy un asco —

Lincoln de inmediato se incorpora y la abraza por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por abajo de los de ella y su top deportivo, y llenándose las manos con esas pequeñas pero firmes tetas

—¿de verdad? porque yo tengo mis manos agarrando bastante —

y le besa el cuello, ella suspira mientras ladea la cabeza y baja las manos, dejando que su hermano la explore, él acaricia y soba esos senos que son algo pequeños, pero no por eso menos excitantes que los de las demás

— ¿qué te importa de qué tamaño son” Lynny”? son hermosos y no los cambiaría por otros —

— pe-pero Lin-Linky... ¿y los de Le-ni o... o Lunaahh...? in-incluso los de Luaaan... los de Luan son m-más grandes —

— yo no veo otras tetas aquí, solo estas delicias; así que no hablemos más de eso —

y dicha la última palabra, él continúa sobándola y ella se deja hacer; Lincoln la voltea poco a poco hasta encontrarse de frente a la tetas redondas y firmes de Lynn, las tetas de una deportista, no importa lo que ella diga, no son inferiores a las de las demás; él las ataca con la boca, mordiendo y lamiendo, chupando y restregando su cara en ellas, la castaña esta tan excitada que se ha mojado demasiado y su perfume comienza a sentirse en la habitación, Lincoln se detiene un instante cuando lo nota y aspira profundo, eso lo ha puesto muy caliente, entonces comienza a bajar por el cuerpo de su hermana, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos que se marcan un poco en esa piel bronceada, ella ríe y da pequeños gritos inarticulados mientras se retuerce de placer; cuando el chico llega al pubis de la castaña, duda un poco, se está enfrentando a lo que sería su primera vez desnudando a alguien, pero esas pantys deportivas no son muy distintas a lo que él mismo usa, así que no debería de ser difícil, entonces acerca las manos, y mete los dedos al elástico, bajándolo despacio, el olor a mujer es más fuerte y él respira despacio, grabándolo en su memoria; cuando libera la ancha cadera de la ropa, la visión de su hermana lo hipnotiza, el vientre plano que sigue hasta llegar a un monte venus abultado y unos labios regordetes, el clítoris que sobresale de entre ellos como si le sacara la lengua y todo está húmedo. él se acerca y lame despacio la zona, toda ella sin prisas, quiere ser suave y amoroso con ella, quien se le está entregando franca; le abre las piernas y continua su trabajo oral, y cuando mete la lengua entre los labios de la deportista, ella estalla en un orgasmo rápido y muy rico, que la electrifica por completo, Lincoln continua pese a que ella intenta cerrar el compás por puro reflejo y le hace difícil continuar, Lynn se pone las manos en la entrepierna y le chilla

— ¡es-espera!... uff... ufff... de-dejame... déjame un momen-momento... uuufff... uff..., caray, eso fue bueno Linky, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, y mira que soy... que soy muy ruda conmigo misma... si que has aprendido mucho con ellas —

hay un leve tono de decepción en la voz de Lynn, ella no fue la primera de él y eso le duele, pero él será el primero de ella y se lo dice apenada

— y-yo me he gua-guardado para ti, Linky, mi amor... ¿p-puedo decirte así? ¿no te molesta, verdad? —

— no me molesta “Lynny”, querida... — le dice el con una risita — hasta diría que, me gusta —

ella se levanta para besarlo y ambos se abrazan mientras el besuqueo sube en intensidad, se tallan las cara y las lenguas entran y salen de la boca del contrario en una especie de batalla mojada, ambos están desnudos ya y comienzan a sudar y a emitir otros líquidos en preparación a lo que sigue.

Dan un pequeño giro y para que Lincoln quede sobre de ella y Lynn abre las piernas invitándolo, el miembro del peliblanco está duro y caliente como una barra de metal al rojo vivo, y se acerca despacio a la cálida cueva de la castaña; ella se pone un poco rígida anticipando la penetración, pero esta tarda y ella levanta la cabeza para mirar la cara de conflicto de su hermano

— ¿Qué pasa Linky? —

— perdona Lynn, es que, estoy muy nervioso, no tengo tanta experiencia ¿sabes? —

entonces Lynn se relaja pensando que esto será algo divertido, pero Lincoln no le da tiempo, toma su pene con una mano y comienza a frotar su flor de arriba abajo hasta que encuentra la entrada y se hunde de un solo golpe llegando hasta el fondo; la castaña siente la invasión masiva de su vagina y gime mientras el ardor de la rotura de su himen la lastima

— ****¡ouch! ¡ay!... ¡Lincoln idiota! ¡ten más cuidado!...**** —

él se queda quieto mientras respira hondo, Lynn está demasiado apretada y esto fue demasiado bueno; ambos se quedan quietos por un rato hasta que el chico pregunta

— ¡L-Lynn, pue-do mo-moverme? —

— pe-pero despacio, ya... ya me duele menos —

y Lincoln se va saliendo poco a poco mientras ella hace gestos de incomodidad, de verdad le duele mucho menos, pero aun así, le pica un poco, de nuevo siente como van entrando en ella, llenándola, llegando hasta el punto más profundo y al tocarla, hay una extraña y deliciosa sensación; Lincoln vuelve a salir y a entrar, haciendo que las paredes de ella se amolden a lo que reciben, su verga dura se siente muy apretada dentro del coño de su hermana y esos es delicioso; Lynn ha levantado las piernas para hacer más fácil la entrada de la gran herramienta del peliblanco y puja cuando llega hasta el fondo, tocándole la entrada del útero y provocándole espasmos muy placenteros.

la pareja comienza entonces a tomar ritmo y velocidad en cuanto la penetración deja de ser dolorosa para la castaña, quien fácilmente se adapta a las embestidas moviendo en respuesta la cadera, se abraza a su hermano con brazos y piernas mientras suspira y gime disfrutando la cogida que le dan; Lincoln también la abraza mientras tiene metida la cabeza a un lado del cuello de Lynn, intentando lamerla y resoplando en su gran esfuerzo.

Ella comienza a sentir que se vendrá y arrecia sus respuestas con el pubis, chocando violentamente con el de su hermano mientras le dice

— eso es amor... co-cógeme... me-mételo has-ta el fo-fondo... así-así-así-asííííhhh... —

Lincoln está a su máximo, pero sabe que no durará mucho, así que comienza a bajar la velocidad mientras se concentra en golpear más fuerte y llegar hasta el fondo de ese coño, y después de tres o cuatro grandes penetraciones, deja salir su carga de leche caliente; Lynn siente como algo cálido la inunda y se suelta en una venida épica, se arquea y sigue buscando la penetración con la cadera mientras su éxtasis la posee.

Un rato después, Lynn está a punto de caer dormida, Lincoln está a su lado y le acaricia una teta suave mientras la abraza por sobre los hombros, ella se acurruca contra él y le dice

— mi amor, eso fue grandioso, pero ahora eres mío y espero que se lo dirás a las otras... no, se los diré yo misma, y la que se atreva a intentar tocarte se las verá conmigo, buenas noches —

y después de un beso, cae rendida; Lincoln está algo intranquilo; sabe que Leni y Luan están Listas para seguir teniendo sexo con él y no cree que Lori vaya a aceptar esto tan fácil, así que el sueño tardará en llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí la tercera entrega, ya no se pudo terminar antes del 24, pero voy a seguir con los ocho días que me faltan, aunque no sé si meter mujeres externas a la familia, la verdad no quiero escribir sexo con las menores a esa edad, la otra opción es hacer un salto en el tiempo estilo Lisa o plantear una segunda parte con las menores siendo ya más grandes, ¿ustedes que prefieren?

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren...

¡COMENTEN! ¡POR PIEDAD!......


	4. Día seis

Día Seis – Ronnie Ann, el Amor

El día siguiente fue algo tenso, Lynn no se despegaba de Lincoln y se veía tan posesiva que parecía una mezcla de guardaespaldas, nana, mayordomo y novia tóxica: en la mañana lo levantó temprano y lo llevó al baño, Lincoln tuvo que hacer fuerza para sacarla del baño, pues quería bañarse con él; luego lo llevó de regreso a la habitación casi volando para que las demás, que empezaban a levantarse, no lo vieran; una vez ahí, y con el chico francamente enojado, le escogió la ropa e intentó vestirlo, lo que fue ya demasiado para él, en ese momento hubo una especie de lucha, (que increíblemente ganó Lincoln) y que terminó con Lynn sentada fuera de la puerta de su hermano, lo que no impidió que, cuando el peliblanco estuvo listo, la encontrara esperándolo; él solo suspiró derrotado y ella se prendió de su brazo. Así bajaron a desayunar, y de esa forma, las demás los vieron entrar a la cocina, donde las mayores reían en voz baja y las menores los miraban con incredulidad o con franco desagrado, Lola incluso con furia; Lynn insistió en servirle el desayuno y aun darle de comer en la boca, pero Lincoln simplemente tomó el plato y se fue al comedor, ella fue tras él con el suyo y comió a su lado; esperó a que él terminara y recogió ambos trastes y cubiertos, los llevó al fregadero y los lavó, las demás apenas lo creían, Lynn jamás fue tan solícita con nadie; el momento fue aprovechado por el peliblanco, quien escapó escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Lynn o tendría muchos, muchos problemas.

El forcejeo de la manija y tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, le avisaron que Lynn estaba afuera y quería entrar, Lincoln dudaba un poco en abrirle, pero cambió de opinión cuando ella empezó a llamarlo

— Linky, amor, ábreme... jijiji, y también la puerta... por-fa-vooor, ¿sí? —

el chico hubiera esperado casi cualquier grito, insulto o exigencia por parte de su hermana, pero no esa voz aterciopelada y mucho menos algo tan vulgar, así que se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta solo para sentir un gran golpe en el estómago que lo derribó casi hasta el fondo de su habitación; apenas recuperaba el aire y se encontró en el suelo y con Lynn montada sobre de él, mirándolo con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa

—sabía que me abrirías, no hay forma de que escapes de mí ¿entiendes? —

— uff... L-Lynn... puff... po-por... por favor, déjame res... puff... respirar... —

ella cedió y se levantó de encima, ayudando a que su hermano se parara, luego él cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama; Lynn estaba con las manos en la espalda y lo miraba, él palmeó la cama, como diciéndole que se sentara a su lado, pero ella se acostó detrás de él

— Lynn, necesito hablar contigo, entiendo todo lo que me dijiste ayer, y de verdad estoy muy conmovido, yo... se lo que sientes, solo que creo que... no, estoy seguro que tendremos problemas con las demás si estas todo el tiempo así, digo, todo el tiempo pegada a mí, oye ¡incluso querías bañarte conmigo y... —

— ¿y? ¿eso hacen las parejas, no?, vamos Linky-pooh, déjame quere... —

— justo ese es el problema, ¿ahora vas a empezar a portarte como Lori, empalagosa y tonta? ¿Cuándo vendrán el látigo y los trajes de cuero negro?... ¿y los golpes? —

la cara de Lynn se descompone en una mueca de extrañeza, ¿Lori hace eso?

— no Linky-Winky, no; yo no hago esas...cosas raras, yo solo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, hemos estado taaanto tiempo separados, todo por culpa de ese negro mar...—

— ¡Lyyyynn!... además, Clyde no tiene la culpa de nada, solo es mi amigo, y no es marica —

— está bien, ya no voy a decirle así... pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un m...—

la castaña se calla de inmediato y le sonríe a Lincoln, quien la mira con el ceño fruncido

— mira Lynn, yo estoy bastante enredado con lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, no sé cuándo fue que tus hermanas descubrieron que soy un hombre, o más bien, no sé cuándo se dieron cuenta de que he crecido lo suficiente para... p-para... tú sabes, para...—

— para poder cogerte; sí, ese es un problema que tengo que arreglar con ellas, ese pito y todo lo que viene pegado a él son míos ahora; ninguna de ellas te ama Linky, solo te usan porque estás a la mano, sobre todo cuando no pueden salir a buscar pepinos o cuando el suyo no está al alcance...—

— m-mira Lynn, tengo que hablar con ellas de todas formas; sé que Lori no lo tomará bien y Leni tal vez llore, al menos creo que con Luna y Luan no habrá problemas —

— pero Linky, tú y yo... —

— Lynn, por favor, estoy seguro de que me quieres, pero no soy de tu propiedad ni de ninguna de las demás, por eso necesito hablar con ellas, por favor entiéndelo, si no arreglo las cosas esto se va a volver una guerra —

— está bien, pero esta noche voy a “dormir” aquí de nuevo —

Lincoln solo alza los hombros y sale de su habitación, no alcanza a ver la cara de decepción que hace la deportista.

Esa navidad tocaba que Bobby visitara Royal Woods para las festividades, pero nadie esperaba que llegara esa tarde, sobre todo porque no venía solo; Roberto llamó a Lori para avisarle que María y Ronnie Ann, venían con él: Ambas pretextando querer visitar a unas amigas y aprovechar el viaje; la rubia se mostró conforme y aceptó sin problemas, pero se olvidó de avisar a su familia, por lo que su llegada fue una gran sorpresa, pero como solo venían ellos tres, no fue un gran problema hospedarlos, el verdadero problema fue que una chica venía demasiado contenta y otra la recibió muy enojada.

Desde que Ronnie Ann cruzó la puerta, buscó a Lincoln con la mirada y al encontrarlo corrió a su encuentro, Lynn venía bajando las escaleras para ver que hacía tanto escándalo y vio horrorizada cuando la latina abrazó y besó a “su Linky”, de dos trancos bajó los escalones que le faltaban y se plantó junto al peliblanco, quien no sabía a qué santo encomendarse

— ¡hola Lynn! ¿Qué tal les ha ido en este rincón olvidado de la civilización? — preguntó la latina

— hola Ronna, nos ha ido bastante bien, o al menos así era hasta hace unos instantes —

— ¿ah sí?... — dijo Ronna, sintiendo cierta animosidad por parte de la castaña — ... ¿y por qué cambió tan repentinamente? —

— creo que algunas aves de mal agüero llegaron muy de repente —

— ch-chicas... chicas, p-por favor...—

suplicaba Lincoln, inútilmente al parecer, y cuando Lynn estaba lista para soltar la primer palabrota, mamá y papá llegaron saludando a todos, contentos por la sorpresa; Rita notó el mal disimulado coraje de su hija y una mirada fulminante bastó para que toda esa furia contenida se apagara, María se acercó a su hija y le dijo en voz baja

— **_¿ahora que pasa Ronalda, ya estás molestando a Lincoln otra vez? ¿ya estás grandecita, no?... espero que no vayas a pelearte con ninguna de sus hermanas o nos vamos, y te pasarás la navidad castigada y atendiendo la tienda, ¿me entendiste? —_**

**_— ¡ching...uentes!... sí mamá —_ **

así que Lynn tenía la espada de Damocles colgando sobre de ella al igual que Ronna, y Lincoln estaba castigado y ayudando a Luan, quien asistió a la escena con gran curiosidad.

María salió casi de inmediato para ver a sus amigas y Bobby y Lori se perdieron con la misma velocidad, al parecer alguien tenía un pendiente; solo Ronna se quedó en la casa Loud y no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí; Lincoln le explicó lo de su castigo por el pie lastimado de Luan, y después de regañarlo, le ayudó asistiendo a Luan, quien estudiaba la situación mientras tanto. Ella se dio cuenta de lo apegada que parecía Ronnie Ann a su hermanito y fue fácil ver que querría obtener algo en los días que pasara en casa, y el único obstáculo era Lynn, con quien tenían ya una guerra no declarada; la comediante calculaba que si lograba emparejar a estos dos, Lynn tendría que abandonar, al menos parcialmente, su locura posesiva sobre Lincoln, lo que redundaría en un beneficio para las otras que ya habían probado al peliblanco; no es que no hubiera más hombres en el pueblo, simplemente no tenían ganas de salir a buscar algo que podían tener en casa, al menos ella lo tenía claro, sin salidas no hay chicos y Luan estaba condenada a pasarse al menos hasta año nuevo encerrada, si lograba que alguien más “tomara el control” de Lincoln, posiblemente sería más fácil obtener algo que con “Toxi-Lynn”.

La primera labor fue charlar con la latina para sondearla, saber que estaba pasando en esa cabecita de pelo negro; luego intentar hacer lo mismo con su hermano, y ya con los datos necesarios, trazar un plan para bloquear a Lynn y darle paso libre a Ronna. Luan puso manos a la obra inmediatamente; mientras estaban en su habitación, le pidió a Lincoln que por favor preparara algo de comer para los tres, ya que él tenía que cumplir su castigo a ojos de sus padres y Ronnie Ann no lo dejaría, el peliblanco asintió y bajó a encargarse; la castaña de inmediato comenzó a interrogar a la latina

— oye Ronnie, ¿por qué estás ayudando a Lincoln con esto? se supone que está castigado y debería de hacerlo él solo –

— no te preocupes Luan, no me molesta, además, me da tiempo de estar con él sin que Lynn nos moleste, tu mamá le dijo que mientras este ayudándote, no puede acercarse —

— jajajajajaja parece que Lynn se ganó la tarjeta roja jajajajajaja entiendes? entiendes?... —

—esteee... sí jeje, entiendo —

— yyy... tú no saliste hoy, pero escuche que le dijiste a Bobby que venias a ver a unas amigas, ¿no es cierto, verdad? viniste para ver a Lincoln —

la latina se pone de todos colores mientras asiente, sabe que no tiene nada de malo, pero aun así le avergüenza aceptarlo, Lincoln le gusta mucho y a pesar de que viven algo retirados, se comunican seguido y ella de verdad siente algo por él, aunque no sabe si es correspondida

— no te preocupes Ronna, ¿te puedo decir así?... — ella asiente —... no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré para saber que siente Link por ti —

Ronna sonríe agradecida; por supuesto que no sabe lo que ha estado pasando en esa casa, no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

Cuando regresa Lincoln con algunos sándwiches y bebidas, los tres comen mientras platican de cualquier cosa, pero en cierto momento, el celular de Ronnie Ann suena y esta sale del cuarto a contestar, se escucha que es una amiga suya por el saludo y cierra la puerta, este es el momento que Luan esperaba para sondear, y tal vez dirigir, a su hermano

— hey Linky, que chica ¿eh? —

— s-sí, no pensé que fuera a verla en estas fechas, pero me alegra que haya venido —

una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la bromista — ¿ de verdad? ¿y por qué te alegra?, ¿acaso tu tierno corazoncito hace “pio, pio” como pollito con frio? jajajajajajajaja... ok, ok, ese fue malo, pero seguro es por eso ¿verdad? —

— p-pues... esteee... es difícil de explicar, ella... pues... me gusta ¿sí?, lo admito, y aunque a veces es ruda, sé que no me haría daño, nunca me lastimó ni nada, y el apodo es algo cariñoso también... — Lincoln se pone rojo —... es divertida y linda... m-muy li-linda... si todavía viviera aquí... —

esto último dicho con desánimo, Luan no ha dejado de sonreír, los muy gansos, esto será aún más fácil de lo que ella esperaba

— hey Linky, no te pongas así, estoy segura de que le gustas también... — el levanta la cara y un gesto de esperanza se adivina en ella —... si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte para que puedan hablar de esto sin que nadie los moleste —

— ¿de verdad Lu...? espera un momento... ¿y qué voy a hacer con Lynn?... ¿t-tú escuchaste l-lo que pasó a-anoche, v-verdad? —

— Linky, Linky, Linky... Lynn es, de cierta forma, un problema menor; mira, como yo lo veo, ella solo está teniendo un “arrebato”, una etapa en su vida; y no es como si no la entendiera, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esa relación no tiene futuro; aunque tú le correspondieras, ella estará aquí otros dos o tres años y después se irá becada a una preparatoria y luego a una universidad, su carrera deportiva es lo más importante para ella y lo sabes; no creo que ninguno de los dos esté dispuesto a enfrentar el reproche de nuestros padres y el fracaso de una prometedora carrera deportiva por quedarse juntos ¿o sí?, en cambio, Ronna estará ahí para ti cuando la necesites, ella te mira con un brillo inconfundible en los ojos y estoy segura de que hay algo especial entres ustedes, solo hay que hacer que ese fuego se encienda... Lincoln, recuerda que si no tratas, ella pensará que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo, y si esperas demasiado, puede que ella ya se haya ido y no queremos... digo, tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? —

El discurso ha sido muy convincente, ya que el chico mira a su hermana mientras piensa un momento y después pregunta

— entonces, ¿me ayudarías para hablar con ella Luan? de verdad quiero hacerlo, desperdicié mucho tiempo mientras ella vivía aquí y... no quiero arrepentirme luego —

— no te preocupes Linky, yo me encargo —

por supuesto que ella ya tenía un plan, solo necesitaba encargarse de Lynn, sabía que ella estaría muy molesta por la inesperada visita y solo tenía que arrimar un poco el fuego para que la mecha encendiera.

Luan dejó que Lincoln fuera a buscar a Ronna, no sin antes acordar que ella le daría la señal para que supiera que estarían solos, él le agradeció y salió; entonces Luan se recostó lo más incómodamente que pudo y esperó un momento, luego comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda; vinieron en su ayuda Leni y Lucy, pero no podían levantarla por la cantidad de instrucciones y quejas que recibían de la castaña, esta les pidió que fueran a buscar a Lynn, seguramente ella, con su fuerza, sería capaz de ayudarla sin problemas; Leni corrió por ella y la deportista se levantó muy de mala gana para ver qué pasaba; al llegar le extrañó que Lincoln no estuviera ahí y sin más ni más lo preguntó

— ¿y Link? pensé que estaba aquí contigo y que... un momento, ¿Dónde está Ronalda? —

ella quiso salir corriendo para buscarlos, pero Luan le gritó pidiendo ayuda, sería algo rápido, le dijo; entonces Lynn se acercó y sin cuidado alguno, le dio un tirón tan fuerte, que no solo la sacó de su cama, sino que la hizo saltar, golpeándole la cabeza en la cama de arriba de la litera y haciéndola aterrizar en el pie lastimado, algo crujió y Luan lanzó un chillido tan agudo que incluso charles aulló en el piso de abajo; momentos después, Rita y Lynn Sr. llegaron corriendo y preguntando qué había pasado, se encontraron un cuadro bastante extraño, en el suelo de la habitación estaban Luan, llorando a lágrima viva y con un chichón en la frente, y Leni, quien la acunaba en sus brazos mientras Lisa revisaba el estado del pie, declaró que solo se había roto la férula, pero que el pie se había inflamado un poco; cuando Lucy les hizo el relato de lo sucedido, buscaron con la vista a Lynn, pero ya había desaparecido. La deportista corrió a su habitación y se asomó por la ventana, desde donde vio a Lincoln y a Ronna recargados en la vieja resbaladilla, sus celos estallaron al máximo y arrancó hacia allá tan rápido como sus piernas le daban; bajó la escalera en tres saltos y al abrir la puerta de la cocina, escuchó a su padre llamándola, pero ni siquiera volteó, un segundo llamado la hizo dudar un segundo, y al llegar a donde la pareja platicaba, Lynn fue directa sobre Ronna y le dio una cachetada que casi la derriba, cuando la latina volteó para contestar, Lincoln se interpuso entre ambas, y un tercer llamado, esta vez de Rita, hicieron que todo quedara en silencio

— **¡LYNN LOUD JUNIOR, VEN ACÁ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!...** — la solicitada volteó para ver a su madre con los brazos cruzados y una muy mala cara, y detrás de ella, el padre con idéntica pose —... estás en muy serios problemas, jovencita —

En la noche, todos fueron llamados a la mesa, y se fueron sentando alrededor, las gemelas, Lisa y Lily estaban en la mesa de los chicos, dejando lugar para los tres invitados, y solo faltaban Rita y Lynn, cuando el Sr. Loud comenzó a servir la cena, la madre llegó en vanzilla y corrió desde el garaje hasta la casa, entró y avisó de su llegada

— ¡ya estoy aquí! ¡bbrrrrr! ¡hace un frío horrible! —

se quitó el abrigo y entró a la cocina, donde se lavó las manos, y después fue a sentarse al comedor; todos comían y platicaban en voz baja, procurando no mostrar malos modales, pero en la mesa de los pequeños la cena estaba un poco más animada; al terminar, todos se levantaron y fueron a ocuparse de distintas cosas antes de dormir, solo Rita ayudó a su marido a llevar los trastes a la cocina y se quedó ahí

— entonces, ¿Qué pasó con junior?... — sondeó el padre

— no estaba nada contenta, lo de Luan lo entendí y realmente no era tan grave, sabes que a veces es demasiado imprudente haciendo algunas cosas, pero no me dio ningún pretexto por lo que le hizo a Ronnie Ann, simplemente no dijo nada; hasta le ofrecí levantarle el castigo si es que me daba una buena razón para haberlo hecho, pero ni eso la hizo abrir la boca; al menos sabemos que estará bien con Shirley, no sé qué hubiera pasado si la llevo con Ruth —

— bueno, eso la enseñará a portarse bien, al menos estará aquí en nochebuena y tendrá sus regalos en navidad —

Arriba, en la habitación de Lincoln, él y Ronna estaban sentados en la cama, ambos muy callados y mirando al suelo, al fin Lincoln se decidió y rompió el silencio

— Ro-Ronnie... yo que-quería decirte que... esteee... mira, he-hemos estado hablando muchas veces y cuando te visito pues... eeeehhh... l-lo que quiero decirte es que... pues... —

ella lo mira de reojo y se sonríe, es tan tierno que le duele pensar que sea tan cobarde para hablar de esto; ella también está muy nerviosa, pero tiene bien claro lo que quiere: lo quiere a él, completo y con todas sus inseguridades y errores, con sus hermanas locas... bueno casi todas sus hermanas locas; de verdad lo ama, ella también se arrepiente de haber negado esa relación cuando estaban tan cerca, y ahora sabe que, si él termina por decir lo que ella sabe que quiere decirle, aceptará; habrá dificultades, claro, y de todas formas quiere intentarlo; ella levanta la cara y lo mira, él se da cuenta y la mira de frente, el discurso muere y ella solo susurra

— sí quiero... —

Las caras se acercan poco a poco hasta que las bocas se juntan y el espacio desaparece entre ellos; se besan, despacio primero, saboreando de nuevo sus salivas y reconociéndose en el otro, se abrazan como temiendo que él otro desaparezca y despierten con la tristeza de que esto solo fue ese sueño tantas veces soñado.

Se separan para recuperar el aliento y mirarse a los ojos, frente con frente en el juego de los cíclopes, algo que Ronna leyera alguna vez en quien sabe qué libro imposible y enredado que su tío Carlos le prestara **(1)** , le hace gracia recordarlo y ríe con la más pura y cristalina risa que Lincoln le haya escuchado, eso lo urge a buscarle de nuevo los labios, y de repente ya ruedan por la cama, recorriendo las cabezas con las manos, despeinándose, y restregando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, el peliblanco siente los ya bastante notorios senos de la morena restregarse contra su pecho y eso lo prende más aun; ella lo desea con desesperación y siente el bulto al frente, lo que la alegra; pero él toma conciencia de lo que puede pasar y trata de frenarse un poco, cosa por demás inútil, la chica lo pide ansiosa, lamiéndole el cuello y hablándole en susurros al oído

— **_Linky, mi amorcito, estoy bien caliente amor... me quemo, papito... ándale, vamos a c... —_**

Lincoln salta de repente y se sienta, esto le recordó la broma que le hizo Luan hace dos noches, él estaba derritiéndose dentro de ella, pero no fue divertido; Ronna lo mira extrañada y se levanta para abrazarlo por la espalda

— **_¿Qué pasó Lincoln? n-no entiendo... —_**

— n-n-o es nada Ro... mi amor, pe-perdona... yo solo estaaaaaahhh... —

la frase se corta cuando ella mete las manos debajo de la playera y le pellizca los pezones al tiempo que su lengua le recorre la nuca, Lincoln deja de tener control de sus actos y se deja hacer, Ronna continua con su juegos mientras de nuevo comienza con el español

— ¡ ** _qué bárbaro, Linky!, estás que te quemas... a ver, vamos a ver que más tienes para mí... —_**

y va bajando las manos hacia el estómago y luego más hacia el sur, donde un bulto respinga, pidiendo ser liberado, la latina pasa una mano despacio por sobre de eso y respira hondo, parece que este Lame-o está bien equipado, se pregunta cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes; ella sigue frotando con la palma de su mano mientras la otra sube y baja, recorriendo el torso de Lincoln, quien solo respira despacio, disfrutando de las caricias de su amada.

Las manos de la chica Santiago son lentas pero seguras cuando comienza a desabotonar el pantalón, luego abre el cierre y mira ese gran paquete bajo la tela blanca de algodón, donde una macha de humedad es bastante notoria, el aroma le llega apenas a la nariz, pero es suficiente para provocarla a continuar; el momento decisivo llega y esas manos se mueven delicadas como nunca lo fueron antes, los dedos se introducen bajo el elástico de la trusa y lo levantan, para luego recorrerlo y dejar que la serpiente salga dando un respingo; Ronnie Ann tiene una expresión de sorpresa total, la sorprende el tamaño de “eso”, ¿Dónde diablos lo escondió? ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta de eso? la herramienta del peliblanco brinca un poco y ella duda en tocarlo siquiera, pero se arma de valor y estira de nuevo la mano hasta que las yemas rasposas de sus dedos entran en contacto con esa suave piel, Lincoln gruñe bajito y Ronna tiene la certeza de que ahora sí puede decir que es suyo, pero lo empezado después de la cena, fue frenado por unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Luan

— hey Lincoln!, te-te necesito para que me ayudes, ¡de prisa! —

el peliblanco hubiera mandado al demonio a su hermana si no hubiera sido porque Ronna se levantó de repente y le dijo que fuera a ver a su hermana de prisa; Lincoln se daba al demonio sin saber exactamente que mosca le había picado a la latina, pero al abrir se topó con María preguntando por su hija, Lincoln palideció y miró a su hermana, quien le guiñó un ojo y casi se tiró encima de él para disimular, entonces la señora Santiago se distrajo ayudando a Luan y su supuesto traspiés, mientras Ronna prendía la luz del cuarto y se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa; pasado todo el teatro, Ronna salió de la habitación de Lincoln y le dijo a su madre que estaban jugando videojuegos, la madre le dijo que se preparara para dormir y bajó de nuevo, Luan se despidió de ellos casi de inmediato y la pareja se quedó sola en el pasillo, con su alboroto de hormonas y con el susto aún fresco.

La noche es fría y la nieve comienza a caer, acumulándose poco a poco, todos en la casa Loud se han ido a dormir, bueno casi todos; en el pasillo del piso superior, se ve una sombra caminar despacio, muy despacio, esperando que nadie se dé cuenta; al llegar a las escaleras, hace una pausa mirando a todos lados y después continúa su camino hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo, toca dos veces, espera un momento y esta se abre, entonces la sombra entra y la puerta se cierra de nuevo; dentro, Ronnie Ann y Lincoln se han trenzado en un abrazo y los cuerpos son recorridos mutuamente por todos lados; Lincoln la va llevando poco a poco hasta la cama, donde la deposita muy gentilmente y se separa un instante para prender una lámpara de lectura que da directo sobre la cama, y ahí esta ella, sonriente y dispuesta; él solo se tiende sobre ella despacio y de nuevo comienza a besarla, la latina siente de nuevo ese bulto que le presiona el vientre, solo que ya sabe a qué se enfrenta y está decidida a aceptar el reto, entonces baja de nuevo la mano y al encontrar de nuevo a la serpiente, la aprieta, juguetona; el chico le responde con un movimiento de cadera, señal de que le ha gustado y ella continúa el juego, pero él se pega a su cuerpo y comienza a frotarse en su entrepierna caliente y mojada, técnicamente lo están haciendo, solo que vestidos, y es la cosa más caliente que le hayan hecho; la chica gime bajito mientras los besos son ya bastante rudos y las manos de él bajan hasta agarrarle el trasero, Lincoln abre los ojos sintiendo el volumen de esas nalgas y se separa para decirle

— **_vaia mamassita... que rrico culo teienes... —_**

Ronna no puede evitar reírse de ese español masticado, pero le encanta que él se esfuerce en recordar sus clases, aunque sea de esa forma; ella toma valor y hace el primer gran movimiento: aprovechando que Lincoln se ha separado un poco, ella levanta los brazos y se saca la sudadera que lleva por pijama y dos senos morenos se liberan ante la sorprendida vista del peliblanco, quien no tarda ni dos segundos en prenderse de uno con la boca mientras soba el otro; Ronna no esperaba esta reacción y un gran gemido se le escapa, de inmediato se tapa la boca aguantando las rudas caricias de su querido Lame-o; así estarán un rato, hasta que él parece satisfecho de haberse “comido” esas tetas morenas ; la chica ha tenido un mini orgasmo y está muy complacida, por lo que se queda quieta sintiendo el frío que hace que sus grandes pezones se pongan duros de nuevo. Lincoln se levanta y comienza a desnudarse, ella lo mira con tanto amor que se siente cautivada por ese cuerpo delgado donde los músculos empiezan a marcarse; él se para frente a ella y su pene erecto la señala; Ronnie Ann le tiende los brazos y Lincoln se acerca para despojarla de lo que le queda de ropa, y así, ya en igualdad de condiciones, comienza la batalla.

No hay ya un preámbulo, Ronna abre las piernas y su coño de poco pelo queda expuesto para delicia del chico, quien de inmediato se enfila a penetrarla; apenas la punta entra y Lincoln tiene que detenerse para no soltar el chorro, está tan caliente y apretada, la latina ya respira con rapidez y le dice bajito

— c-con cuida-do amor... des-despacio... —

lo que él seguirá al pie de la letra, el miembro se topa con una leve barrera que se desgarra, haciendo que ella se apriete, lo que frena a Lincoln; se la escucha respirar muy agitada y él mira que unas lágrimas corren ya por sus mejillas

— est... estoy b-bien... **_a-ahora soy tuya, Lame-o... mi primera vez y mi corazón son tuyos, para siempre —_**

Lincoln la besa y va entrando poco a poco hasta que llega al tope, Ronna tiembla al sentirse tan llena, y rompe la unión de sus labios para poder respirar, es demasiado lo que tiene dentro, pero no quiere soltarlo, le arde un poco y solo espera poder disfrutar el momento y no ser de las que simplemente no soportan el dolor; el peliblanco no se ha movido, fascinado por la sensación de estar dentro, tan caliente y tan justa a su “Linky Jr.”

Después de unos momentos, Lincoln pide permiso para moverse y ella asiente, preparándose para lo que haya de venir; el miembro del chico comienza a salir despacio, casi hasta la punta, y regresa provocando un gran suspiro de ambos, el ama sentir esos músculos envolviéndolo y amoldándose poco a poco a su grosor y ella adora estar siendo llenada de esa forma y por ese hombre, su hombre. El movimiento comienza a acelerar poco a poco y ambos gimen y pujan, tratando de acallar el placer que los invade, pero es difícil cuando te amoldas tan bien a algo y ese frotamiento te roba la razón; Lincoln quiere ser suave en su penetración, pero cada vez que llega al fondo y se frota contra la entrada del útero de ella, un choque eléctrico lo atraviesa justo desde la punta del pene hasta la espalda , quisiera detenerse para disfrutarlo pero a la vez quiere otro y su cadera ya se mueve de forma automática; Ronna siente como su estómago salta con cada embestida y el topecito que la verga le da a su matriz la va llevando al cielo en cada toque, está tan feliz quiere gritar esta sensación y este amor a los cuatro vientos, pero sabe que deben de estar tan callados como sea posible, así que solo se aprieta contra su querido peliblanco y se lo dice al oído

— **_Li-Linky...mi amor... có-cóge-me... aaahhhhh... aaahhh... cógeme… ha-haz-me un hijoohhh... te a-amo... ahhhh... te-a-mo... te-a-mooohhh...—_**

él solo aceleró en tanto que los golpes de verga se hicieron más fuertes; los cuerpos hacían un ruido sordo al chocar, como una leve nalgada, y la cama rechinaba ya muy notoriamente, pero a ellos no podía importarles menos, ambos estaban gozando del otro sin restricciones y con todo el amor del que eran capaces.

Lincoln iba tan rápido como podía y ya rugía sintiendo como crecía su miembro dentro de la vagina apretada de la morena, gruesas gotas de sudor los empapaban a ambos y el embriagador olor a sexo saturaba el aire de la habitación; Ronnie Ann gemía queriendo apagar sus gritos con una almohada mientras el peliblanco la empalaba por detrás, ya ninguno podía contenerse y Lincoln se dobló sobre de ella para avisarle que se venía, ella se había estado aguantando tanto como podía, pero en cuanto lo escuchó, la mente renunció a seguir conteniéndose y le llegó un orgasmo tan fuerte, que la hizo apretar todos los músculos del cuerpo; esto fue demasiado repentino para el peliblanco, quien ya no pudo hacer más que soltar una oleada de lava blanca en el hirviente cuerpo de Ronna, ella sintió que se le quemaban las entrañas y de nuevo la golpeó un orgasmo, aún más fuerte que el anterior, sintió que se desmayaba y su cuerpo se aflojó, dejándola desmadejada, abandonada al más puro placer animal; Lincoln cayó sobre ella , impulsando la cadera ya por puro reflejo, también perdido en el disfrute carnal.

Después de un rato, comenzó a recuperar algo de conciencia y movilidad, sintió el frío y se movió para buscar algo con qué taparse; Lincoln estaba a su lado, no tenía nada encima tampoco y su piel azuleaba; la latina pensó que estaba dormido, pero tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo

—¿Qué pasa amor? ¿estás bien? —

— s-solo estaba pensando, después de esto, tú y yo... ¿s-omos novios, verdad?... ¡dios, apenas puedo creerlo!, eres... eres mi novia —

Ronna jala el cobertor para taparlos a ambos y le responde

— ya soy más que tú novia tontito, soy tu mujer; porque déjame decirte algo, no te voy a soltar jamás, estuve indecisa por un año y estuvimos haciéndonos tontos por otros dos, ya me cansé de eso, ahora eres mío ¿entiendes?...— y le guiña un ojo al decirle — **_tú y tu vergota jajajajajaja... —_**

de nuevo esa preciosa risa que hace que él vuele; entonces la abraza y se quedan dormidos, sin darse cuenta de la hora y olvidados del mundo, que posiblemente se acabe para ellos en cuanto amanezca.

.

.

.

.

**notas:**

**-** todo lo escrito **_en negritas e itálicas está en español_**

1- “Rayuela”, capítulo 7, de Julio Cortázar. Tanto el autor como el libro tienen cosas muy buenas, pero ese libro en específico, aunque no es malo, es un pretexto para los mamones literarios.

.

.

Con este capítulo cierro la primera parte del especial de navidad que ya no es de navidad, espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí; la segunda parte será ubicada unos años después cuando las hermanas menores estén en edad de merecer, así nos quitamos de problemas, tanto legales como morales; muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic de temporada.

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren...

¡COMENTEN! ¡POR PIEDAAAAAAD!...


	5. Día Siete

SEGUNDA PARTE

Día Siete – Lucy, la Obscuridad (?)

A seis días de la navidad, Lincoln se preparaba para viajar a Royal Woods, a casa de sus padres; cuando estaba listo para llevar las maletas al auto, se sentó recordando los momentos tan locos que tuvo hace más de una década, cuando pasaron tantas cosas con sus hermanas mayores, y cuando...

la mañana era más fría de lo normal en un muy nevado Royal Woods, cuando un grito hizo caer la nieve del tejado y del árbol de la casa Loud

— ****_¡¿QUÉ CARAJO...?! ¡¡RONALDAAA!!... ¿QUE HICISTE?... ¡¿QUE CHINGADOS HICIERON, ESCUINCLES PENDEJOS?!... ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!... —_****

La puerta de la habitación de Lincoln está abierta y una entre sorprendida y furiosa María Casagrande Santiago está frente a la cama donde su hija y el peliblanco hijo de sus anfitriones, tratan de taparse con el cobertor mientras sudan frío y tratan de decir algo sin lograr articular ni una palabra; al escuchar este grito, todos los ocupantes de la casa se levantaron y corrieron para averiguar la causa, en la puerta apenas cabían las cabezas de casi todas la hermanas Loud, quienes miraban la escena con distintas expresiones, por lo que, cuando Lynn Loud padre y Rita llegaron, tuvieron que hacerlas a un lado a gritos y empujones; cuando al fin los Loud pudieron entrar al cuarto y vieron la escena, Lynn Sr. casi se desmaya, en el pasillo se escuchaba a Lori y Bobby preguntando qué diablos pasaba, pero antes de que ninguna abriera la boca, la señora Loud les hizo una seña de silencio a las otras, además de una expresión que daba a entender muy bien que, la que dijera algo, lo pagaría muy caro; las chicas de inmediato recordaron en donde estaba su hermana deportista y todas hicieron mutis, y corrieron a sus habitaciones.

Restablecidos el señor Loud y el orden, Rita cerró la puerta; los dejaron vestirse debajo de las cobijas y luego comenzaron los discursos y el interrogatorio, se les regañó por la tontería que habían hecho y por la edad que tenían, lo peligroso que era y cómo podrían echar a perder su vida etc, etc, etc. luego María llamó a su hijo y se fueron de regreso a la ciudad, donde Ronalda estuvo castigada hasta que regresó a clases. En la casa Loud las cosas no quedaron mucho mejor, Lincoln fue castigado y cuando Lynn se enteró, casi lo mata, lo cual le valió un mes de castigo extra con la tía Ruth; las mayores estaban muy frías, cuando no hasta molestas con él, y no fue sino cuando Luan convocó a una reunión de hermanas y les explicó su plan, que la comediante fue calurosamente felicitada por sus hermanas mayores y de nuevo vinieron el buen trato, y algunas visitas nocturnas ocasionales a la habitación del peliblanco, por lo que pasaron esas fiestas sin más problemas. Lincoln fue castigado también durante un buen rato y además llegó un ultimátum de la ciudad, o Lincoln se hacía responsable de “su canallada” o los Casagrande tomarían cartas en el asunto; finalmente se llegó al acuerdo de que, ya que los chicos al fin hicieron pública su relación, los dejarían en paz, aunque la abuela Rosa estuvo molestando para que, en cuanto tuvieran edad, se casaran.

— ... ¡Lincoln!, ¡cariño, apúrate!; sabes que a mamá no le gusta esperar mucho —

el peliblanco, ahora un joven adulto de 24 años, sacude la cabeza y baja con las dos maletas a donde una morena de pelo negro y muy generosas formas lo espera con los brazos cruzados

— ¿qué tanto hacías, Lame-o?, mamá llamó de nuevo y se escuchaba enfadada —

— pe-perdón amor, es que no encontraba mi cartera, pero ya está todo aquí... — le da una palmada a su cangurera —... ya podemos irnos —

y después de poner las maletas en la cajuela, ambos suben al auto y parten para a recoger a María Casagrande y de ahí, a Royal Woods.

La casa Loud es un hervidero de gente; a una semana de navidad, todos se han dado cita este año por primera vez desde hace bastante tiempo, por lo que apenas hay cupo, pero se las arreglarán; para cuando la familia Loud-Santiago llega, ya todos están ahí y la recepción es muy calurosa; sobre todo de las hermanas menores, quienes no han visto a Lincoln en un tiempo; algunas creen que es por los celos de Ronnie Ann, quien escuchó algunos rumores acerca de “cierta navidad en la que Lincoln fue atacado y violado” por algunas de sus hermanas, y aunque ella lo estuvo interrogando, él lo negó todo.

comenzó a nevar ya anocheciendo y soplaba un viento helado que aullaba entre las peladas ramas del árbol del patio, pero dentro de la casa, la chimenea y la calefacción ayudaban a resistir sin problemas esa onda gélida; en la sala, la mayoría de los hermanos Loud se entretenían platicando o jugando algún juego de mesa; en la cocina, Lynn Sr. y Luan se afanaban terminando la cena para todos; aunque la castaña tenía un buen trabajo en el ambiente artístico, también solía ayudar a su padre a llevar el negocio de los restaurantes, de los que había varias sucursales en la región; cuando estaban terminando, entró Rita y comentó su preocupación por Lucy, quien aún no llegaba de Cleveland, donde estudiaba; un momento después, y como si hubiera sido invocada, una llamada de la antes mencionada llegó al celular de su madre

— ¿Aló? ¡Lucy! ¿dónde estás?... apenas te escucho... sí, claro, ahora salgo por ti... — y después de colgar, le comenta a su marido e hija —... era Lucy, dice que está en la estación del tren, no había forma de que viniera en barco y le pareció una mejor opción, voy a recogerla —

Luan mira a su madre y le dice

— mamá, hace demasiado frío y no quiero que te arriesgues con este clima... — Lynn Sr. asiente detrás de su hija —... dile a alguna de las chicas que vaya; o mejor aún, dile a Lincoln, si Lori le presta su camioneta podrá llegar sin problemas —

— pero... —

— sin peros mamá, tú ya no estás para andar rescatando a tus “niñas” de cualquier problema en el que se metan, Lincoln es un adulto responsable y además, es hombre —

Rita lo piensa un momento y acepta la propuesta de su hija, así que sale rumbo a la sala, y al llegar allá, mira por sobre todas las cabezas hasta que localiza una inconfundible por el color, el peliblanco está sentado en el suelo, con su mujer frente a él, ambos envueltos en una cobija, Rita siente un poco de pena, pero es necesario ir por la ex-gótica, por lo que lo llama

— Lincoln, hijo; necesito que vayas a la estación del tren por tu hermana Lucy, acaba de llamar y no quiero que intente venir sola con este clima —

— ¿qué? ¡pero mamá!...—

la boca de Lincoln se cierra cuando su mujer le da un codazo por dentro de la cobija y le dice

— Lincoln, no vas a dejar que tu mamá vaya por tu hermana en un clima como este ¿o sí? —

— Ronna tiene razón, twerp, literalmente, mamá ya no está en edad de hacer esas cosas —

— gracias Lori, por favor préstale la camioneta para que vaya —

— clar... ¡¿mi camioneta?! ¿por qué mi camioneta? ¡mamá, la acaban de arreglar y...! —

una voz corta las quejas de la rubia mientras unas llaves vuelan hacía Lincoln

— ¡toma hermanito! solo no vayas a chocar jajajaja —

— ¡pero Bobby! —

— gracias hijo —

— no se preocupe suegra —

así que Lincoln se levanta y sube por unas botas y una buena chamarra, luego baja para recibir instrucciones inútiles de su padre, y ya aleccionado, llega a la puerta, donde su mujer lo alcanza y le da un beso

— no tardes demasiado Amor, te espera una taza de chocolate caliente y yo... igual que el chocolate, jijiji —

él ríe de la broma y le regresa el beso, y sale a la nevada para cumplir con su deber de hermano mayor.

Pese al clima y a cierto volumen de tráfico, Lincoln no tarda más de 20 minutos en llegar a la estación, estaciona la camioneta y baja, armado del abrigo que su madre le dio para su hermana; al entrar a la estación, le marca para saber dónde está, pero los tonos se suceden sin que haya respuesta, Lincoln marca de nuevo y nada, será hasta una tercera vez cuando Lucy conteste

— ¿bueno? ¿Linky? —

— hola Luce, que bueno oírte, ¿en dónde estás?... ¿EN TROY?... mamá dijo que estabas en la estación del tren, pero yo pensé que... —

— creo que mamá no escuchó, me quedé dormida y me pasé una estación, pero ya no tengo dinero y no tengo como volver —

— no te preocupes ahora te... ¡diablos!, no traigo mi cartera; bueno, Troy no está tan lejos, ¿puedes esperar una media hora? —

— claro Linky, te espero —

el peliblanco regresa a la camioneta, luego busca en su cel el mapa de ruta y arranca. El camino está más o menos tranquilo ya que a esa hora ya no hay muchas personas que viajen por esos caminos, Lincoln escucha música mientras piensa en las dos delicias mexicanas que lo esperan al regresar: un chocolate caliente y una mujer igual; y con estas ideas felices en mente, llega a Troy y enfila a la estación de trenes.

Al entrar lo ataca la música navideña clásica de la época y un santa Claus muy mal caracterizado que le pide dinero para caridad, al acercarse, Lincoln nota cierto tufo que reconoce de inmediato

— ¿seguro que esto irá a caridad y no a comprar alcohol? —

pregunta mientras se escarba en los bolsillos en busca de alguna moneda

— ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿el grinch?, ¡claro que es para la caridad! que yo sea un borracho no me hace un monstruo ¿sabes? —

ambos hombres ríen y Lincoln se encuentra algunas monedas, las cuales deposita en la olla, el hombre le desea feliz navidad y el peliblanco sigue caminando en busca de su hermana; la estación donde se encuentra es más pequeña que la de Royal Woods, por lo que no tiene necesidad de llamarla, apenas entrar en la sala de espera, la cual está casi desierta, la localiza de inmediato; Lucy destaca tanto como lo haría un gato negro en un patio nevado, con su maleta delante de ella y vestida totalmente de negro (aunque muy ligera de ropa piensa él), el peliblanco camina hasta estar a su lado y la saluda

— hola Luce... —

la mujer apenas gira la cabeza y trata de sonreír, pero al parecer, algo no se lo permite, Lincoln la mira un momento antes de darse cuenta de que está helada, y la razón del frío es la ropa que viste: lleva un vestido muy entallado con manga larga, pero con el talle en malla; la falda del vestido le da apenas arriba de la rodilla y aunque pareciera que lleva mallas debajo, sus piernas están técnicamente desprotegidas, pues sus zapatos son muy bajos y no protegen nada más que los pies, así que de inmediato le pone sobre los hombros el abrigo que su previsora madre le enviara; Lucy tardará un poco, pero en cuanto puede se levanta y abraza a su hermano

—¡ por Azathoth, qué bueno que llegaste Linky!, me estaba congelando... pensé que podría llegar a casa antes de que la nevada arreciara, pero me quedé dormida en el tren; cuando me di cuenta, estábamos llegando aquí y bajé tan rápido que olvidé la chamarra, gracias por venir, vámonos —

Lincoln toma la maleta y la arrastra mientras Lucy lo toma del otro brazo y se pega a él, el peliblanco le resta importancia a esto, pensando en que ella tendrá mucho frío, pero ya en la camioneta pondrá la calefacción y se le pasará; al salir, pasan por donde el santa Claus ebrio tiene su olla y toca la campana, este mira a la pelinegra y se relame los labios, ella lo mira de reojo y le muestra el dedo medio mientras sonríe

— Vaya suerte que tienen algunos — dice santa, y saca una pequeña botella, a la que da un largo trago, y luego la guarda mientras hace sonar la campana de nuevo.

Cuando suben al auto, Lincoln de inmediato prende la calefacción y Lucy se pega a su hermano, mientras él sale de la estación, conduciendo a velocidad moderada, ha empezado a caer aguanieve y esto podría provocar un accidente, por lo que hay que extremar precauciones.

El peliblanco mira de reojo a su hermana, que está muy pegada su brazo, apenas dejándolo conducir, afortunadamente la camioneta de Lori es automática, así que no hay problema; ella ha crecido mucho y ha ganado puntos en belleza y en estatura, quienes la conocieron de pequeña no creerían que es la más alta después de Lori y él, (aunque posiblemente todavía pueda llegar a alcanzarlo), además del cuerpo escultural que siempre luce sin reparos; Lincoln cree que solo Leni la supera y... unos ojos azules y profundos chocan con los suyos y Lincoln levanta la vista avergonzado, Lucy se sonríe y le pregunta

— ¿Qué pasa Linky? que tanto mirabas? —

— eemmm... esteee... ¿yo? n-no, na-nada... —

— jajajajaja, claro... nada... creo que somos afortunados de que casi no haya tráfico por este camino a casa o ya hubiéramos chocado —

— ¿qué?... no soy tan malo conduciendo, Luce... —

— si solo vieras al camino no me preocuparía, pero parece que otras curvas te llaman la atención —

— v-vamos Lucy, no... yo no... ¿de dónde sacas esa idea? —

— ¿entonces piensas que soy fea? ¿no tengo lo suficiente como para atraerte? —

— ¡hey, hey!... yo no dije eso... yo... solo digo... qu-que... que... —

— jijijiji... tranquilo Linky, yo sé que ahora que vives con Ronna, le eres absolutamente fiel, o al menos eso quiero creer, no has tenido ciertos “encuentros” con las mayores... ¿o sí? —

Lincoln sintió frío y la camioneta se descontroló apenas unos segundos, solo que él recobró el control de inmediato; el peliblanco se quedó en silencio mientras preguntas e ideas locas nacían y crecían en su mente: entonces ella sabía, pero ¿Cuánto sabía? y lo peor ¿alguien más sabía?; bueno, era obvio que entre las mayores estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado (lo de Ronna era obvio), solo que temía que ¡Ronnie Ann se enterara! las menores lo preocupaban también, aunque siempre se enteraban de todo, y además, la mayoría de las veces no fueron muy discretos (él se preguntó cómo es que sus padres nunca se dieron cuenta de...)

— entonces Linky... al parecer algo te preocupa; pero te voy a decir lo que yo sé: hace unos años, Lori fue a tu habitación en víspera de Navidad y fuiste su “mascota” en turno”; luego, la noche siguiente, Leni y tú se consolaron de ese “jueguito”; al día siguiente, Luna y Sam pelearon, y Luna te llevó al concierto de Hazeltucky donde, según escuché, ella y tu “rockearon”; después vino el “desafortunado” accidente de Luan, y tú ayudaste “mucho” a su “recuperación”; y al día siguiente, Lynn te contó algo muy, muy personal, que acabó con ustedes en cierta situación comprometedora... — Lincoln apenas pestañea —... y todo terminó cuando ella y Ronnie Ann pelearon, lo que hizo que mamá, en castigo, la llevara con la tía Shirley, y curiosamente, eso le dejó el camino libre a tu actual esposa; no olvido nada ¿o sí? —

— ¡diablos!, n-no quiero que mi matrimonio se acabe por esto, estas... historias sobre mí y las chicas... —

— ¿historias? ¿entonces nada es cierto?... espera un momento, no irás a decirme que todo es un invento de las chicas ¿o sí? ¿qué interés podrían tener ellas en inventar algo así? —

— n-no lo sé, pero nada de eso es cierto; b-bueno, sí fui al concierto con Luna, p-pero ella y Sam se encontraron allá y se reconciliaron, aunque si me emborraché a muerte... —

— vamos Linky, ¿de verdad piensas que te voy a creer a ti antes que a ellas?, no hay forma de que Lori se haya inventado una aventura sexual contigo solo para impresionarnos, tal vez Ronna te haya creído, y que bueno por ella, lo que no sabe no le hará daño, pero yo estoy segura de que todo lo que ellas me contaron es cierto... y ahora es mi turno —

Lincoln voltea para ver a su hermana, ella sonríe apenas y sus profundos ojos azules, casi violetas, le dejan ver que ella dice la verdad

— e-espera un mo-momento Luce, yo no... —

Ella se mueve tan rápido como un gato y le cierra la boca a su hermano con un beso, esto hace que la camioneta colee peligrosamente en el pavimento y Lincoln apenas logra frenar evitando que se salgan del camino; él lucha con Lucy unos instantes antes de poder quitársela de encima

— ¿Qué diablos, Lucy?... —

— Linky, mi única razón para venir a casa esta navidad eres tú, ¿crees que vengo por los chismes de tus hermanas? ¿o por el apestoso guisado experimental de papá de cada año?... no Linky, salvo Luan y Leni, las demás son cada vez peor y ya nada es como antes... yo te extraño, esperaba que crecerías conmigo, pero tenías que caer con Ronna... n-no me malentiendas, pese a todo me cae bien, es solo que... después de Lynn... yo esperaba mi turno... — Lincoln apenas puede creer lo que escucha —... después de tu castigo ya no fuiste el mismo, solo hablabas de ella y con ella, viajabas casi cada fin de semana para verla y... y te olvidaste de tus hermanas menores, no sé si a las demás les importó o no... pe-pero yo... yo lloré cada día que te fuiste alejando... p-puedes preguntarle a Lynn... incluso ella dejó de molestarme después de un tiempo, pero jamás le dije nada —

un profundo suspiro sale del pecho de la pelinegra y Lincoln se queda en silencio apenas dando crédito a lo que ha escuchado

— pep-pero Luce, somos hermanos... ¿cómo es que...? n-no entiendo... — ella revira mirándolo furiosa

— ¿QUÉ HAY QUE ENTENDER? ¡ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI LINCOLN!... ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE LYNN PODÍA, PERO YO NO? ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS YO NO PODRÍA?... des-después de todo, yo soy tu hermanita menor... —

la pausa da rienda suelta al llanto de Lucy, quien se abraza a sí misma y baja el rostro, dejando que su obscura melena lo cubra

— no Lucy, no... yo s-solo digo que no entiendo, tu y yo som... —

— ¡YA LO SÉ!... ¡A MI NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE LA NOCHE QUE LYNN SE QUEDÓ A “DORMIR EN TU HABITACIÓN PORQUE ESTABA TRISTE”, SOLO PLATICARON!... ¡TE DIJO QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI! ¡Y NO SOLO LO ACEPTASTE!, ¡TAMBIÉN HICIERON EL AMOR!... — Lincoln mira a su hermana sin saber qué decir —... aunque se lo niegues a Ronna, a mí no puedes mentirme... te vi hacerlo con Leni, con Luan y... c-con L-Lynn... incluso con Ronna... c-cuando Luan hizo la reunión de hermanas, no escuché nada nuevo... pero mi corazón se rompió cuando me di cuenta de lo que significaba lo último, si Ronna y tú aceptaban que tenían una relación, te quedarías con ella, y-yo ya no podría estar contigo y... —

una sirena se escucha dar un pitido y una patrulla se detiene justo detrás de ellos, un oficial baja de la misma y se acerca rápidamente, Lincoln baja el vidrio de inmediato y el oficial le dice

— buenas noches, ¿están bien? —

— s-sí oficial, tuvimos un derrape, y la verdad, nos espantamos mucho —

— ¿el auto enciende?... — Lincoln hace lo intenta y en la segunda vez, la camioneta enciende sin problemas, el oficial observa si hay algún obstáculo, para de nuevo llegar a la ventanilla

— las llantas están bien y no veo nada que impida que puedan continuar, tengan mucho cuidado y feliz navidad —

— gracias oficial, igualmente —

La camioneta avanza para perderse en la carretera bajo la mirada vigilante del policía; dentro del vehículo, los hermanos están en silencio y así continuarán hasta llegar a la casa Loud.

Al llegar, todas reciben a Lucy haciendo ruido, ya sea para celebrarla o para reclamarle, Lincoln la ve un momento para darse cuenta de que el gesto serio no cambia, se pregunta si todo lo que dijo en el auto es verdad; por lo pronto, él cumple con entregarle sus llaves a Lori y busca con la mirada a su mujer sin encontrarla

— Lori, ¿Dónde está Ronnie Ann? —

— María llamó para que fueran a recogerla a casa de una amiga, allá donde la pasaron a dejar antes de llegar; te estaba esperando, pero después de la tercera llamada se fue con Bobby en tu auto, ¿no le hiciste nada a mi camioneta, verdad? —

— no Lori, no pasó nada —

el peliblanco se da la vuelta y se va; después de media hora, la nevada arrecia y el celular de Lincoln suena

— ¿bueno?... hola amor, ¿qué?, espera, apenas te escucho... ah sí, la recuerdo... ¿vas a quedarte allá con tu madre?, n-no, no creo que haya problemas... esperaba mi chocolate caliente y... sí, sí, está bien, cuídate mucho, te amo, hasta mañana — Lincoln llama a su hermana mayor —... ¡Lori!... ¡Lori!... —

— ¿qué pasa, twerp? —

— Ronnie dice que se quedarán en casa de la amiga de su madre esta noche y... —

— ah, sí; le dije a Bobby que por ningún motivo puede quedarse, ya debe de estar por llegar —

y justo en ese momento un auto se estaciona frente a la casa, Lincoln se asoma para ver que, en efecto, su cuñado llegó en su auto; Bobby entra con un poco de prisa y en cuanto lo ve le da las llaves del auto

— toma cuñado, Ni-Ni me dijo que...—

— ya hablé con ella Bobby, gracias, Lori está en la cocina —

En cuanto Bobby desaparece, Lincoln va a la sala, ahí están casi todas sus hermanas, pero Lucy brilla por su ausencia, así que se dispone a buscarla. Supone que estará en su antigua habitación y sube, pero cuando toca la puerta y nadie contesta, entra para ver vacío el lugar; solo hay otro lugar al que ella sigue considerando suyo: el desván; el peliblanco sube, y busca con la vista, hasta que se acostumbra a la obscuridad y la ve, acostada en un sillón viejo, echa un ovillo y con un cobertor encima; él se acerca despacio, pero ella de inmediato se da cuenta

— ¿qué quieres? por favor vete, ya te dije que la habitación es tuya, de todas formas no quiero verlo y... —

— soy yo, Luce, Linc... —

la voz hace que ella brinque y se levante de inmediato, mirando a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos, se tapa con el cobertor hasta el cuello y le dice

— ¡vete! ¿qu-qué diablos haces aquí? —

— Lucy, por favor, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, pero las demás te extrañan allá abajo y...—

— no mientas Lincoln, Lynn me estuvo molestando desde que llegué para que la deje juntarse con las demás en nuestra habitación, pero no me importa, el desván aún es mío y voy a dormir aquí; aunque no quisiera, tengo que pasar toda la semana en casa, pero en cuanto pase navidad, regresaré a Cleveland... no debí de haber venido... —

— no Luce, no, ¿por qué dices eso?, las demás no sé, pero yo estoy feliz de verte... a-aunque lo de hace rato si fue algo extraño y... —

— si Link, ya sé; mira, todo lo que te dije en el auto es cierto, solo que ya no estoy enamorada de ti, claro, esas son cosas de niñitas... — Lincoln siente un poco de desilusión por esto —... pero eso no quiere decir que no desee tener un poco de acción contigo... —

— ¿qu-qué?... —

— Linky, tengo que confesarte que de niña te vi masturbarte más de una vez, incluso yo lo hice mientras te espiaba, pero después de verte con las demás, me juré que tenía que hacerlo contigo al menos una vez —

Lincoln no sabía si sentirse halagado o espantado por esto, él y Lucy se distanciaron después de lo de Ronna, pero el peliblanco pensaba que era algo normal, ella siempre fue de las más avanzadas en cuanto a madurez se refiere y jamás le pasó por la cabeza que ella hubiera tenido esos sentimientos; él siempre asumió que lo que había pasado con sus hermanas mayores fue algo raro, un fenómeno de esos que pasan una vez en la vid... ¡un momento! ¡¿ella lo estuvo espiando?! ¡por dios! ¡y las demás no solo estuvieron con él en esa ocasión!, algo pasó después de que estuvo con Ronnie Ann, ellas estaban muy enojadas cuando su mujer se fue, pero al día siguiente ya no hubo problemas e incluso algunas volvieron a visitarlo en la noche...

una mano se pasea por sobre su bragueta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y una lengua juguetona le lame la oreja, Lincoln se estremece y voltea para encontrarse con los ojos mágicos de su hermana

— ¿qué pasa, Winky? ¿algo te molesta? —

— n-no, pa-para n-nada... — Lincoln piensa en su mujer, pero si ella se fue, ella se lo pierde —... s-solo me preocupa que los demás están abajo y... —

— no te preocupes, solo hay una persona que sabe que estas aquí y no va a subir —

— ¿qué? ¿ quié...? —

Lucy no lo deja terminar y lo calla con un beso profundo, atacando con su lengua mientras sus rápidas manos se deshacen con rapidez de todo obstáculo que representen el cinturón, el botón del pantalón y el cierre, cuando Lincoln se entera de lo que pasa al sur de su ombligo, su miembro erecto ya está fuera de sus calzoncillos; ella lo mira golosa y se deja ir hacia él, relamiéndose los labios, musita un “Itadakimasu” con una vocecita muy de animé y comienza a chupar a su hermano; Lincoln siente que se va al cielo con esa mamada tan deliciosa, se pregunta por un instante en donde habrá aprendido esto su hermana, pero él mismo se obliga a olvidarse de ello, no es su novio ni su marido, pero lo pican un poco los celos de hermano y... ¡al carajo! que buena es!

Lucy comienza a meterlo hasta su garganta y apenas domina el arco reflejo del vómito, esta cosa es tan grande como la recordaba y parecía difícil de dominar, pero ha sabido enfrentarla como se debe y solo el ruido gutural de la verga de su hermano en su garganta es lo que suena; él comienza a responder con la cadera al sube y baja de la cabeza de Lucy y ella aprieta un poco sus manos alrededor del tronco, lo saca un momento para recuperar el aire y de nuevo se lo mete a la boca, solo que ahora juega con la lengua en el glande y el frenillo, lo que hace que Lincoln gima y resople ruidosamente, ella no puede evitar una risita cristalina y de inmediato siente como el pene se pone más duro — ¿así que eso lo excita? — Lucy sigue riendo mientras chupa y lame la punta de la herramienta fraterna y él responde cada vez más rápido a la chupada que le da la pelinegra, ella siente ya ciertas contracciones que le avisan de la venida y se lo mete de nuevo hasta la garganta mientras le estruja los testículos, Lincoln solo da un golpe de cadera más y gruñe mientras toda su leche hirviente golpea la campanilla de Lucy y se pierde en su garganta y esófago.

— ¡PUAH!... ¡cof! ¡cof!... buuufff... vaya que tenías una gran carga guardada, Linky... y estuvo deliciosa hehehehe... ¿crees que todavía podamos seguir? —

la mirada boba de Lincoln no dice mucho, pero su miembro no ha bajado ni un poco, así que Lucy se levanta y se quita la panty de un solo movimiento, tirándosela en la cara

— siento mucho que no podamos usar mi cama Linky, pero a cambio, te voy a dar la cogida de tu vida jajajajajaja... —

Lincoln no hará prácticamente nada, la pelinegra se acerca decidida y se monta en él, clavándose la espada hasta la empuñadura y ambos pujan el placer de una penetración así, ella comienza de inmediato a cabalgarlo mientras suspira y gime bajito, el peliblanco se deja hacer, disfrutando las estrecheces de esa vagina que jamás pensó que tendría; Lucy cambia de ritmo constantemente, haciendo que él tenga que acomodarse, y cuando Lincoln intenta abrazarla para hacer algo ella se detiene

— no, no, no; este es mi momento y mi cogida, y usted, señor, tiene que estarse quieto, yo mando... y te advierto Linky, si me tocas con algo que no sea tu sexo y tus caderas o haces algo que no te haya ordenado o permitido, van a pasar cosas muy malas... —

la mirada de Lucy es de pura maldad, así que Lincoln solo estira los brazos a los lados y se agarra de lo que puede, entonces ella reinicia el movimiento, pero ahora es más fuerte, más rápido, y lo combina apretando los músculos vaginales, estimulando el glande y haciéndolo casi sufrir en el proceso, luego baja el ritmo, y se balancea de adelante hacia atrás, dejándolo sentir el roce de la entrada de su matriz, Lincoln suda y está al máximo de excitación, la verdad es que Lucy es muy buena en el sexo; ella comienza a rebotar de nuevo pero ahora no lo aprieta, solo es el movimiento el que lo hace sentir todo el placer, casi sacándose la verga palpitante y mojada y después dejándose caer hasta que alcanza el tope, el peliblanco no aguantará mucho tiempo esto, está apretando todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo para no derramarse, pero esto es demasiado

— ¡Lu-Lucy!... y-ya-no... ya no aguantooh... ¡Luce!... ¡Luce!... —

y la respuesta es solo el aumento de la velocidad de los sentones, Lincoln siente que su pene se romperá si ella se desvía o se resbala y desobedece la orden, la toma de las grandes nalgas y entierra su rostro entre esos senos, pálidos y pecosos, comienza a responder con desesperación al movimiento de la mujer, quien le abraza la cabeza y arrecia los golpes de culo hasta que él ruge su orgasmo y de nuevo oleadas de leche son descargadas, ahora en el fondo del coño Loud, ella ya tiene rato perdida en su propio goce y sigue contrayendo sus músculos al tiempo que su hermano continúa impulsándose, ya solo por reflejo.

Lincoln está sentado en el desvencijado sillón y Lucy lo acompaña, acurrucada el su pecho

— debería de cumplirte la amenaza Linky, pero la verdad... la verdad es que coges muy rico, ahora entiendo a las demás, yo también hubiera seguido visitándote...! aaahhh, qué suerte tiene Ronna! —

— o-oye luce, perdón que te moleste, pero, tengo hambre y... —

— yo también Linky, vayamos a ver si papá guardó algo de sus macarrones con queso —

él asiente y ambos bajan despacio del ático, la casa está bastante callada, y se preguntan si ya todos se habrán ido a dormir, al bajar se encuentran a Leni y Luan viendo la televisión, mientras Lily duerme a su lado; se van a la cocina y buscan un poco entre los distintos recipientes hasta encontrar lo mencionados macarrones y un poco de Lynn-sagna

— esto es más que suficiente para mí, ¿te quedarías conmigo en el desván Linky? —

— está bien, así no ensuciaré las sábanas de mi habitación —

una voz los hace saltar

— ...y espero que no hagan mucho ruido esta vez, tengo una jaqueca muy persistente y no necesito más golpes en el techo —

Lincoln mira con pánico a una ojerosa Lisa, que los hace a un lado para abrir una puerta de la cocina y sacar una caja de galletas

— ¿Qué? yo también tengo hambre... —

y después de servirse un vaso de leche, se va.

Lincoln la mira irse y le dice a Lucy

— s-supongo que ella era la enterada, ¿v-verdad? —

Lucy solo toma su plato y camina hacia el comedor, Lincoln da por sentada su respuesta y la sigue.

.

.

.

.

Con este capítulo abro la segunda parte del especial de navidad que ya no es de navidad, muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic de temporada.

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren...

¡COMENTEN! ¡POR PIEDAAAAAAD!...


	6. Día ocho

Octavo día — Lana, el Regocijo

El resto de esa noche no fue muy tranquilo, pero al menos Lisa no tuvo que quejarse de ellos, Lincoln y Lucy continuaron con su sesión de amor y sexo en la fría obscuridad del ático, pero no fueron ellos quienes armaron el ruido en la casa Loud esa noche; Leni y Luan se quedaron a dormir en la sala junto con Lily porque sabían que Lori montaría su show, y estando Bobby presente pues...

La mañana siguiente tuvo varios malhumorados en la mesa del desayuno, pero Lori tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Bobby lucía un inusual suéter de cuello de tortuga y unas grandes ojeras, todos sabían lo que había pasado pero nadie se sentía capaz de reclamar, hasta que Rita llamó a su hija mayor aparte

— Lori, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —

la aludida perdió su sonrisa y asintió, sabedora de lo que se avecinaba; Rita tuvo el tacto de llevársela a su habitación, a cuya puerta fueron a pegarse casi todos los demás, en el comedor solo quedaron Bobby, Leni, Lincoln y Lucy; incluso Lisa, que siempre declaraba su desprecio por las “necias emociones humanas”, quería saber qué le diría la matriarca a su primogénita; después de un rato, la desbandada se escuchó viniendo desde la sala, y cuando ambas mujeres entraron al comedor, todos estaban sentados en silencio y mirando para cualquier lado, haciendo muy evidente lo que había pasado; Lori miró con desprecio a sus hermanos y se sentó junto a su marido, nadie dijo nada y el desayuno trascurrió en silencio.

Unas horas después, Ronnie Ann llamó a su marido para que fuera a recogerlas a ella y a su madre, Lincoln se abrigó y salió en el auto; la nieve de la noche anterior forzaba a circular despacio y Lincoln tardó un buen rato en llegar por ellas; venían de regreso cuando el auto comenzó con problemas, parecía no querer acelerar y comenzó a “jalonearse”, Lincoln maldecía en voz baja mientras María disimulaba y Ronna preguntaba que pasaba

— ¿Qué pasa Lincoln? ¿no habías llevado el auto a reparar? —

— ¡maldición!... lo hice, y hasta ayer funcionaba perfectamente, no sé qué... espero que Bobby no lo haya forzado ayer... —

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bobby en esto Lincoln? —

— ayer en la noche andaban en este auto cuando ustedes ya no regresaron en la noche, pero Lori obligó a tu hermano a regresar a casa y creo que algo pasó de camino a la casa; no digo que lo haya hecho a propósito, solo creo que se dio demasiada prisa en llegar, y sabes que este auto ya está algo viejo para ciertas cosas —

y apenas el peliblanco hubo dicho esto, el auto comenzó a echar humo, Lincoln se orilló y salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba; al levantar la capota, lo recibió una gran cantidad de humo muy negro, lo que lo hizo alejarse de inmediato; Ronnie Ann ya estaba a su lado, viendo como su marido maldecía en voz alta mientras tosía escandalosamente

— ¡por dios!... — dijo ella tratando de ayudar a Lincoln —... si Roberto le hizo esto al auto, le voy a cobrar hasta el último centavo de la reparación —

— cof... cof... tra-tranquila, amor... primero deja que revisen el auto y después veremos que hacer... — Lincoln se Limpió la cara con un trapo que su mujer le ofrecía y se paró a un lado del auto —... tú y tu madre váyanse a la casa, ¿quieres ir en taxi o en urbex?... —

Después de un rato, un taxi llegó a recoger a las mujeres latinas y Lincoln se quedó ahí, llamando por teléfono, no pasó ni media hora, cuando una grúa llegó al lugar y una cabeza rubia de pelo corto se asomó por la ventanilla

— ¡hey, Link! ¡ ya estoy aquí!... — Lana se bajó cuando el camión aún estaba en marcha y corrió resbalando un poco sobre la nieve fresca —... déjame revisar tu auto... —

Lana seguía siendo esa hábil chica que reparaba todo cuanto cayera en sus manos, y aunque la universidad le dio una beca para estudiar veterinaria, la mecánica era su “hobby”, así que, después de ponerse unos guantes, se metió de cabeza al cofre del auto de su hermano; estuvo moviendo y quitando tapas, revisando cables y chicotes, moviendo bandas y ruedas hasta que, pasado un buen rato, emergió con la cara algo manchada de grasa para mirar a su hermano

— no es nada muy serio Link, solo que este cacharro ya vio sus mejores tiempos y creo que será mejor que vayas pensando en comprar otro... — la cara de Lincoln era muy seria e incluso algún gesto de tragedia pudo leerse en ella porque Lana sonrió mientras le decía —... pero no te preocupes, puedo echarlo a andar sin problemas, solo no lo corras a más de ochenta ni lo fuerces de nuevo, o podría dejarte tirado, esta vez para siempre —

entonces él tenía razón, seguro Bobby sobre trabajó esa chatarra la noche anterior y por eso...

— lo sabía... ¿y cuánto va a costarme la reparación, Lans? —

— no te preocupes, ya hablaremos en la casa, lo que si hay que pagar ahora es la grúa, pero “Skippy” me hará un descuento, ¿verdad “Skips”? — el chico castaño está enganchando el auto para subirlo a la plataforma y voltea para asentir con una sonrisa —... lo demás depende de quien tenga que pagarme jajajajajaja... —

y una vez arriba el auto de Lincoln, los tres suben a la cabina de la grúa y parten a la casa Loud.

Al llegar a la casa Loud, Lincoln se encuentra algo parecido al protocolo de hermanas de antaño: en la sala, Ronnie Ann y su madre están sentadas con Rita y Lynn Sr. haciéndoles compañía, se siente una atmósfera muy tensa y nadie habla; Lincoln no pregunta nada y va hacia la cocina, pero Luan y Lucy no lo dejan pasar, allá están Lori y Bobby, acompañados por Leni, acá tampoco hay ruido, pero puede ver que Lori está muy molesta; el peliblanco regresa a la entrada y se encuentra con Lola, quien está a media escalera, y al verlo, le hace una seña para que suba, él no se lo piensa dos veces y ya arriba, le pregunta que ha pasado

— hace un momento llegó Ronna con su mamá, y de inmediato fue a reclamarle a Bobby porque descompuso su auto, él apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando Lori se metió entre ellos y comenzaron a pelearse; según Ronna, Bobby le hizo algo a tu auto ayer en la noche, y Lori dice que esa chatarra no servía desde antes y que por eso tú te llevaste su camioneta para ir por Lucy, total que se dieron un agarrón enorme, María se llevó a Ronnie Ann porque le faltó poco para golpear a Lori, y mamá y papá metieron a Lori a la cocina; Leni pudo calmarla, pero tienen más o menos una hora así, no es que el protocolo sirva para algo, pero al menos así no se pelean —

Lincoln entiende que solo hay una forma de arreglar esto, así que baja y de inmediato entra a la sala por su mujer, y tomándola del brazo la lleva al comedor, la sienta en un extremo de la mesa y le dice que no se mueva de ahí, él no es grosero, pero es un tono que usa tan pocas veces, que Ronna entiende que, lo que vaya a hacer, lo hará pasando por encima de quien sea, Lincoln ya no es el “Lame-o” que ella conoció de niños, logró hacerse de un carácter firme y fuerte, y aunque lo use poco, esta será una de esas veces; Lincoln va hacia la cocina, y sus hermanas lo dejan pasar en cuanto lo ven, el gesto les deja en claro que ni siquiera Lori podrá con él esta vez, el peliblanco camina hasta pararse a un lado de Lori y le dice

— Lori, por favor acompáñame al comedor —

— ¿qué carajo quieres twe...? —

— te lo voy a pedir de manera educada una vez más, ¡y no vuelvas a decirme así! —

Lori levanta la vista para ver a su hermano, ya no es el niño miedoso que ella siempre manipuló a su antojo, ahora es un hombre adulto, y está ahí para resolver el problema, ella intenta hacer uso de su edad y posición en la familia

— Lincoln, no hay forma de que me hagas ir para allá, soy tu hermana mayor y no tengo porque ob... ¡HEY! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA? —

Lincoln la ha levantado como si de un costal se tratase y la lleva a cuestas, ella está tan sorprendida que apenas acierta a tratar de defenderse, Bobby se levanta también e intenta hacer algo, pero al poner un brazo en el otro hombro de su cuñado, este voltea y lo fulmina con la mirada; Lincoln entiende ahora porque Lori lo tortura por las noches, podrá ser la mejor persona del mundo, pero en las manos de su hermana es un pobre diablo.

El peliblanco entra con su hermana mayor al hombro y la baja con cuidado, haciéndola sentarse del otro lado de la mesa, frente a su mujer; Lori está sorprendida, pero de inmediato reacciona y trata de amedrentar de nuevo a su hermano

— esto te va a costar muy caro Lincoln, con una sola marca que encuentre en mi cuerpo, te refundiré en la cárcel y ... —

— ¡cállate ya, Loraine!, si eres capaz de distinguir las marcas de tu hermano cargándote a las que te provocas con tus prácticas sexuales, yo mismo me entregaré a la policía —

todos se quedan callados al instante, la misma Lori solo abre los ojos desmesuradamente mientras su cara se pone tan roja como un jitomate, y luego, la gran vergüenza que siente, la obliga a bajar la cara; Ronna esta tan sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar y ver, que solo mira a su marido; aprovechando el silencio, Lincoln se va hacia el centro de la mesa y se sienta

— ahora, no sé cómo es que se originó esta pelea, pero vamos a solucionarla, ¿Ronnie? —

La latina salta cuando escucha su nombre y se pone de pie, unas risitas la sacan de su asombro y se sienta de inmediato, aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo, la escena ha sido cómica y ella misma se sonríe, lo que la relaja

— cuando llegamos mamá y yo, le pregunte a Bobby si no había pasado algo con el carro anoche, pero antes de que me dijera nada, tu hermana se metió como loca a decir que nuestro carro era una basura y que seguro le queríamos sacar dinero y... —

— ¡un momento, Ronalda! ¡eso no fue lo que pasó y lo sabes!, ¡tú acusaste a tu hermano de haber descompuesto tu auto! llegaste gritándole que por su culpa ya no tendrían en que volver a la ciudad y...! —

— ¡ ** _mira maldita perra hija de t_**...! —

**— ¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡CÁLMENSE LAS DOS! ¡CALLENSE! —**

ambas mujeres se callan y se sientan, Lincoln está bastante molesto y es algo tan poco común que prefieren no complicar más las cosas

— está bien, entiendo que no se quieren, y la razón no me importa, pero si se quieren matar tendrán que esperar a que nuestros padres y yo muramos; ahora, la única persona que puede decirnos que pasó con el auto es un mecánico, y afortunadamente tenemos uno a la mano, ¿Lana? ¿aún está “Skippy” afuera?... —

— sí Link —

— dile que por favor revise el carro para darme un diagnóstico, y no te preocupes, yo le pagaré —

— está bien, de todas formas no tardará mucho, tal vez unos quince minutos —

Ese cuarto de hora será una tensa batalla de miradas entre las cuñadas mientras Lincoln las mira alternativamente, pero luego de un rato, ambas se fastidian y prefieren hacerse tontas mirando a su alrededor; cuando Lana y “Skippy” entran a la casa, de nuevo se hace un silencio, el mecánico se sienta frente a Lincoln y sin más, suelta las palabras

— mira Lincoln, tu auto ya es viejo y no necesitaba demasiado para dejar de funcionar... — Lori sonríe con aires de victoria y mira a Ronnie Ann con sorna, pero las siguientes palabras le borran la sonrisa de la cara —... y aunque se nota que acababan de darle un servicio, lo que le habría durado al menos medio año sin problemas, recientemente fue forzado al límite de su capacidad, por lo que el motor estuvo a punto de quemarse, podemos arreglarlo sin muchos problemas, pero como ya te dijo Lana, si lo corres a más de ochenta o vuelves a forzarlo, tendrás que deshacerte de él definitivamente —

Lincoln resopla y pregunta — gracias “Skippy”, ¿Cuánto te debo? —

— son veinte dólares por el diagnóstico, más otros veinte del arrastre, ya sabes, precio de amigos —

Lincoln se acerca billetera en mano y le da cincuenta, le hace una seña de que lo deje así y el chico castaño sale después de despedirse, Lincoln regresa a sentarse y le habla a su hermana

— ya escuchaste Lori, creo que no hay que ser mecánico para entender que lo que pasó ayer fue tu culpa, si hubieras dejado que Bobby se quedara con María y Ronnie, mi auto no se hubiera forzado en la nieve y el pavimento resbaladizo, y no se hubiera quemado en la mañana; no voy a hacerte señalamientos sobre tu urgencia de que tu marido estuviera aquí ni mucho menos, son cosas privadas de las que no tengo derecho de hablar, solo te pido que te arregles con Lana sobre el precio de la compostura... — y se voltea hacia su mujer — Ronnie Ann, independientemente de que tuvieras razón sobre el auto o no, no tenías por qué venir a regañar a tu hermano y lo sabes, y mucho menos cuando sabes cómo es Lori, creo que ambas se deben una disculpa, pero en realidad no me importa si la ofrecen o la aceptan, estoy cansado de que todo deba de arreglarse a gritos e insultos entre ciertas personas de esta familia, espero que entren en razón, yo me voy —

y sin esperar a que algo más pase, Lincoln Loud sale de la casa paterna, armado de una chamarra y un gorro, apenas un segundo después, Ronnie Ann sale corriendo detrás de él

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!... ¡por favor, Lincoln!... a-amor... perdóname yo no...—

él se detiene y se voltea para mirarla, ella también se detiene a unos pasos de él y no se atreve a avanzar más

— Ronnie, sabes que tenías la razón y eso fue suficiente para venir y armar un zafarrancho en la casa ¿o no?, siempre te he dicho que no me gusta ese lado terco y peleonero tuyo, y reconozco que has hecho mucho por controlarte, pero hoy tuve que hacer algo que jamás me había atrevido y estoy horrorizado, no golpeé a mi hermana, pero usar mi fuerza para controlarla es casi lo mismo, estoy muy avergonzado de mí y ya no puedo estar en casa de mis padres, al menos no por ahora, necesito estar solo para pensar en lo que pasó, en lo que hice, p-por favor, déjame solo... y no te preocupes, esto no hará que deje de quererte, solo es un problema mío —

Ronna está sin palabras, ¿Cómo diablos esto es culpa de Lincoln? fue la loca de Lori quien... ¡diablos! es justo lo que acaba de decirle y ya está de nuevo con eso

— descuida amor, me disculparé y voy a estar esperándote —

Lincoln caminó por mucho rato, recorriendo Royal Woods, era cada vez menos un pueblo y cada vez más un suburbio de Detroit, pero seguía teniendo un aire tranquilo y en estas fechas, la nostalgia podía respirarse en el frío aire; el peliblanco trató de despejar su mente, pero la imagen de él cargando a la fuerza a Lori para poder hablar con ella no se le iba de la mente, claro que tuvo que hacerlo, Lori era tan testaruda que no lo dejaría aclarar nada, pero de todas formas le preocupaba: jamás hizo esto, bueno, nunca así, una cosa es separar a las gemelas de niñas, incluso cargarlas una en cada brazo, pero ahora que son adultos...

Un alegre grito lo sacó de su reflexión, y al levantar la cara, vio a Lana en la grúa de “Skippy”, con su auto en la plataforma

— ¡hey, Lincoln! ¿A dónde vas tan triste?... — la grúa se detiene a su lado y la rubia se baja de la misma — cuando te vi salir de casa y a Ronna detrás de ti, pensé que irías a comprar algo, ¿estás molesto? —

— no Lans, más bien estoy algo confundido —

— ven, sube; vamos a dejar tu chatarra al taller y después podemos ir a buscar algo de comer —

Lincoln se sonríe y se sube a la cabina de la grúa; el viaje no será demasiado largo y una vez en el taller, los Louds intentan que “Skippy” los acompañe, pero él se disculpa, tiene bastante trabajo y si Lincoln quiere que su auto esté listo lo más pronto posible, hay que ponerse a trabajar en él, Lana le dice que regresará después para ayudarle en el auto de su hermano y una vez puestos de acuerdo, ella y Lincoln se marchan; después de un rato de caminar en silencio, Lana comienza a mirar a su hermano a hurtadillas, su porte serio y el aire circunstancial la divierten y suelta una risita que no pasa desapercibida para el peliblanco

— ¿ qué es tan divertido, Lana? —

— jejejeje perdón Linky, pero me parece tan extraño verte así de serio, siempre tienes una expresión pacifica, relajada, siempre estas con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si el mundo fuera muy fácil, en cambio ahora... empiezas a parecerte a Pop-pop, ¿sabes? —

— me preocupa lo que pasó en casa Lans, imagínate si algún día tuviera que parar una pelea usando la fuerza, o peor aún, g-golpear a alguna de ustedes, o a Ronnie Ann... ese día me mato... — Lana mira como su hermano se detiene y un gran escalofrío lo recorre

— pe-pero tú jamás harías algo así Linky, lo de hoy fue... un caso muy especial, Lori y Ronnie Ann son demasiado necias, no hay forma de hacerlas entrar en razón; vamos, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... si quieres saberlo, una vez tuve que golpear a Lola... — Lincoln se vuelve para ver a su hermana, que tiene las manos en los bolsillos y la cara baja —... estaba muy tonta e insultó a Lucy de tal forma que... le di una bofetada... y... y ella cayó al suelo, dejó de hablarme durante semanas, y-yo me sentía terrible, pero después ella y Lucy arreglaron su problema y Lola vino a disculparse conmigo... lloramos toda la tarde y después... bu-bueno, lo demás no importa — un vivo color rojo se ve en las mejillas de la rubia —... pero sé que a veces es muy difícil calmar las cosas, aunque jamás pensé que vería esa pelea; yo creo que actuaste bien, Linky y te apoyo —

— gr-gracias Lana —

— ¿te parece si buscamos algo para almorzar? la verdad es que apenas tomé café en la mañana y me muero de hambre —

— está bien, después del coraje que he pasado, mi estómago me está pidiendo algo —

Después de comer, los hermanos estuvieron caminando sin rumbo, Lincoln habló largo y tendido sobre las preocupaciones que tenía y Lana lo escuchó, no es que ella tuviera las soluciones a este o a algún otro de los problemas de su hermano, pero al parecer él solo necesitaba eso: alguien que lo escuchara; después de un rato, Lincoln levantó la cabeza para ver donde estaban, según él habían caminado una gran distancia, pero su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que llegaban de nuevo al taller mecánico, volteó a ver a su hermana quien le sonrió divertida

— ¿cuando regresamos aquí, Lans? tengo la impresión de que hemos caminado mucho —

— jajajajaja es la tercera vez que pasamos por aquí Link, pero estabas tan metido en la plática que ni siquiera te diste cuenta; ven, supongo que estás cansado, vamos por mi auto y te llevaré a un sitio genial —

ambos regresan al taller, donde Lana tiene su auto y se van en él.

El lugar en cuestión, es un bar en las afueras de Royal Woods, a Lincoln le hace gracia que tenga todo el aire de los bares de motociclistas de las películas: de madera algo deteriorada, con anuncio de neón, porche desvencijado, una vieja bomba de gasolina y amplio estacionamiento de tierra; Lana se estaciona al fondo del patio, al otro lado de las motocicletas (porque hay motocicletas al frente) y después de bajar, ambos se dirigen a la entrada del lugar; entran y la rubia es saludada con efusivos, aunque algo rudos saludos por parte de los hombres y mujeres que están a esa hora en el bar; Lana solo agita la mano saludando y busca una mesa, encuentran una al fondo, cerca de la barra y se sientan; de inmediato se acerca una mujer de mediana edad saludando

— ¡hey, Lana! ¿Cómo has estado? —

— ¡hola, “Dime”! **(1)** ya sabes, la escuela y el trabajo no me dan mucho tiempo de respiro —

— ¡jajajaja! anda chica, eres afortunada... oye, ¿y este galán?... hola guapo, ¿de dónde te sacó esta niña? —

— ho-ho-ola... —

— tranquilo Link... es mi hermano Lincoln, de Detroit, tiene mucho que se fue para allá y quería que conociera mi rincón favorito —

— vaya, vaya, vaya; ¿un citadino, eh? jajajajajajaja... siempre quise decir eso; despreocúpate Lans, ya sabes que estás en tu casa ¿qué van a querer? —

— para mí una cerveza de barril ¿ y tú Lincoln?... ¿sabes qué? trae dos “Dime” —

— ¡a la orden! —

cuando la mesera se va, Lincoln le pregunta a su hermana

— ¿ya bebes alcohol Lana? no sabía —

— hay un montón de cosas que no sabes sobre mi Link —

la respuesta suena algo cortante, así que el peliblanco prefiere quedarse callado; las cervezas no tardan mucho y Lana de inmediato toma la suya, dejándola a la mitad de un trago, Lincoln no está muy convencido de tomar, así que la prueba solo por cortesía, pero el sabor es bueno, siente el amargo agradable y fresco en su lengua y bajar por su garganta, es una muy buena cerveza y Lincoln rápidamente la deja vacía

— vaya hermanito, al parecer te has vuelto un buen bebedor —

— no soy un especialista Lans, pero esta cerveza es muy buena —

la rubia, levanta la mano a donde la mesera y le hace la seña de que traiga otras dos, aquella le guiña un ojo y asiente, y casi de inmediato llega, no con dos tarros, como la primera vez, sino con un par de jarras de tres litros y los pone con fuerza en la mesa

— el viejo Pat me dijo que te sirviera en jarra, tiene la sospecha, y yo también, de que esto va para largo; no te ocupes Lana, tu solo alza la mano y vendré de inmediato, y si les da hambre tenemos abierta la cocina —

y les deja una pequeña hoja de cartón, donde una no muy larga lista de comida está escrita a mano

— gracias “Dime”, eres única... — las mujeres se ríen entre ellas y la mesera se va, Lana voltea a ver a Lincoln, quien llena los tarros de nuevo —... ya verás Link, la comida es excelente, no es papá, pero creo que no le pide nada —

después ambos chocan los tarros alegremente y beben.

La tarde pasará tranquila, gente llega y se va del bar, algunos saludan a la rubia e incluso la retan a jugar billar, Lincoln mira lo feliz que es ella en este lugar y se relaja, incluso él jugará billar, sorprendiendo a su hermana con alguna que otra jugada de fantasía y ganando algunas cervezas; luego comerán unos más que buenos emparedados acompañados con más cerveza y hablarán de muchas cosas.

Cuando llega la noche, los hermanos están bastante borrachos, pero muy alegres, en un momento dado, la mesera se acerca y le dice a Lana

— perdón que los moleste nena, pero Pat cree que ya han bebido bastante, no sé qué tan lejos vayan, pero no deberían andar así por el camino —

— cre-creo que tiene razón, Lin-burp- (perdón) Linky... cre-creo que ya tenemos que ir-irnos —

la rubia está visiblemente borracha, pero Lincoln solo se ve algo achispado

— muchas gracias por todo “Dime”... ¿puedo llamarla así? yo me encargaré de llevarla —

— ¡jajajaja, que educado!, puedes llamarme como quieras, guapo... — le dice coqueta —... parece que eres buen bebedor ¿eh? —

— todo lo que le digan sobre el alcohol y la universidad es cierto, ¿cuánto le debemos? —

— Lana es la hija adoptiva de mi tío y siempre paga al día siguiente o con reparaciones mecánicas, pero si te empeñas en pagar... — la mujer saca una libretita y hace cuentas por unos minutos — serían $80.50 —

Lincoln saca su cartera y paga con uno de a $100 mientras hace cuentas en la mente, han estado toda la tarde bebiendo ahí e incluso comieron, haciendo un cálculo rápido no es mucho en realidad

— por favor, quédese con el cambio, nos divertimos mucho y tanto la comida como la cerveza fueron estupendos, ahora tendré a donde escapar cuando me sienta mal en casa —

Lincoln se sonríe y la mujer le guiña un ojo, entonces Lana y él salen; la rubia no está tan borracha como parecía dentro del bar, pero concede las llaves de su auto para que su hermano maneje

— ¿Linky, podemos pasar a mi departamento? no es lejos y no nos desviaremos mucho del camino a casa, necesito cambiarme —

la casa... Lincoln ni siquiera se acordaba de todo lo que dejó pendiente cuando salió a caminar, se queda callado mientras conduce y Lana lo mira

— Linky, si vamos a pasar a mi casa, hay que tomar por la ruta 47, así damos menos vuelta que si entramos a... —

el peliblanco levanta la vista, mira el señalamiento que su hermana le dijera y se dirige hacia allá, la verdad no quiere llegar a enfrentar a su mujer y a su hermana, pero sabe que el evitarlo no arregla nada, aunque unos momentos más no harán daño, así que va conduciendo mientras sigue las indicaciones de Lana y finalmente llegan al lugar. Este es un conjunto bajo de edificios de departamentos, no más de cinco pisos, con balcones y un espacio verde al centro, algo así como un mini-parque con juegos infantiles y una cancha, pero al contrario de los que Lincoln ha visto en la ciudad, aquí todo está bien iluminado y no hay vagos ni basura

— es un buen lugar Lans, ¿Cómo es que lo han mantenido así? —

— organizándonos Link, hay vecinos a los que no les importa, pero la mayoría quiere un ambiente sano y limpio, y las madres se preocupan por sus hijos, sobre todo los migrantes, son los primeros en pagar las cuotas y en exigir la limpieza y la vigilancia, parece mentira que sean más trabajadores y más respetuosos de la ley que nosotros, de hecho vienen mucho a preguntar por espacios y hay lista de espera —

— me da gusto que vivas bien hermana, ¿y tú departamento es...? —

— allá, en el edificio a tu derecha, Link —

suben dos pisos y llegan a la puerta, Lana batalla un poco, pero finalmente encuentra sus llaves y abre; al encender la luz, Lincoln se sorprende al encontrar un departamento limpio y ordenado, la sala-comedor es muy parca y no hay nada que la decore, los muebles son sobrios, pero de buen gusto

— perdón que te diga esto Lana, pero pensé que me encontraría una cueva desordenada y sucia, veo que has cambiado —

Lana está bastante ofendida, pero le responde con un tono burlón

— ya esperaba eso y tú, Lincoln Loud, eres un tonto, la verdad es que he cambiado bastante... creo que desde que te fuiste a la universidad te olvidaste de nosotras, pero no importa, yo no he dejado de quererte ¿sabes?, eres mi querido hermano mayor después de todo; iré a cambiarme y después podemos irnos —

Lana se va a su habitación y al regresar, Lincoln está cómodamente sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesita de centro

— perdón que me haya puesto cómodo, Lans, pero estoy algo cansado, pero si ya estás... —

— no te preocupes, Link, si quieres descansar un poco... —

— la verdad es que no quiero llegar a casa, Lana, todavía estoy algo enfadado con Ronnie y con Lori por la pelea —

— ¿quieres quedarte aquí?, tengo algo de comida china, o podemos pedir lo que sea por teléfono; también hay una recámara extra y tengo todos los cobertores que necesites y... — Lana se escucha feliz de tener a Lincoln en su casa y espera que pueda quedarse, hace mucho que no habla con él y lo del bar fue más un intento de hacer que se olvidara de su problema, pero esto es distinto, sería como cuando eran niños y él jugaba con ella, cuando todo era divertido —... ¿qué dices Linky? —

— me gusta la propuesta y si puedo dormir tranquilo, estoy más que listo para quedarme —

— ¡YIIIPIEEEE!... — grita Lana brincando por la sala y Lincoln la mira sonriendo, Lana se da cuenta y se queda quieta, luego se sienta en el sillón con la cara baja y muy roja —... pe-perdón Linky... digo, Lincoln, es que estoy muy contenta... jajaja ¿se me nota, no? —

Lincoln se sonríe mientras su hermana se acerca tímida, de pronto un celular suena insistentemente, Lincoln reconoce el tono y contesta

— ¿sí?... oh... hola Ronna... no, no estoy enojado, estoy en casa de Lana... la acompañé para ayudarla con unas cosas... ¿lo hiciste? ¿y ella que dijo?... me da gusto, espero verlas mañana... sí, voy a quedarme acá...¿qué? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡no!... bufffff... mira, mañana hablamos, veo que tu imaginación está demasiado activa... Ronnie, por supuesto que me enoja que digas esas cosas... si, está bien... ya te dije, mañana hablamos... si... ya sabes que te amo; aunque la verdad, no me lo haces muy fácil... lo sé, lo sé... con la única que nunca te has llevado bien es ella, pero eres igual de terca... jajajajaja sí, está bien, buenas noches, te amo... — al acabar la llamada, el peliblanco se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá y resopla, mirando a su hermana —... puf... a veces me pregunto porque me casé con ella... —

— ¿ya no la amas Link? ¿por qué dices eso? —

—no... no es eso, es que tiene un carácter muy fuerte; además, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, no hay como hacerla cambiar de idea; he de aceptar que, desde que estamos juntos, ha cambiado bastante, pero hemos tenido peleas muy fuertes —

de pronto, se hace un silencio incómodo entre ambos, que Lana rompe levantándose de un salto y sacando su celular

— entonces, ¿quieres pedir algo para cenar, Linky? —

— no tengo hambre todavía Lans, pero si tú quieres pedir algo, comeré lo mismo —

Lana se sienta de nuevo, es difícil ser anfitriona y ella jamás lo ha sido, nadie va a su casa porque casi nunca está ahí; la rubia enciende la televisión, haciendo zapping mientras espera que él le diga que pare en algo, pero Lincoln no está muy atento, así que por un rato, la pantalla solo parpadea de canal en canal, finalmente se queda en un mosaico de varios canales y ella le pregunta al peliblanco

— ¿quieres ver algo? —

— no sé, no se me ocurre nada —

— ¡diablos, Lincoln! ¿qué te pasa?, ¿sigues pensando en la pelea?, no creo que haya sido tan grave; ¡no hiciste nada malo!... no quieres comer, no quieres ver la televisión, no hablas... ¿quieres tener sexo? —

Lincoln voltea a ver la cara de Lana, una cara totalmente ruborizada donde hay una sonrisita de travesura

— ¿Qué? —

— jajajajajajajaja... e-era una b-broma, por supuesto que no vas a tener sexo conmigo... s-somos her-hemanos... jajajajaja que tonto eres —

Lana se da cuenta de que su hermano se ha puesto pálido, pero no está enojado y se pregunta qué de cierto hay en lo que ha escuchado.

Lana va a su refrigerador y se asoma como buscando algo, en realidad solo hace tiempo para calmar la situación, ya que dentro solo hay un seis de cervezas

—Link, ¿quieres una cerveza? —

— eeeemmmm... b-bueno... —

Lana saca un par y regresa a la sala, le da la cerveza a su hermano y se sienta a su lado, destapa su cerveza y le da un largo trago, el gas le arde un poco en la garganta, pero la amarga bebida se siente muy bien; Lincoln también bebe, pero mucho más despacio que ella por supuesto; de nuevo encienden la televisión, solo que ahora sí se ponen de acuerdo y ven una película, después piden algo de comer por teléfono y siguen viendo la televisión. Después de cenar, y de acabar con las cervezas que quedaban en el refrigerador, Lana se ha achispado de nuevo, pero está cansada, Lincoln limpia las sobras de comida de la sala y va por un cobertor, no tiene mucho sueño y va a comenzar una película que le gusta; en cuanto él se sienta, la rubia se sienta a su lado, se recarga en su hombro y se acomoda ahí, muy sonriente; Lincoln piensa que solo quiere recordar cuando eran más chicos y miraban la televisión así, embozados en un cobertor, entonces la deja hacer y comienza la película.

Lana está un poco “contenta” por las cervezas que se ha tomado y al taparse, comienza a quedarse dormida, Lincoln la abraza para que no cabecee y esto la hace reaccionar, ¿qué está haciendo?, levanta apenas la cara para verlo concentrado viendo la pantalla, mira su mentón firme y sus azules ojos, la verdad es que tiene un hermano muy guapo, la mecánica hace como si fuera durmiéndose de a poco y desliza una mano por el pecho de Lincoln, lo siente firme, y su respiración lenta y el latido de su corazón hacen que el de ella se acelere, no entiende porque, pero está emocionada ¿o excitada?

La mano sigue bajando hasta llegar al estómago, ella la fuerza un poquito más, y la palma aterriza suavemente sobre algo muy cálido y que se mueve un poco al contacto, Lana abre los ojos grandes como platos, ¿es el... de Lincoln? ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios!; ella deja ahí su mano y trata de sentir lo más que pueda de eso que palpita ahí; comienza a recordar lo que escuchó de sus hermanas mayores en una junta de hermanas a la que ella y las otras menores no fueron citadas, pero claro que hubo manera de enterarse de todo lo que hablaron: Lori protestando; Leni triste por ver perdidas otras oportunidades; Luna algo escandalizada, pero muy divertida; y Luan muy animada explicando por qué el castigo y la ausencia de Lynn y la presencia de Ronnie Ann eran tan convenientes para ellas; hubo muchas cosas que en ese momento no entendió, aunque con el tiempo se fueron haciendo claras, pero como ella no fue testigo de nada, todo esto quedó en una especie de “leyenda urbana”

La mano de Lana sube y baja cuando Lincoln contrae los músculos y su miembro semi rígido se mueve, esto la toma por sorpresa y casi la hace saltar, pero logra controlarse y sigue con su experiencia sensorial; de pronto, la mano de Lincoln toma la suya y la quita de ahí para ponerla un poco más abajo, en su muslo, pero antes de que la suelte, la rubia se levanta y abraza a su hermano

— ¡perdón, Lincoln! ¡yo no quería! ¡fue un accidente! no lo hice a propósito! ¡yo...! —

Lana alza la cara para ver a su hermano, quien al parecer no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa, y sin saber ni por qué, recorre con prisa el corto trecho que hay desde el pecho hasta la cara y lo besa, es un beso rudo, pero tiene algo de inocencia, de inexperiencia y hasta tal vez de ¿petición?, Lincoln está tan sorprendido que no acierta a hacer nada, Lana lo abraza y continúa besándolo, ella siente como la boca de él se abre apenas y mete la lengua, explora esa cavidad, rozando los dientes y esperando el contacto con la contraria; Lincoln siente como los senos de su hermana se restriegan en su pecho, es una sensación muy agradable, y entre esto y el beso, va cayendo en un calorcito excitante.

Lana se separa unos segundos para tomar aire y Lincoln la mira, dos pares de ojos azules se encuentran ahí y ella puede leer que no hay demasiada resistencia

— entonces si quieres tener sexo ¿verdad?, ya lo sabía, hace rato no dijiste que no ni hiciste escándalo —

— pep-pero Lana... tu y yo... —

— jajajaja... Linky, se lo que has hecho con las demás, aunque la verdad, siempre pensé que era una especie de leyenda sucia que se habían inventado, pero creo que tu “amiguito” se acuerda muy bien... — Lana está montada sobre él y sus partes medias están una sobre la otra, y pese a la ropa, ella puede sentir el tamaño de su hermano encajando ligeramente en ella —... no entendí mucho de esa plática, pero con el tiempo... —

Lincoln se sonríe, al parecer sus hermanas se lo cogerán quiera o no, entonces manda al cuerno su resistencia, ya ha estado con seis y posiblemente Lana sea la última, (no se imagina a la princesita o a Lisa pidiéndole esto), entonces la abraza por la cintura y la acerca despacio para besarla, pero lo hace de manera suave, con ternura y mucho cuidado, ella no está acostumbrada a estas maneras y se derrite en los expertos brazos de su hermano, él la nota muy floja, entonces se acuesta en el sofá con ella encima y comienza una exploración del cuerpo de la rubia. Las manos de Lincoln poco a poco van recorriéndola, desde la nuca y la espalda hasta un poco más debajo de las nalgas, donde se han detenido un momento para sentir su volumen y firmeza, Lana está perdida en el beso y apenas siente como su cuerpo es tocado, siente un calor especial, uno que tenía rato sin sentir, muy especialmente en su coñito; Lincoln la levanta un poco y ella lo mira entre extrañada y molesta, todo era muy bueno

— ¿Qué pasa Linky? —

— pasa que esto es algo difícil con esta ropa, ¿no crees? —

Lana se ríe aniñada mientras se levanta, y sin más trámite, comienza a desnudarse; Lincoln la mira algo sorprendido, su hermana es tan sencilla y libre, hace todo con una sonrisa en los labios, y salvo la primera vez que le dijo que tuvieran sexo, no la ha visto cohibida o con alguna preocupación, debe de ser maravilloso vivir así; cuando reacciona para comenzar a desnudarse, ella ya está quitándose el brasier, lleno por unas tetas blancas que se antojan, los que comprueba en ese instante, Lana se despoja de la prenda y sus grandes senos se sueltan y brincan juguetones, los pezones son rosas y casi tan claros como el resto de la piel; la rubia levanta la vista para encontrarse con la cara de su hermano mayor, entonces suelta una carcajada y corre hacia él

— eres muy lento Linky, a ver, déjame ayudarte —

y de inmediato le saca la chamarra y la camisa; el apenas se ha desabrochado el pantalón cuando ella comienza a sacarle las botas para nieve y cuando el pantalón de Lincoln está en sus rodillas, Lana lo obliga a tenderse en el sofá

— lo demás lo hago yo, eso que llevas escondido ahí dentro... —señala la muy notoria erección debajo de los boxers —... tiene que ser el famoso “Linky Jr.” como lo llamó Luan —

¿Linky Jr.?, el peliblanco no tenía ni idea de que su pene tuviera un nombre, y mucho menos ese, Lana pasa su mano por encima y él no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío, más de placer que por el clima gélido de la época; y sin más ni más, la rubia libera el miembro de su hermano de la prisión de algodón que lo encerrara, y ya libre del encierro, el poste de carne se yergue en toda su longitud, asombrando a la chica, quien lo mira boquiabierta

— ¡por dios!, ninguna dijo que fuera tan grande... —

— b-bueno, tal vez sea porque eso pasó hace diez años, he crecido algo desde entonces —

— ¡carajo! Lucy y Ronna son las mujeres más afortunadas del pueblo, a-aunque... no sé... debe de doler mucho —

— ¡¿Lucy?!... ¿qué tiene que ver Lucy con esto? —

— Lincoln, literalmente nadie ignora lo que hiciste la noche pasada, bueno, tal vez Lori y Bobby, y mamá y papá; de hecho me pareció muy gracioso que mamá regañara a Lori por coger tan ruidosamente cuando tú y Lucy hicieron la mitad de ese ruido jajajajajaja... Lisa estaba muerta del coraje —

Entonces todas sabían lo que pasó hace diez años, y lo que pasó la noche anterior... esto era grave, y lo que le dijo Ronna por teléfono... pero no fue... Lincoln tenía muchas dudas, pero ya no podía hacer nada, y decidió que si la cosa ya no tenía remedio, no tenía caso preocuparse, entonces dejó de pensar en ello y se preocupó por lo que tenía entre manos ahora, y esto eran las hermosas nalgas de Lana, quien de nuevo se subía a él, con el objetivo claro de sentarse sobre su gran herramienta; solo que la rubia se veía un tanto cuanto nerviosa, Lincoln pensó en la lejana posibilidad de que su hermanita no tuviera mucha experiencia o lo que es peor, que no tuviera ninguna, entonces la ayudó a subirse mientras le preguntaba

— Lana, ¿has hecho esto antes? —

— n-no, la verdad, sigo siendo virgen... —

— ¿cómo? pero, tienes casi 20 años, de verdad nunca... —

— no Lincoln, ¿es tan difícil de creer? ¿ o es que debería ser toda una puta solo porque hago mecánica y frecuento un bar de motociclistas? —

Lana se ve bastante molesta y Lincoln no puede evitar sonreír al verla desnuda y haciendo malabares sobre de él

— no te enojes, yo no dije que deberías ser así, solo que, no sé... mira, me alegra que sea así, yo... yo me siento honrado de ser tu primera vez —

Lana se acerca despacito a su hermano y lo besa, mientras, sus manos se mueven inexpertas intentando enfilar la verga de Lincoln al sitio exacto; él se da cuenta de las intenciones de ella y le ayuda, cuando ya la punta toca la entrada caliente de la chica esta comienza a bajar la cadera y la cabeza comienza a entrar a su más que húmeda flor de amor; los jugos de ella han bañado el pene de Lincoln haciendo que la penetración sea más fácil, pero no deja de ser una vagina virgen, por lo que hay que ir despacio y tener mucho cuidado; cuando Lincoln topa con la barrera natural dentro de ella, Lana se queja un poco y él se detiene

— ¿te duele mucho Lans? —

— n-no, pero no importa, me moriré en el intento —

y Lana se deja caer, metiéndose todo de un golpe, se siente un gran dolor, que ella aguanta con verdadera valentía, pero también siente que le han perforado los intestinos, esa cosa es demasiado grande y gruesa, pero está caliente y palpitante dentro de ella, es fantástico sentirse así de llena

— Lana, Lana ¿estás bien? —

Lincoln la abraza sacudiéndola un poco, ya que ella no le responde, cuando se da cuenta de que su hermano le habla ella responde algo atontada

— s-sí Linky... estoy... estoy bien... —

y estarán quietos un momento, mientras ella se acostumbra y espera que el dolor se vaya de a poco, Lincoln apenas respira, ella está muy apretada y él se siente demasiado bien dentro, está muy caliente y cree que será difícil hacer nada

— Lans, ¿p-puedo... puedo moverme? —

la chica solo asiente, entonces Lincoln comienza a hacer pequeños movimientos dentro y fuera, mientras la toma del trasero para poder tener cierto control, el movimiento duele un poco al principio, pero después una deliciosa sensación lo reemplaza, Lana intenta acomodarse un poco mejor y algo la roza hasta el fondo, es una sensación tan deliciosa que se arquea hacia atrás mientras suelta un gemido

— ¡Lana, Lana! ¿te lastime? —

— n-no she que hiciste..., pero repítelo... se shintió delishioshooohhh... —

y él obedece, comienza a entrar y salir en movimientos más largos y rápidos, y en el fondo de la vagina de la rubia, el glande de Lincoln roza la boca del útero haciendo que las sensaciones sean cada vez más y más fuertes; Lana aúlla su placer descontroladamente, pide más a gritos e intenta acelerar el ritmo de la penetración brincando sobre su hermano.

Lincoln ha sentido varios golpes que han estado cerca de lastimarle el miembro, por lo que abraza apretadamente a Lana, obligándola a detenerse

— es-espera un momento Lans... cambiemos de posición o me romperás... —

y la recuesta en el sillón, Lana abre las piernas totalmente, facilitando la penetración de ese gran trozo de carne; Lincoln reinicia la labor de penetrar ese coño que chorrea como una fuente, solo que ahora él controla toda la acción; comienza con una rápida sesión de arremetidas, hasta el fondo, mientras ella solo puja concentrada en recibir entero a su hermano; luego él baja la velocidad, no así la fuerza y son grandes estocadas, cada una fuerte y directa las que hacen que Lana empiece a pedirle más, esto es delicioso, nunca pudo hacer algo así con sus dedos y Lola tampoco llegó a ese nivel, Lincoln sigue dando golpes espaciados pero fuertes y la rubia se descontrola

— **¡DAME MAS DURO LINKY!... ¡AAHHH!... ¡AAAHHH!... —**

Lincoln retoma el ritmo rápido de penetración y los gemidos suben de tono, ella empieza a apretarse mucho, tanto, que el peliblanco sabe que ella ya no aguantará demasiado y aumenta la velocidad lo más que puede, Lana suelta su último grito cuando la venida la golpea y siente que un chorro de leche caliente la llena, el orgasmo dura un poco más de lo que hubiera creído, lo que es muy bueno, y Lincoln sigue entrando y saliendo despacio mientras su miembro se va aflojando, hasta que sale del coño de la rubia, entonces se recuesta detrás de ella, haciendo cucharita, Lana jala el cobertor y se prepara a pasar la noche así, un poco apretados pero juntos y calientitos; después de un rato se da cuenta de que será imposible y se levanta, no tiene que decir nada, Lincoln va tras ella y se van a la habitación, donde una cama y posiblemente más sexo los esperan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**1-** Se pronuncia “daim”, es el nombre de la moneda de diez centavos en Estados Unidos

-Todos los diálogos y textos en **_negrita e itálicas_ **están en español

.

.

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta saga, que espero terminar antes del 14 de febrero jajajajajaja... ok, no, mal chiste

por favor comenten, sus comentarios me alimentan

COMENTEN, POR PIEDAD!!!


	7. Dia Nueve

Día Nueve – Lola, la Tristeza

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Lincoln y Lana llegaron a la casa Loud (después de una “agitada noche” en el departamento de ella), las cosas lucían mucho más calmadas, era algo tarde, pero todos estaban apenas desayunando, en el comedor había algunas de ellas y otras estaban en la sala, todas con un plato de panqueques en las manos y platicando entre bocado y bocado; Lana entró corriendo a la cocina para pedir su plato y Lincoln fue recibido por un apretado abrazo y un beso por parte de su mujer, quien le habló con un tonito aniñado

— Hola amor, ¿todavía estás enojado con tu Ni-Ni?, he sido una niña buena, me disculpe con todos por el escándalo de ayer y hasta hice las paces con Lori—

— qué bueno, eso me alegra; y no estaba enojado Ni, solo es que no me gustó hacer lo que hice —

— bueno, pero eso ya no importa, ven a sentarte, tu papá está haciendo unos panqueques deliciosos ¿o quieres algo más?, puedo prepárate lo que quieras —

Lincoln le sonríe — los panqueques serán suficientes —, pero lo que no le dice, es que Lana se portó como una especie híbrida de vampiro con mujer Lobo y estuvo cabalgándolo toda la noche, así que en realidad el necesitaba más descanso que alimento, aunque estaba bien si después de desayunar se podía ir a su habitación y dormir; Ronna llevó a su marido hasta la mesa del comedor y lo dejó instalado mientras iba por la comida, Lana venia de regreso y se sentó a su lado, se sonreía con él constantemente y a veces soltaba una risita en voz baja, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que se estaba portando como cuando era pequeña y hacía alguna travesura y eso lo preocupó, no quería que nadie se enterara de que había tenido sexo con Lana, que era apenas mayor de edad; Ronna llegó con el plato para él, se sentó al otro lado y siguió explicándole sobre el “tratado de paz” que había logrado con su cuñada, y al parecer, esto enfrió los ánimos de Lana, quien se levantó con su plato y se fue a la sala.

Apenas la joven rubia se retiró, cuando entró Lori, quien de inmediato se sentó frente a su hermano

— hola Linky, espero que ya no estés enojado conmigo; mira, lo de ayer fue una tontería entre nosotras, pero ya hablamos y arreglamos ese asunto; también hablé con el amigo de Lana para que me pasen los gastos de reparación de tu auto, no quiero que estemos enfrentados por una cosa así, somos familia y tenemos que apoyarnos —

Lincoln se sonríe mientras piensa que lo que hace su hermana es tratar de que sus secretos de alcoba no salgan a la luz, aunque a él tampoco le conviene que ciertas cosas se sepan, así que no forzará nada

— muchas gracias Lori, y me alegra que tú y Ni-Ni se lleven bien de nuevo —

Lori se levanta con una gran sonrisa y se va, diciendo adiós con la mano; Ronna se pega a su marido y le dice al oído

— espero que estés listo porque esta noche vas a tener tooodo lo que acumulé en dos días sin tu “amor” —

y le da un lametón que lo hace estremecerse.

El resto de la mañana pasará con la mayoría de los Loud en la sala, platicando o viendo tontas películas navideñas; el clima ha ido mejorando poco a poco y por la tarde las chicas deciden que tienen una oportunidad de salir a hacer algunas compras navideñas pendientes, así que la tropa se organiza y se alistan para ir al centro comercial; Lincoln presiente que ahí es donde morirá si Ronna escoge ese momento para quedarse a solas con él, pero sorprendentemente, ella también está muy animada por ir de compras

— ven conmigo Linky... — ella le ruega —... quiero comprarle algo extra a mamá y tal vez hasta me alcance para alguna que otra cosita para esta noche — y le guiña un ojo, pero el peliblanco está muy a gusto envuelto en uno de los edredones que hay en la sala por lo que declina su oferta

— ¡que flojo eres!, está bien no me acompañes, es más, hasta creo que es mejor, será una sorpresa para ti —

y se va después de mandarle un beso, las demás ya están subiendo a los autos disponibles y Lori toca el claxon insistentemente mientras le grita

— ¡VÁMONOS RONNA! ¡NO ALCANZAREMOS NINGUNA OFERTA! —

entonces la morena sale dando un portazo y corre hacia la camioneta de su cuñada.

En la casa Loud solo quedaron Lynn Sr., quien experimentaba con un nuevo postre sorpresa; Lisa, que estaba ocupada dándole los últimos toques a un robot; y Lincoln, quien de inmediato se quedó dormido, tenía el estómago lleno de panqueques y estaba bien abrigado por lo que su descanso estaba garantizado. Unas horas después, un gran portazo hace que el peliblanco salte alarmado, él y su madre corren de inmediato a ver qué pasa y se encuentran con Lola que viene con el ceño fruncido y mirando al suelo, se queda recargada en la puerta y Rita comienza a regañarla, la princesa no dice nada e intenta ignorar a su madre, pero Lisa viene bajando las escaleras y también le reclama por el portazo; entonces Lola explota y comienza a soltar insultos contra su hermana, corre hacia las escaleras, casi tirando a Lisa de pasada y da otro portazo al encerrarse en su habitación; todo esto es nuevo para el peliblanco, que pregunta a su madre

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? no recuerdo haber visto a Lola así en mucho tiempo, ¿tiene algún problema? —

— no tengo ni idea hijo —

Lisa solo niega con la cabeza, desaprobando, y regresa a su habitación; Lincoln sube las escaleras mientras piensa en ver si puede hablar con Lola, después de todo sigue siendo su hermano mayor y quiere ayudar; él se acerca despacio a la puerta del cuarto que solía ser de las gemelas y que ahora solo ocupa la “princesita” y escucha un lamento bajo, se diría que Lola llora debajo de las cobijas o con la cara en la almohada; esto hace que el corazón del peliblanco le duela, sus hermanas no deben sufrir nunca, al menos no si él está ahí para hacer algo; Lincoln toca la puerta suavecito pero no obtiene respuesta, lo intenta de nuevo, pero como Lola no le contesta, decide entrar; gira el pomo de la puerta y lo encuentra abierto, entonces asoma la cabeza y ve un cuadro que ya esperaba: Lola está tirada en su cama y llora desgarradoramente de cara a su almohada, es un llanto que suena muy real para ser un berrinche, así que Lincoln entra, decidido a resolver el problema que su hermanita tenga, no importa lo difícil que sea; cuando él está cerca de la cama, le habla a su hermana muy bajito

— Lola... Lola, ¿estás bien? —

la rubia salta al escuchar esa voz pero ahoga un grito al ver que es solo su hermano, quien está parado junto a su cama, ella se levanta con cara de enojo, pero antes de decirle nada, se lanza a sus brazos soltando el llanto de nuevo

— ¡LINKYYYY!... ¡¡BUUUAAAAAHHH!!... —

Lincoln la acerca de nuevo a la cama y se sienta junto con ella, la rubia seguirá llorando por un buen rato mientras se abraza de él.

Ya más calmada, Lincoln comienza a preguntarle el porqué de su llanto, Lola suspira un poco

— p-pues... perdona Linky, es que estoy muy triste; estaba con mi novio, más bien mi ex-novio, se llama Randy y es un imbécil; n-nunca habíamos tenido problemas, pero lo encontré en el centro comercial con sus amigos y... y-yo creo que quiso verse muy rudo frente a ellos... me estaba tratando mal, como si yo fuera una cualquiera, cre-creo que estaban algo tomados y... y ellos se rieron de mí... (snif) (snif)... y el no solo no me defendió, también se reía, y-y cuando me dijo que era una p-pobre tonta que no valía la pena yo... y-yo... —

Lola llora de nuevo y se refugia en el pecho de su hermano, ella no se ha dado cuenta, pero Lincoln está rojo de la ira, trata de disimular su enojo y habla lo más calmado que puede para tranquilizar a su hermana

— tranquila Lola, ese idiota no es más que un pobre imbécil si no puede darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era, tu estas mejor sin él, mil veces mejor... ese... no merece ni lamer el suelo que pisas... pero te juro que se va a arrepentir... ¿cómo dijiste que se llama? —

— Randy... Randolph Rubiner, es hijo del dueño de unos almacenes del lado de Pontiac, se siente todo un ricachón, pero es solo un presumido... no sé ni qué le vi... ¿qué vas a hacer Lincoln? —

— n-nada Lola, nada... solo quería saber quién es... —

por supuesto que esto no es verdad, Lincoln ya está pensando en cómo hará para encontrarlo, lo que suceda después... simplemente sucederá.

Lincoln se abriga y le avisa a su madre que va a salir, él a estado con Lola hasta que ella se ha dormido, así que no se dará cuenta de nada; el peliblanco tiene que caminar porque no tiene auto y no quiere llevarse el de nadie por si pasa algo; después de un rato se da cuenta de su error, no tiene ni idea de donde ha de encontrar a ese “niñito estúpido” y empieza a obscurecer; cuando comienza a pensar en renunciar a su búsqueda, un claxon le llama la atención y una camioneta se detiene a su lado

— ¡hey!, ¡pero si no es otro que el viejo Lincoln Loud! ¿qué vientos te han traído de regreso al pueblo, eh compañero?... — se trata de su amigo Liam, quien maneja la camioneta de la granja; el tiempo ha sido generoso con él y la vida de trabajo de la granja lo ha hecho crecer, es más o menos de la estatura del peliblanco, pero más fornido; de inmediato baja del vehículo y ambos amigos se dan un abrazo

— ¡hey, Liam! ¿Cómo has estado, amigo? —

suben a la camioneta y Lincoln deja para después el problema de Lola, de todas formas no tiene forma de saber cómo encontrar al tipo; Lincoln se da cuenta de que su amigo está bien vestido y detecta un toque de perfume

— esteeee, perdón que te pregunte esto, pero ¿ibas a algún lado? —

— y que lo digas Loud, justo quedé con los chicos para para tomarnos unas cervezas en un bar del centro, ¡y para allá vamos! jajajajaja seguro que les dará gusto verte —

el peliblanco se sonríe y acepta de inmediato, por supuesto que será bueno ver a sus amigos, ya que, viviendo en Detroit, casi no puede ir a verlos al pueblo; después de un rato, llegan a un bar del distrito viejo de Royal Woods, es pequeño pero muy confortable y de inmediato localizan la mesa donde ya están Rusty y Clyde

— ¡hey chicos! ¡miren lo que trajo el viento del lago! —

— ¡Lincoln!... ¡jajajaja comienza a juntarse la pandilla de nuevo! —

— ¡hola Clyde! ¡hola Rusty! ¿cómo les ha ido? ¿no vienen Zach y Stella? —

— Stella está de vacaciones en el pueblo de sus padres, en las filipinas creo, y Zach dijo que llegaría algo tarde —

informa Clyde, los recién llegados se sientan y comienzan a platicar alegremente mientras llegan las bebidas.

La noche llega y el grupo platica alegremente mientras esperan a su amigo, el lugar está algo lleno y van llegando más personas todavía, no parece que estén a tres días de navidad; Lincoln se disculpa para ir al baño y va pasando entre la gente hasta llegar allá y después de hacer sus asuntos, regresa a su mesa, pero apenas ha avanzado unos metros, cuando un nombre le suena familiar, tal vez demasiado

— ... y esa estúpida Lola se piensa que por ese cuerpo voy a caer, jajajajajaja, no amigo no; no niego que es muy bonita, pero la hija de un cocinero no se merece que yo ande con ella, jajajajajaja... —

el peliblanco no lo piensa dos veces y se abalanza contra el que dijo eso de su hermana, le da dos o tres golpes antes de que los otros reaccionen, pero empiezan a golpear a Lincoln y él se da cuenta de que esta con una gran desventaja; siente unas manos que lo sacan de la pelea y lo arrastran rápidamente fuera del bar y de pronto se encuentra corriendo por la calle seguido de Clyde

— ¿ y Liam y Rusty? — pregunta preocupado

— Liam salió para hacer una llamada y Rusty no sé, pero no podemos esperarlos, vienen detrás de nosotros — dice el negro

Randy y sus amigos siguen detrás de Lincoln y Clyde, ambos se meten en un callejón y se esconden entre unos contenedores de basura, lo perseguidores se paran en la entrada y hacen valla para no dejar que nadie salga, Randy habla en voz alta

— ok viejo, no sé quién eres, pero te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada, mi padre es muy importante por aquí y tiene mucho dinero, así que la policía no puede tocarme; pero hagamos un trato, si me das todo tu dinero y me pides perdón de rodillas, tal vez considere no hacerte nada, ¿me escuchaste? —

Lincoln está atragantado del coraje, si solo fuera él ya vería quien es, pero Clyde no es peleador y ellos son al menos cinco, el moreno está detrás del peliblanco y escribe como loco en su celular, pero después lo guarda y se acerca a Lincoln

— y-ya vienen los refuerzos —

— ¡hey, viejo!, ¿escuchaste mi oferta?, se me está acabando la paciencia y si entro a buscarte, no voy a ser muy amable —

Los amigos de Randy ríen, en eso, una camioneta se detiene detrás de ellos y de ella bajan Zack, Liam y Rusty, dejando a los perseguidores atrapados entre el callejón y ellos; ahora la cosa se empareja bastante, sobre todo porque el granjero podrá con un par de ellos sin problemas; esto es lo que Lincoln esperaba, entonces se levanta de su escondite y sale con Clyde siempre a sus espaldas, el peliblanco se paa frente a Randy y le dice

— ok, “viejo”, ya estoy aquí, y te propongo algo: vamos a pelear solos, tú y yo; tus amigos no se meterán y los míos tampoco; veo con agrado que eres más o menos de mi edad, así no tendremos problemas con la ley, porque nadie quiere problemas con la ley ¿o sí, Randy? —

— ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —

— tendrás que ganarme para averiguarlo —

Lincoln se quita la chamarra y se la tiende a Clyde, luego mira a su contrario y levanta los puños, Randy hace lo mismo, pero cuando se acerca a hablar con sus amigos para que le cuiden la chamarra, el peliblanco nota que se hacen señas y le dice a Clyde en voz baja

— dile a los demás que se preparen —

el moreno asiente y se hace hacia atrás hasta estar junto a sus demás amigos, entonces comienza la pelea.

Ambos comienzan a dar algunas vueltas, como estudiándose, entonces Lincoln sabe que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, Randy boxea y se le nota en la guardia y el resorteo sobre las puntas de los pies, finta un poco para uno y otro lados y está siempre a distancia; el peliblanco tira uno o dos golpes como para medirlo y aquel cabecea, esquivándolos

— ¡hey, viejo!, veo que sabes algo de boxeo, ¡esto va a ser divertido! —

y de nuevo baila y se mueve rodeándolo, Lincoln no se apresura, de nuevo tira un jab de izquierda y empieza a medir el cabeceo, Randy toma confianza y suelta una seguidilla de golpes cortos que dan en la defensa del peliblanco, nada de qué preocuparse, es rápido, pero parece que no pega fuerte; Lincoln se arrima y de nuevo tira rectos cortos que aquel esquiva sin problemas, pero en el último intento, el brazo izquierdo no se estira y un gancho bajo entra en el estómago de Randy, que estaba desprevenido de un ataque al cuerpo; esto lo hace trastabillar y se retira hacia atrás deprisa, jala aire mientras mira a Lincoln con el ceño fruncido y la guardia frente a él, se sonríe, pero ya no hay nada de divertido en esto

— va-vaya viejo... puf puf... ese fue bueno... fue un golpe de suerte, vamos allá entonces —

y se deja ir con todo, haciendo fintas y soltando duros golpes que Lincoln apenas puede bloquear, se da cuenta de que lo de hace un momento fue un engaño, esta vez siente que puede lastimarle los brazos y escapa moviéndose hacia un lado, de forma que los últimos golpes solo darán en el aire; Lincoln baja los brazos y abre y cierra las manos, comprobando que no haya daños, Randy se ríe y se burla de su contrario

— jajajajajaja... venga viejo, estamos calentando... ¿o te lastime las manos? jajajajajaja —

los otros hacen coro a las risas, pero el peliblanco sabe dónde está parado con respecto a la pelea y no tiene problemas, entonces levanta las manos y lo llama

— vamos Randy, no me has hecho ni la mitad del daño que yo te hice con un solo golpe, ¿duele, verdad? —

la sonrisa se borra y Randy se acerca muy decidido, comienza de nuevo a tirar golpes que Lincoln esquiva moviéndose con la cintura y yendo hacia atrás poco a poco, midiendo cada golpe, y cuando un jab de izquierda le pasa cruzado frente a la cara, Lincoln lo toma del brazo y lo jala, Randy pasa de largo y una rodilla se clava en su estómago, haciéndolo caer; él está hincado y jala aire desesperadamente, mientras Lincoln le da la vuelta y se aleja un poco

— vamos Randy, ¿Qué van a pensar tus chicos?, levántate, incluso te puedo dar algo de tiempo si quieres —

Randy se levanta poco a poco y va recuperando el aliento

— o-oye viejo, no quedamos en usar patadas... uuf... puff... jejeje... pero no hay problema, puedo vencerte de todas formas —

comienza a caminar en círculo y Lincoln lo siguen enfrentándolo todo el tiempo, cada vez más rápido, pero cuando pasa por donde están parados los amigos de Randy, uno de ellos le mete el pie y Lincoln cae, entonces aquel se lanza para golpearlo con golpes de martillo, Lincoln recibe tres o cuatro en la cabeza, pero de inmediato le toma las manos y le responde con un cabezazo que le da en el pecho y lo saca de balance, luego lo avienta y se levanta; se toca la cabeza midiendo el daño, tal vez un chichón y una cortada en la frente, nada muy grave, Randy se ríe mientras se levanta

— ¿Qué pasó, viejo, tropezaste? jajajajaja... hay que tener cuidado —

— ok, ya me cansaste, la pelea era entre tú y yo, pero ya que no puedes ganarme limpiamente, voy a acabarla de una vez —

Randy hace cara de miedo y simula temblar mientras los otros se carcajean, entonces Lincoln se acerca despacio pero con su guardia lista; no ha tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que Randy tiene muchos huecos en su defensa baja y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que abra esa ventana y ahí lo acabará; Randy empieza a tirar golpes por todos los ángulos: rectos, ganchos, volados, todos a la cabeza de Lincoln y esperando noquearlo, Lincoln esquiva muchos, recibe en la guardia otros y técnicamente ninguno entra, pero empieza a ver las ventanas y mete fuertes jabs a la cara de Randy, haciéndolo dudar, ¿Cómo es que logra hacer eso?, Randy se tira hacia atrás y ahí está la ventana que Lincoln esperaba, entonces se tira hacia adelante con un gancho al hígado de nuevo, pero apenas lo roza — ¡diablos! tardé en moverme — piensa el peliblanco, Randy se dio cuenta y ese golpe ya no sirve, entonces hay que hacer estrategia de nuevo, Lincoln sigue tirando esos rectos que entran francos a la cara de Randy y cada vez lo van lastimando más, ya está muy hinchado de una ceja y su boca sangra, pero aquel no ha de rendirse; Lincoln ha tenido que sacrificar el recibir algunos golpes también y sabe que si no se cuida alguno puede tirarlo, pero confía en su habilidad; entonces el peliblanco cambia su táctica, ya que sus golpes están entrando, aprovecha para conectar y salir, dando paso laterales, esperando a que Randy lo enfrente y se desgaste poco a poco, tirando golpes que ya no aciertan, respirando cada vez más rápido y jadeando ruidosamente; ahí están los golpes que Lincoln le dio al hígado y al estómago, pareciera que no, pero hicieron su trabajo a largo plazo, el peliblanco decide que ya estuvo bien de jugar con Randy, ahora hay que acabarlo.

Comienza con una ráfaga de golpes a la cara, no todos entran, pero lo distraen lo suficiente para que Lincoln lo haga moverse a su antojo y lo canse más, el peliblanco se engolosina y comienza a patear las espinillas del contrario, quien no sabe qué pasa, recibe dos, tres y hasta cuatro patadas seguidas, que tardan en dolerle por las botas de nieve, pero que son bastante efectivas porque Randy comienza a cojear mientras escapa de este castigo, de nuevo vienen los golpes rectos, ya menos fuertes pero que siguen llegando a esa cara que está muy castigada y que lo hacen bajar la guardia lo suficiente para que un volado asesino que sale desde la derecha de Lincoln, golpee de lleno en la quijada de Randy, su cabeza va un poco más allá de los 90 grados en el giro y después se derrumba, semi noqueado; ahora las risas son de parte de la pandilla de Lincoln quienes se acercan a felicitarlo, pero Lincoln está alerta y corre entre ellos para darle un golpe a uno de los amigos de Randy, que se tambalea hacia atrás mientras una pistola cae de sus manos; Liam se acerca amenazador, y lo toma por el pecho levantándolo

— ¿una pistola? ¡cobarde de mierda! —

y lo golpea tan fuerte, que aquel idiota vuela al menos tres metros antes de caer y quedar inmóvil, Clyde se ha apoderado del arma, tomándola con un pañuelo

— veo que tiene número de registro, sería interesante saber a nombre de quien está y si el dueño sabe para que la usan —

— e-el padre de Jack vende armas... — dice uno de ellos señalando al recién golpeado —... siempre la trae y la presume, pe-pero no creo que su padre sepa que la tiene —

— entonces será mejor que no se entere... — y con una habilidad que nadie esperaba en el moreno, este descarga la pistola y la desarma —... me llevaré las balas y les dejo esta cosa desarmada, espero que serán precavidos y no querrán usarla —

los otros asienten en silencio, y se quedan ahí, tratando de reanimar a sus compañeros; Lincoln y sus amigos ya se retiran, pero el peliblanco se detiene un momento y regresa despacio

— cuando Randy despierte díganle que “la princesita” le envía saludos y que si se le acerca de nuevo, voy a regresar por él —

luego se da la vuelta y camina hasta alcanzar a su pandilla.

La celebración fue enorme, estuvieron en otro bar hasta que a las dos de la mañana, como marca la ley, fueron echados del lugar; todos estaban bastante ebrios, así que acordaron ir a la casa más cercana y quedarse ahí, pero Lincoln recordó lo que le dijera Ronna y prefirió irse aparte, entonces se cambió el plan, irían a dejar a Lincoln y de ahí a la casa de Clyde, donde pasarían la noche; al llegar a la casa Loud, Lincoln se bajó y despidió de sus amigos prometiendo venir más seguido y juntarse, luego se encaminó con paso inseguro hasta la puerta y luchó un momento por encontrar la llave correcta, pero cuando dio con ella, la puerta se abrió frente a él y aparecieron Rita, Leni, Luan, y por supuesto, Ronnie Ann.

El humor de cada una variaba desde la preocupación de su madre hasta el enfado de su esposa, pasando por la sonrisa de Luan y el susto de Leni, pero al verlo pusieron el grito en el cielo y lo metieron a la casa de un tirón, de inmediato lo llevaron a la cocina y ahí comenzaron a curarlo y ponerle ungüento en la cara, lo desnudaron de la parte superior del cuerpo, pero no tenía moretones ni nada parecido, solo su cara tenía una cortada y uno que otro golpe; Rita estuvo ayudando en la curación, pero no se quedó demasiado, así que después de que acabaron, se despidió y se fue a su habitación; Leni, hizo lo mismo que su madre y Luan estaba muy interesada en lo que pasaría después, pero su entusiasmo se enfrió cuando miro la cara enojada de su cuñada, entendió que a su hermano le esperaba un buen regaño y no quiso ser testigo de ello, así que también escapó, no sin antes tirarle un chiste burlón al peliblanco.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Ronna comenzó a regañarlo, sabía que salió y posiblemente con los amigos, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero no le gustó que no la invitaran y peor, que ni siquiera le avisara, aunque ella le había dicho que esa noche era su noche especial; y eso no era todo, no, además se armó revuelo en la casa cuando Lola bajó a mostrarles un video de una pelea en el centro de Royal Woods que una amiga suya había tomado, tal vez las demás no se dieron cuenta pero para ella era claro que Lincoln era uno de los rijosos

— ... ¿en que estabas pensando Lincoln? apenas llegaste al pueblo y te has portado de lo más raro, creo que debería prohibirte venir de nuevo, tenemos tres días aquí y apenas hemos estado juntos; acepto que la pelea con Lori fue mi culpa, pero de eso a que te fueras todo un día y ni siquiera pasaras la noche conmigo... ¿Qué pasó hoy? ¿por qué fue la pelea?... — cuando se acerca un poco más a su marido, le llega el olor a alcohol y lo regaña de nuevo —... ¡lo sabía!, ¡un pleito de borrachos! ¿es en serio Lame-o? ¿ya caíste tan bajo?... no intentes explicarme nada, me voy a dormir y mañana que estés en tus cinco sentidos hablamos, a ver que excusa me pones —

y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, la latina se retira, Lincoln se queda en la cocina con una bolsa de verduras congeladas en la mejilla mientras piensa que hará.

El peliblanco va a la sala, donde ya hay un cobertor y una almohada para él, pero también se encuentra a una linda rubia sentada en la penumbra, se trata de Lola, envuelta en su bata de noche, quien en cuanto lo ve entrar se levanta y se acerca a su hermano despacio y al llegar a donde está, lo abraza muy estrechamente y se para de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla libre

— muchas gracias Linky —

— ¿p-por qué Lola? —

— la pelea... golpeaste a Randolph hasta noquearlo; una amiga mía estaba en el bar y vio todo, incluso salió detrás de ustedes cuando corrieron, ella grabó el video y me lo mandó; yo le pedí que no lo subiera a la red, al menos logré que me jurara que no lo subirá hasta mañana... n-nunca te había visto pelear así Linky... —

el peliblanco se sienta y Lola lo hace a su lado

— es que... después de lo que me dijiste en la tarde... estaba muy enojado, pensé que podría salir y encontrarlo así sin más, pero me di cuenta de que salvo el nombre no tenía ningún dato, no lo iba a ir a buscar a su casa y... no me dijiste que es de mi edad... n-no es que importe mucho, no eres una niña y cinco años no son demasiado, pe-pero... e-eres mi hermanita y él es un patán, cuando lo escuché hablar de ti de esa forma yo perdí la cabeza y me fui directo a golpearlo —

— ¿d-de verdad? no sabía que me quisieras tanto Linky... pensé que Lucy o Lynn eran tus favoritas... cuando era niña yo... — la rubia se voltea sumamente apenada mientras Lincoln está preguntándose de dónde sacó esto —... la primera vez que los escuché en tu habitación estaba espantada, pe-pero cuando supe lo que hacían... me enojé porque yo... yo estaba enamorada de ti, Linky... jejeje... cla-claro que y-yo era una niña, no tenía idea de nada... — Lincoln respinga y mira a su hermana

— ¿t-te refieres a...? —

— sí, todas sospechábamos lo que había pasado, pero las grandes no soltaron prenda, de a poco nos fuimos enterando y la mayoría lo recuerda de forma diferente; yo... estuve triste un rato, pero sabía que era muy pequeña para esas cosas, luego se me olvidó, hasta ahora... —

Lola se pone de pie y deja caer la bata de noche que viste para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo: su piel clara que esplende apenas con la luz que entra por la ventana que da a la calle, el cabello que baja un poco más debajo de los hombros, pero sin cubrir los senos abultados donde se notan apenas los pezones rosas; el estómago liso, que denota el ejercicio y la dieta cuidada; la cadera ancha, herencia de la madre, y que marca mucho esa curva hacia afuera; las piernas torneadas y firmes que se van estrechando hasta llegar a los pies delicados; Lincoln no puede evitar hacer la comparación y se da cuenta de que ella y Lana son muy distintas ahora, pero ambas muy hermosas a su modo.

— c-creo que esta es la mejor forma de agradecerte por vengarme... —

y camina hasta estar frente a su hermano y se agacha a besarlo, Lincoln no reacciona de inmediato, pero salta al recordar que toda su familia, y peor aún, su esposa, están en casa, en el piso de arriba

— Lo-Lola... p-por favor... to-todos están aquí... pueden oírnos y... —

ella se sienta en sus piernas y lo mira sonriendo

— vaya... pensé que me rechazarías... a-a fin de cuentas somos hermanos... ¿entonces todo lo que Luan nos contó es verdad...? ¿y L-lucy?... —

Lincoln solo asiente mientras baja la cara, está muy avergonzado, pero ella le abraza la cabeza, metiéndole la cara entre sus senos

— jajajaja... ¡Linky, eres de lo peor!... pero no me importa, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, te debo demasiado —

Lola separa a su hermano de su pecho para besarlo de nuevo, las manos de él suben despacio hasta posarse en las caderas de Lola y de ahí hasta llegar a sus tetas, luego las acomoda para sobarlas y pellizcarlas despacio, ella gime muy bajito sin soltarlo y así estarán un rato.

La rubia comienza a ser más atrevida y empieza a balancear la cadera adelante y atrás, resoplando por el contacto de su sexo con el bulto creciente que se guarda debajo, Lincoln suelta los senos de su hermana y mete las manos entre los dos para desabrocharse el pantalón, Lola chilla dentro del beso al sentir esos dedos tontear debajo de ella y se frota más fuerte, el peliblanco logra separarse un momento del beso

— v-vamos Lola, déjame abrir el pantalón... no estoy bien acomodado y ya me duele —

la rubia hace un puchero y levanta un poco la cadera, lo que él aprovecha para desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre, mete la mano a la trusa y acomoda su gran herramienta hacia arriba; Lola ha seguido toda la operación con la vista, y al notar el tamaño de la fusta de su hermano, abre los ojos sorprendida

— ¡por dios, Linky!... —

y sin darle tiempo a nada, se deja caer en un sentón y de inmediato reinicia el movimiento sobre de él, siente el ancho miembro recorriendo su raja mojada y se estremece por completo, ahora el frio del invierno es solo un elemento de fondo ante el calor que sus cuerpos emanan; Lola se abraza a su hermano y él se prende de uno de los senos con la boca mientras soba el otro con una mano, la otra baja despacio por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a su amplio trasero, donde agarra una nalga y la aprieta suavemente.

ella está demasiado excitada, esto es algo que soñó durante buena parte de su adolescencia y apenas puede creer que de verdad esté pasando, siente la lengua y los dientes de Lincoln jugando con su pezón mientras una mano juguetea con meterse entre sus nalgas y una poderosa barra caliente se nueve entre sus piernas; esto es mucho para ella y comienza a venirse, sus jugos se van soltando de a poco y ella se afloja disfrutando de esto lo más que pueda, Lincoln la abraza de la cintura y comienza a empujar con la cadera hacia arriba, haciendo más intenso el roce de su verga con el coño de su hermana, ella lo siente de inmediato y tartamudea en voz baja

— Li-Linky... d-des-despaciohh... oh-por-diosss... aaahhhh... aaaahhhh... —

y Lincoln le busca la boca y la calla cuando ella suelta un gran gemido entrando de nuevo en un orgasmo que esta vez es muy fuerte y la hace apretar los músculos, el movimiento de la cadera no se ha detenido, y ella siente que el aire le falta; el peliblanco la levanta y sin avisar la penetra de un solo golpe, al sentirse invadida por dentro de esa forma, Lola entra en un nuevo orgasmo que la hace temblar, esto es demasiado placer y está a punto del desmayo, entonces su hermano la acurruca en su pecho y la deja quieta sobre él.

el orgasmo comienza a bajar y la rubia poco a poco regresa, sintiendo que está empalada hasta el fondo, levanta la cara para encontrar la sonrisa y los ojos azules de su hermano, lo busca lentamente hasta besarlo de nuevo y él comienza a entrar y salir despacio, muy despacio; la penetra centímetro a centímetro mientras le susurra al oído lo mucho que la quiere en tanto que sus manos suben y bajan por su espalda, desde los hombros hasta las nalgas y de regreso; caricias con todo el amor que él puede demostrar por su hermanita, ofendida pero vengada; ella está casi hipnotizada con ese ritmo lento, que la va haciendo sentir muy bien.

Lincoln deja sus manos en el culo de Lola y comienza a acelerar, ella se da cuenta de inmediato y se mueve, acompasando sus sentones cortos a las arremetidas que hace su hermano; segundos después ya están en una buena cogida, que hace rechinar un poco el sillón y los tiene mordiéndose los labios a ambos para no hacer mucho ruido; los cuerpos chocan con un golpe fofo que los calienta más todavía, entonces Lincoln se levanta con su hermana en brazos, y le da una andanada de golpes de verga mientras ella se siente volar de tan buenas y se aferra a su cuello, esto la hace apretar los músculos de la vagina de tal forma, que él siente que lo estrangulan, esto no durará demasiado y Lincoln quiere darle más duro aún, entonces la tira en la alfombra de la sala y le abre las piernas, echándola hacia atrás, y ahí le dará una rápida y contundente seguidilla de golpes de cadera, hasta el fondo y sin piedad, pero a estas alturas, Lola ya ha empezado a venirse y solo se deja hacer, esperando el disparo que la mate; Lincoln no tarda demasiado y después de uno o dos golpes de verga más, entra hasta el fondo y dispara su leche en el útero de su hermana, quien solo resopla, perdida en su quinto orgasmo; Lincoln continúa empujando dentro de ese coño rubio hasta que pierde toda rigidez y se sale, la rubia está tan cansada que a duras penas se levantará, para buscar su bata y limpiarse con ella la entrepierna.

Lola despierta cálidamente abrazada por su hermano, entonces brinca y se encuentra vestida con un camisón y a él con una sudadera y pantalón deportivo bastante viejos, no sabe de donde salieron, pero espera que nadie se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasó anoche, está contenta de haber podido agradecerle a Lincoln de esa forma, y se siente envidiosa de lo afortunada que debe ser Ronna cogiendo con él todo el tiempo, pero al menos pudo hacerlo una vez y no se arrepiente; la rubia está con esos pensamientos felices, cuando escucha pasos bajando la escalera, de inmediato se levanta, prende la tele y se sienta en el suelo junto al sofá, mira entrar a Ronnie Ann y suspira aliviada, la morena la mira apenas y se dirige directo a su marido

— Lincoln... ¡Lincoln!... ¡LINCOLN LOUD, DESPIERTA! —

Lola mira enojada a su cuñada, pero antes de que le diga nada, Lincoln medio abre los ojos y de inmediato salta

— ¡Ro-Ro-Ronnie!... ¡m-mi amor!... ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¡qué bárbaro! ¡hasta acá me llega tu peste de borracho! pero no te preocupes, ya me contaron porque te peleaste ayer y te perdono... — Lincoln mira de reojo a Lola, quien levanta los hombros y lo mira con cara de interrogación —... pero por favor dile a Clyde que si no aprende a defenderse, que mejor ni venga a buscarte, bueno al menos no para irse de borrachos, aunque supongo que Liam puede ayudarle; ahora deja que tu mujercita te haga algo de desayunar —

le da un beso y se va tarareando, Lola se acerca a su hermano y le da un gran beso en la boca, y después le susurra al oído un — gracias — rasposo y sexy, y se va a su habitación; Lincoln solo se acurruca de nuevo en el sofá y vuelve a dormirse, no sabe lo que le espera esa noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta saga, espero que sigan leyendola, muchas gracias

por favor comenten, sus comentarios me alimentan

COMENTEN, POR PIEDAD!!!


	8. Día Diez

Día Diez – Lisa, Lo Extraño

Lincoln fue a ducharse un poco antes de desayunar, y bajó ya bastante fresco, Ronna ya lo esperaba con un gran plato de huevos revueltos a la “mexicana” y un vaso de jugo; el peliblanco come con hambre ya que la cruda y el ejercicio nocturno se combinaron para dejarlo sin energía, la mañana continuará tranquila.

Los Loud-Santiago salieron a media mañana a pasear, el clima se había suavizado lo suficiente como para poder salir a pie sin peligro, y Ronnie Ann quería que su marido la acompañara a hacer un recorrido rápido con algunas viejas amigas de la escuela; ella mantenía contacto con un reducido grupo, y aunque solía hablar con ellas frecuentemente, las visitaba muy poco; primero fueron a casa de Jordan, quien no podía salir porque esperaba a su segundo hijo; luego se reunieron para comer con “Cookie” y otras dos chicas que Lincoln apenas conocía, la reunión fue más o menos aburrida y después de una plática tan larga como aburrida para el peliblanco, regresaron a casa. Ronna se sentía cansada y subió para dormir un poco, Lincoln quería acompañarla, pero un momento antes de que subiera la escalera, Lisa le hizo un gesto de que esperara, se le acercó y le dijo en voz baja — tengo que hablar contigo — Lincoln asintió y esperó un momento, luego siguió a su hermana menor a la cocina y de ahí salieron al patio trasero; ambos caminaron hasta estar cerca del garaje, él se acercó y le preguntó

— ¿Qué pasa Lis? —

— tengo un “negocio” que proponerte Lincoln... — dijo la científica —... estoy enterada de los “negocios sucios” que has tenido con las demás, y aunque no niego que estoy muy interesada en el asunto, mi interés es puramente científico, por lo que te pido por favor que colabores conmigo en esta investigación —

— ¿d-de qué estás ha-hablando L-Lis? ¿Qué negocios? —

— vamos Lincoln, no me vas a negar lo que todos sabemos: has tenido sexo con la mayoría de tus hermanas, lo cual calificaría de asqueroso, si no fuera porque tengo una teoría sobre una rara ecuación entre hormonas y genética que quiero comprobar; ya tengo muestras de todas ellas, pero necesito una muestra tuya reciente, las anteriores me sirvieron para iniciar y estructurar la hipótesis, pero no pude rescatar nada de tus últimos “encuentros”, así que te solicito me acompañes a mi bunker para poder tomar muestras sin que haya problemas ni interrupciones —

— n-no sé de qué encuentros estás hablando Lisa, pero no voy a ayudarte a hacer ningún experimento raro, ya no soy un niño tonto al que puedes engañar o extorsionar, esp... —

— muy bien, muy bien, entiendo; espero que tu mujer esté lista para manejar tooooda esa información que tú dices que “no ocurrió”... y creo que mamá y papá también estarán muuuy interesados...—

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡N-NO NO TE ATREVERÍAS!... — Lisa levanta una ceja y se sonríe —... ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!... te ayudaré, solo prométeme dos cosas: primero, nunca le dirás nada a Ronnie Ann o a nuestros padres, y segundo, no me harás nada peligroso ni me lastimarás —

— me parece razonable; entonces vamos al bunker, mientras más pronto terminemos, más rápido estarás con tu mujer —

Una vez abajo, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que el lugar había cambiado bastante a comparación de la última vez que estuvo ahí: ahora era mucho más grande, se notaba que su hermana lo había ampliado en esos años y tenía muchos más muebles y aparatos que antes. En cuanto la compuerta se cerró, Lisa desapareció tras otra puerta y le dijo desde allá a su hermano

— Lincoln, por favor desnúdate y ponte la bata que está en el perchero —

el peliblanco busca con la mirada y encuentra un perchero junto a la puerta, de que cuelga una bata azul del tipo de las que hay en los hospitales, duda en ponérsela porque está muy polvosa y tiene algunas manchas de dudosa procedencia, 

— Lisa, ¿no tendrías otra bata que prestarme? esta está sucia y... — ella sale del otro cuarto también de bata, la clásica bata blanca de laboratorio, aunque algo corta, y le dice

— no seas delicado hermano mayor, las manchas no han salido porque ciertos químicos ya no se quitan, en cuanto al polvo, solo es eso: polvo —

Lincoln no tiene opción, así que toma la que le queda y va al cuarto a cambiarse; después de un rato, él sale con las manos bajando la bata, la cual apenas cubre si entrepierna

— O-oye Lis, ¿de verdad no tienes a-algo más grande? esta cosa es muy corta y hace algo de frío —

— no Lincoln, no tengo nada más grande, aunque si quieres, puedo poner la calefacción, pero solo un poco, necesito trabajar con temperaturas frías para que el experimento no fracase —

Lincoln apenas sintió que la temperatura cambiara dentro del lugar, pero al menos ya no estaba temblando, Lisa le habló desde otra habitación

— Lincoln, ven por favor; acá haremos todos los estudios que necesito y tomaré las muestras — él fue hacia donde salía la voz de la científica y a penas entrar, ella ya le estaba dando órdenes — por favor acuéstate en esa camilla, tengo que ponerte un medidor de pulso y un oxímetro —

y así sucedió, pronto él estuvo conectado no solo a esos aparatos si no a otros más, Lisa apenas lo miraba y él estaba bastante nervioso, ella le sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que él no conocía

— tranquilo Lincoln, te dije que no iba a lastimarte y voy a cumplir mi palabra, al menos hasta donde sea posible jijiji... —

él no estaba muy tranquilo después de esa risita, pero evitó comentar nada, Lisa se puso en la oreja un aparatito y comenzó a hablar mientras miraba a su sujeto de estudio

— Doctora Lisa Loud, 22 de diciembre del 20**, 17:30 horas: sujeto de estudio A está listo para comenzar, sujeto espejo listo para comenzar —

ella estuvo un rato comprobando el tono muscular de su hermano, haciéndolo levantar manos y piernas alternativamente e incluso algunas abdominales, Lincoln estaba un poco extrañado, no entendía que tenía que ver esto con los “experimentos” que Lisa le había anunciado, no es que los estuviera esperando y mucho menos que los deseara, pero era muy incómodo estarse tapando todo el tiempo y lo era más todavía el evitar mirarla cuando se giraba y quedaba de frente a él; ella se veía muy impersonal, como si de verdad no le importara nada más que sus mediciones, solo que ella estaba todo el tiempo a los pies de la camilla y miraba los aparatos y a su hermano alternativamente; luego le conectó unos electrodos como para un electroencefalograma y después de un terminante — no te muevas — se fue, Lincoln se quedó quieto mientras pensaba en que sería lo siguiente.

Después de un rato, Lincoln estaba ya durmiéndose cuando escuchó unos pasos, apenas levanto la cabeza para ver a Lisa de regreso, solo que lo que vio lo hizo sentarse mientras abría mucho los ojos: ella ya no vestía la bata de hace rato, ahora usaba un juego de lencería violeta mínimo y súper sexy: el brasier era de copas de encaje recortadas, lo que realzaba sus generosos senos y dejaba libres unos hermosos pezones abultados; usaba un liguero de encaje y volantes que sostenían unas medias del mismo tono, las cuales le llegaban a la ingle; el juego lo completaba una tanga transparente donde alcanzaban a distinguirse claramente los hinchados labios de su coño depilado; ella se acercó despacio y rodeó la camilla mientras él no dejaba de verla, algo comenzó a moverse al frente, en la entrepierna del peliblanco y Lisa no pudo evitar darse cuenta al pasar, se sonrió mientras recitaba

— Doctora Lisa Loud, 22 de diciembre del 20**, 18:00 horas: sujeto de estudio A muestra actividad positiva a la estimulación visual, sujeto espejo en paralelo... —

y siguió dando detalles e instrucciones para sus apuntes; en uno de esos recorridos, sin apenas esperar un poco, la científica levantó la bata de su hermano para encontrarse “cara a cara” con “Linky Jr.”, como sabía que sus hermanas mayores lo apodaban, y al verlo, se quedó boquiabierta; definitivamente ninguna le hacía justicia: era de muy buen tamaño, ella calculaba unos 20 a 22 centímetros; grueso y con la gran cabeza ya empezando a lubricar, con el vello púbico blanco, lo que a ella le hizo mucha gracia; en general un excelente ejemplar de miembro reproductor masculino. Lisa no lo pensó demasiado y lo tomó con su mano, sintiendo de inmediato el calor que emanaba y la sangre palpitando por dentro; ella siguió dictando para su archivo, pero la voz le temblaba un poco; Lincoln de inmediato se quejó

— L-Lisa... por f-favor... dijiste que s-solo tomarías medidas y muestras, e-esto no me gu-gusta —

— ¡callate Lincoln! ¿no ves que interrumpes mi dictado?... nota al calce, hacer depuración de la voz del sujeto A —

y la mano de la científica comenzó a subir y bajar despacio, como sintiendo cada una de las venas del “amiguito” de su hermano, una sonrisita delatora se pintó en su rostro e incluso unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su frente; Lincoln estaba dudoso entre si continuar con esto o escapar y arriesgarse a que se “descubriera el pastel”, pero no tuvo necesidad de seguir dudando; de repente, Lisa se apartó de la camilla

— Doctora Lisa Loud, 22 de diciembre del 20**, 18:20 horas: sujeto de estudio A listo para iniciar la segunda fase del experimento, sujeto espejo en paralelo; 3... 2... 1... ¡CERO! —

y acto seguido, quien sabe de dónde, salieron unas correas, que aprisionaron a Lincoln sujetándolo a la camilla, el forcejeó un rato pero era imposible soltarse

— ¡Lisa! ¡me prometiste que no me lastimarías! —

— tranquilo Lincoln hermano mayor, mientras no luches no habrá necesidad de romper mi promesa; en todo caso, si intentas liberarte, te lastimarás tú solo —

el peliblanco ya no lucha, y Lisa regresa a su lado , sigue acariciando a su hermano y él se estremece, ¿de verdad es solo una toma de muestras?; la castaña tiene una mano puesta en el miembro y en la otra un aparato con el que toma las medidas del mismo; ella no deja de masturbarlo, pero se acerca para tallarlo contra sus tetas, lo besa despacito e incluso lo lame, y su hermano resopla esperando que esto termine lo más pronto posible.

La castaña se recarga en el abdomen de Lincoln y después de restregarse ese cálido trozo de carne por la cara, se lo lleva a la boca, el peliblanco se tensa al sentir esa lengua recorriendo lentamente el glande, resbalando golosa en la saliva y que ayuda a que él vaya entrando poco a poco; Lisa se esmera en esta mamada a la verga de su hermano, y al mismo tiempo, ella baja discretamente una mano a su entrepierna, intenta sobarse pero la tela de la tanga es algo rasposa, por lo que la hace a un lado y sumerge tres dedos en sus pliegues; luego de un rato, Lisa está chorreando, pero no se ha sacado el de la boca, empieza a meterla hasta su garganta ayudándose con rápidos movimientos arriba y abajo con la mano libre, Lincoln embiste con la cadera sintiendo que pronto vendrá la erupción e intenta decirle a su hermana

— Li-Lisaa... Liiisss... me ven-vengo... ¡Liiiiiiisssssaaaahhhh!... —

ella recibe en la boca la descarga completa, sin dejar de mover sus manos y sin dejar que se le escape ni una sola gota; cuando él comienza a temblar descontrolado ella sabe que todo terminó, al menos por el momento, entonces se separa y se dirige a un mueble cercano, donde escupe toda la leche su hermano en un matraz y se vuelve a verlo con una sonrisa

— ¡excelente muestra, Lincoln! —

el peliblanco pensaría que todo ha terminado, pero Lisa de nuevo se ausenta del sitio y pasará al menos otra media hora para que regrese.

Lincoln se siente cansado y con algo de hambre, calcula que debe de ser hora de cenar y esta idea lo pone alerta, seguramente Ronna estará preguntando por él, en ese momento Lisa regresa

— Lisa, por favor suéltame, ya es tarde y Ronnie Ann debe de estar buscándome; ya tienes las muestras que querías y... —

— calla Lincoln, falta una parte del experimento, la más importante —

Lincoln apenas se ha dado cuenta de que ella sigue con el mismo atuendo de antes, solo que ahora su raja mojada está sin nada que la cubra; la penúltima de las Loud pega un ágil salto que él no le hubiera supuesto ya que nunca fue muy deportista, y se monta sobre de él, lo recorre a lo largo, dejando un rastro de jugos sexuales por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara

— por favor hermano, hazle los honores a mi coñito; estoy sumamente excitada y mis hermanas mayores me han contado muchas cosas positivas de ti y tu habilidad amatoria, ¡vamos, vamos! —

y se restriega contra él, Lincoln no puede defenderse por estar atado y no tiene más remedio que sacar la lengua y comenzar a trabajar; su trabajo oral es efectivo, ya que la castaña comienza a gemir y jadear mientras mueve la cadera en movimientos ondulantes, Lisa intenta dictar la observación del momento, pero apenas puede hablar y renuncia a seguir, a final de cuentas todo está siendo medido y filmado, todo será cuestión de sincronizar los relojes después; las manos de la científica recorren con excitación el estómago firme de su hermano, sintiendo cada músculo y cada espacio entre ellos, pero al ir un poco más allá choca con algo que no esperaba: la herramienta del peliblanco esta dura de nuevo y está justo ahí, frente a ella, así que de nuevo la aprisiona entre sus dedos. Lincoln ha paseado la lengua por entre los labios mayores de su hermana menor mientras siente como ella juguetea con sus atributos masculinos, y decide atacarla más en serio, así que busca hacia abajo y encuentra el clítoris, apenas asomado de su escondite, pero ya completamente bañado en la mezcla de jugos y saliva generados por la sesión de lengua; el peliblanco inicia el ataque lamiendo de un lado a otro, para después hacer succión con los labios, esto hace que la erección del “grano” de Lisa sea mucho más notorio y sigue su ataque moviendo la lengua con velocidad, Lisa esta bizca de placer y solo se deja caer sobre el pene de su hermano y disfruta el ritmo enloquecedor de ese oral; ella comienza a respirar más aprisa mientras el placer sube hasta un grado tal que comienza a gritar mientras siente una enormísima venida que estalla en su cuerpo y su mente, se arquea hacia atrás bruscamente mientras grandes escalofríos de placer la recorren y se talla violentamente contra la cara de Lincoln, bañándolo en fluidos, él tendrá que aguantar todo esto indefenso, ya que sigue atado.

La castaña ira bajando del tren del placer poco a poco, regresando a la realidad — Lisa, Lisa, ¿estás bien? ¡Lisa!... — la voz de Lincoln la hace abrir los ojos

— ¡por galileo!... Linky, eres un maestro usando la lengua, definitivamente hice bien en traerte, y ahora espero que estés listo porque voy a terminar contigo —

— ¡espera Lis, espera!... espera... p-por favor desátame, voy a cooperar contigo ¿está bien? ya vi que no hay forma de evitar que esto pase así que renuncio a poner obstáculos, si quieres mi verga, voy a dártela —

Los ojos de la castaña brillan ante esta declaración, se baja de su hermano de inmediato y aprieta un botón a un lado de la camilla, las ataduras se sueltan y Lincoln puede incorporarse, lo hace despacio estirando los brazos primero y sobándose las piernas después, han sido varias horas de estar casi inmóvil mientras su hermanita se ha divertido sobre de él, pero ahora es su turno

— está bien Lis, prepárate para Lincoln Loud —

ella traga grueso pensando en que tal vez no fue una buena idea confiar en él, sobre todo cuando lo mira cercarse despacio, con la mirada confiada y una sonrisa que no le conoce, además de esa gran barra de carne apuntándole como si la acusara —n-no vas a las-lastimarme ¿verdad? — pregunta ella dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, Lincoln niega con la cabeza y la alcanza con las manos; Lisa está apunto de gritar pero él la abraza y la besa, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaría, es un beso suave, delicado, donde su hermano le demuestra todo el amor que siente hacia ella y la hace sentir mareada mientras su lengua la invade despacio; cuando al fin se separan, ella está volando, es algo que jamás sintió y es casi comparable al orgasmo de hace un rato, solo que esto es diferente; Lincoln la carga en brazos y busca donde apoyarse, pero solo están los muebles llenos de aparatos y la camilla, y será la camilla entonces.

La acuesta sobre ella y comienza a acariciarle el cuerpo desde la cara de mejillas redondas y sonrojadas totalmente; baja por el cuello, comenzando a besarlo y mordisquearlo despacito; llega al pecho y las manos comienzan a sobar esas tetas cuyos pezones están erguidos y duros como piedras, les pasará la lengua haciendo que Lisa vibre y resople por el placer y sigue bajando, pasa por el estómago algo fofo pero que tiene el ombligo hecho apenas una línea vertical y sumerge ahí la lengua, haciendo que ella salte ante tan extraña caricia y después la lengua recorre el tramo faltante hasta el monte venus depilado y de ahí, de nuevo a la flor cálida y rosada que está abierta de par en par para recibirlo; pero para la sorpresa de la científica, el no estará mucho tiempo ahí, se levanta y ella siente algo más que empieza a sobarla de arriba hacia abajo, desde la raja y coqueteando con su culo también, levanta la cara para encontrase con la mirada divertida del peliblanco — ¿Qué, te gusta? — ella solo asiente y deja caer la cabeza esperando el ataque definitivo, aunque este tarda porque Lincoln sigue restregándose entre ambos orificios, ella lo disfruta así que no protesta, solo que después de un rato su interior empieza a pedirle algo más que eso, tiene que entrar ya, y ella lo pide

— Lin-Linky... por-por favor... dá-dámelo ya... lo quiero... por fa-por favor Li... Linky-por-favor da-dame... —

y de pronto siente al invasión masiva de su vagina, el gran miembro de su hermano le ha entrado hasta el tope, y de inmediato él comienza a meter y sacarlo sin pausas; solo que no es brusco, cada entrada es suave y ella siente centímetro a centímetro como la frota por dentro, como su cueva va amoldándose a él y al llegar topa con un punto especial que no sabía que existía... bueno, si lo sabía, pero los libros no decían que esto era glorioso, que estar empalada de esta manera borraba todo conocimiento para reemplazarlo con absoluto placer irracional, ella no quiere pensar en nada más que en seguir aceptando las golpes de verga que su queridísimo hermano mayor le da mientras besa y pellizca sus senos, nada la había preparado para esto y de ahora en adelante no vivirá si él, ¡no puede!; Lincoln sigue entrando y saliendo de ella y la observa estar con la mirada perdida, babeando en tanto que de su boca salen balbuceos incoherentes; y ahora es cuando cambia el ritmo, de golpe acelera y ya no llega hasta el fondo, pero la cabeza roza constantemente el punto G de la castaña, quien brinca abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, este nuevo ataque la sorprende totalmente y de su boca comienzan a salir altos gemidos, se dispara su fuente de placer y cree que se volverá loca

— ¡AAAHH!... ¡AAAHHH!... ¡LINKYYYY!... ¡SIIIIII!... ¡AAAAHHH!... ¡DAME MÁS!! ¡¡DA-DAME MAAAAAASS!!... —

El orgasmo llega de inmediato y Lisa solo puede recibirlo tensando todo el cuerpo, esto hace que su vagina se estreche y el placer aumente, Lincoln lo siente y baja de nuevo el ritmo, él ha estado a punto de correrse, pero no quiere terminar tan rápido, espera a que ella empiece a aflojar pero sin dejar de entrar y salir muy muy despacio; cuando ella respira normalmente de nuevo, Lincoln se detiene y se sale, Lisa piensa que todo ha terminado y levanta su risueña cara para ver a su adorado hermano, pero la sonrisa pintada en ese rostro la pone alerta

— ¿Linky? ¿qu-qué pasa?... — y al mirar hacia abajo nota que “Linky Jr” aún está levantado —... pep-pero ¿no acabaste ya? —

— no Lis, y espero que quieras terminar el experimento —

el peliblanco levanta las piernas de Lisa hasta pegarlas a su estómago y las abre, dejando expuestos ambos orificios, ella entiende y le suplica

— ¡no Licoln, no! ¡por favor! ¡duele mucho! —

— ¿acaso ya lo hiciste? vaya, no esperaba que tuvieras esta experiencia —

— bu-bueno... es que... u-una vez lo intenté con un compañero de la escuela, s-solo que... é-él quería hacerlo por a-atrás... yo no supe que hacer y me las-lastimó... —

— no te preocupes Lis, yo no voy a lastimarte, lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? —

y de nuevo está frotando la cabeza de su pene contra la raja de su hermana, lubricando el ano y haciéndolo ceder poco a poco, ella va aflojando el músculo hasta que siente los primeros empujes, no es violento ni doloroso, va entrando hasta donde ella lo deja y después de nuevo sale y sigue tallándose contra ella; la sensación ha dejado de ser incómoda desde hace un rato y una leve cosquilla la hace sentirse bien, es algo que definitivamente desconocía y se deja hacer soltando ya cualquier resistencia.

Lincoln se da cuenta de esto y comienza a entrar, despacio y suave, él es un buen hermano mayor y no va a lastimar a su hermanita, eso nunca; ella va recibiéndolo poco a poco hasta que algo choca con sus nalgas, el miembro de él ha entrado completo y lo siente hasta el estómago, luego comienza a sentir como lo retira, lento y sin prisas y de nuevo dentro, ella aprieta un poco por instinto y él gruñe, y de nuevo inicia el mete y saca, solo que ahora ella puja cuando siente como la perforan, es una sensación diferente, rara, pero de a poco va dando paso al placer, ella gime bajito, que vergüenza decir que goza con una verga metida en el culo, pero así es, y lo disfruta demasiado, el ya tiene rato entrando y saliendo a buena velocidad y conforme va avanzando en sus golpes, ella se aprieta y es mucho mejor el roce; las nalgas de Lisa suenan por los golpes que el pubis de Lincoln les dan y él comienza a sobar el botón de placer de ella haciéndola gritar desbocada, es un nuevo tipo de orgasmo que se anuncia, profundo y hasta con un regusto que, sin saber cómo, le llega a la boca; Lincoln ya no aguantará mucho, así que se dobla sobre ella y le da con todas sus fuerzas hasta que suelta el chorro de leche caliente en las profundidades de ese culo, Lisa lo siente y se suelta, ya abandonada a un extraño orgasmo que la invade lentamente y sube hasta invadirla; luego todo es borroso.

Lincoln dejó a que su hermana se recuperara y después le pregunto que qué harían, Ronna estaba en casa y seguro que no creería en cualquier cosa que le dijeran, él estaba realmente preocupado por lo que podía pasar, pero Lisa estaba tranquila

— ve a aquella habitación... — le dijo mientras señalaba una puerta —... ahí hay una ducha y ropa limpia; sí, tengo ropa tuya también y no, no voy a decirte de donde la saqué; de lo demás yo me encargo —

Lincoln obedeció y desapareció en la habitación indicada, Lisa entró a otra, donde también había una ducha, pero antes tomó una muestra de todos los fluidos suyos y los que su hermano depositara en su cuerpo, luego tomó un baño y se vistió; al salir, Lincoln ya la esperaba, ropa normal y la chamarra y zapatos que tenía cuando llegó

— está bien hermano, cuando entremos en casa sígueme la corriente en todo y no te equivoques, ah, y toma esto... — le dijo tendiéndole una caja plana como de joyería —... son circonias de un experimento que hice hace unas semanas, yo no las uso y creo que a ella se le verán bien —

Lincoln abrió la caja para quedarse sorprendido, el juego era sencillo: un solitario para el cuello, aretes y un anillo con relucientes cristales, pero todo perfectamente trabajado y muy hermoso

— gra-gracias Lis... —

— al contrario hermano mayor, es apenas una muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que me diste esta tarde, y mejor apurémonos, o de lo contrario tu mujer va a estar uy enfadada —

y ambos salieron del bunker para dirigirse a la casa.

Cuando entraron, Ronna estaba dándole vueltas a la mesa del comedor despotricando en español mientras manoteaba

— **_me lleva la chingada, este cabrón solo se la pasa en la calle en lugar de estar aquí conmigo, ¿Qué chingados anda buscando si mañana ya es noche buena? ¡puta madre! pero déjalo que llegue... me las va a pagar el muy hijito de la rechingada... maldito perro... pero aquí tiene a su pendeja ¿no?... no, no mames, déjalo que venga... en cuanto cruce por esa puerta le voy a... —_**

cuando lo vio entrar, de inmediato corrió sobre de él, pero Lisa la detuvo abrazándola

— ¡Ronna! perdón por llevarme a Lincoln sin avisar, pero necesitaba una opinión imparcial sobre un vestido que compre para mañana y fuimos a cambiarlo, pero no te preocupes, Lincoln compró un regalo extra para ti... — Ronna está desconcertada y mira a Lincoln quien de inmediato sonríe y asiente —... no debería decirte nada, pero te daré una pista: joyería fina —

y después de haber tirado este dardo, la científica se va, dejando al peliblanco frente a su mujer y con el estuche en las manos, Ronna de inmediato se acerca a su marido y lo importuna con preguntas

— ay Linky mi amor, dime lo que me compraste, ¿enséñamelo sí? aunque sea un poquito, ándale mi amor ¿sí? por fa... —

Lincoln solo le da un beso y le dice

— Ronnie, espérate un poco más, si lo abres mañana en la noche harás que más de una de mis hermanas se ponga verde de la envidia y sé que lo disfrutarás más así —

ella se sonríe diabólica y abraza a su marido como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora está muy contento, pero no sabe lo que le espera al día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

nota:

todo lo que este escrito **_con negritas e itálicas_** está en español.

.

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya es totalmente extemporánea, pero no iba a dejarla sin terminar, espero les guste.

Gracias por leerme y por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren

POR FAVOR COMENTEN, POR PIEDAAADD!!!!


	9. Día Once y Dia Doce (FIN)

Día Once - Lily, la Inocencia

Y llegó la mañana del 24, Lynn Sr. cocina desde muy temprano, porque hay que tener todo listo hasta en sus más mínimos detalles, Rita y sus hijas están poniendo más decoraciones y también poniendo regalos bajo el árbol, hay tantos, que varios son puestos a los lados y detrás, dependiendo del tamaño; Lincoln ha envuelto el pequeño estuche de joyería que Lisa de diera y lo desliza casi al frente de los demás paquetes, las demás lo miran con curiosidad, pero nadie se atreve a preguntar.

Todos andan muy activos subiendo y bajando, preparando ropa, yendo a conseguir cosas de último minuto o haciendo llamadas de felicitación algo atropelladas, solo dos personas están un poco al margen de todo esto: Ronnie Ann y Lily, quienes están refugiadas en la habitación de Lincoln, Ronna se siente un poco mal, no acaba de acostumbrarse a todo el alboroto que suponen las fiestas en esa casa, y Lily se siente algo triste porque sus hermanas mayores no le hacen mucho caso y su querido hermano no ha estado con ella ni un momento; así que ambas se encuentran escondidas del resto de los Loud, sin mucho que hacer y platicando de cualquier cosa.

Ronalda está tirada en la cama donde su ahora esposo se quedara con ella y su virginidad, el recuerdo es muy feliz y ella se ríe gozosa, apenas puede creer lo afortunada que fue, piensa que si se hubiera tardado más, pudo haberlo perdido con alguna de las chicas que empezaban a rondarlo, incluso Jordan y “Cookie” confesaron que comenzaban a coquetearle, y siempre sospechó de Stella, pero jamás pudo sacarle nada, aunque ahora nada de eso importaba, él era solo suyo; en el escritorio, Lily volteó a verla cuando la escuchó reír y se acercó a ella

— ¿qué pasa Ronna? —

— nada pequeña, me estaba acordando de algunas cosas que... —

— ¡cuéntame!, seguro es de cuando tú y Linky eran chicos —

— y que lo digas Lilster... pero no puedo contarte de eso, eres una niña todavía y ... —

— ¡vaya! ¡estoy harta de eso!... — dice la rubiecita levantando la voz y haciendo aspavientos —... “eres una niña todavía” “cuando seas más grande” “estás muy chica”... — la menor de los Loud arremedó a su madre y hermanas mayores — ¡ya tengo 15 años, maldita sea!, ¡cuando deje de ser muy niña, ya seré una anciana! —

Ronnie la mira y sonríe, aunque ella empezó muy temprano con estas cosas, también la hacía rabiar el que le dijeran eso, sobre todo cuando pensaba que ya era una mujer adulta solo por haberse acostado con su novio; entonces calmó a la joven

— ¡hey, hey! ¡tranquila, Lilster!; oye, tienes razón, no debí decirte eso; mira, me estaba acordando de algo muy bonito para mí, pero es muy privado, no sé si deba de contarte —

a la jovencita le brillan los ojos mientras regresa de nuevo a la orilla de la cama y se sube hasta sentarse junto a su cuñada — ¡por favooorr! te juro por lo que quieras que no le diré a nadie, te lo juro por mi vida, ¡te lo juro por...! —

— tranquila, nena, tranquila, te voy a contar como fue que tu hermano y yo nos hicimos novios, jijiji... fue algo “apresurado”, pero no creo que haya una mejor manera —

y le soltó toda la historia de lo que pasara casi diez años atrás (1), sin los detalles más picantes claro; Lily al principio estaba muy animada escuchando, pero poco a poco esa animación se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa; cuando Ronna terminó de contrale, la rubia estaba más bien triste, a Ronnie Ann le pareció extraño que el humor de Lily hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, la rubia salió de la habitación, Ronna no quiso seguirla y se quedó con la interrogante.

Lucy ayudaba a su madre a adornar el comedor para dejarlo listo para la cena, pero faltaba el camino de mesa con motivos navideños y Rita recordó que estaba guardado en una caja especial de navidad que estaba en un rincón del desván, y allá fue la pelinegra, conocedora de todos los rincones de ese lugar obscuro, solo que al llegar arriba, de inmediato notó una presencia, así que evitó prender la luz y caminó despacio hasta llegar a una poltrona vieja que lucía algo aplastada, y apenas se asomó, se sonrió por el hallazgo: Lily Loud era quien estaba ahí, echa una bolita suspirante y llorosa, Lucy se agachó un poco y se dejó caer de golpe, haciendo que a la rubia casi le diera un infarto al sentirse saltar por los aires por unos segundos, la impresión fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudo gritar, solo abrió los ojos inmensamente mientras miraba hacia todos lados, antes de caer alcanzó a ver una negra silueta que sonreía diabólicamente; en cuanto cayó intentó escapar pero la silueta la envolvió en un gran abrazo... un momento, ese perfume... esa risa ahogada...

— ¡LUCY!... ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO, HIJA DE P...! —

— ¡espera un momento! solo un momento, mamá no tiene la culpa de nada, así que no la insultes, ni a mí —

— ¡buff...! ¡está bien! —

— ¿y que hacías aquí, en medio de la obscuridad? digo, si puede saberse; además, creo que estabas llorando ¿verdad? —

— ¿llo-llorando, yo? cla-claro que n-no... —

— vamos hermanita, a mí no puedes engañarme, ¿Qué pasó? la última vez que supe de ti, estabas muy a gusto escapando de tus obligaciones navideñas junto a Ronna, ¿acaso te soltó una de las suyas? porque si es así, ella y yo vamos a tener un problemita — Lucy dijo esto último con un gesto de felicidad tal, que Lily no creyó nada

— n-no, no me dijo nada... b-bueno, tal vez sí me dijo algo...pep-pero no fue nada malo... solo... solo me contó cuando e-ella y Linky... “se-se volvieron n-novios” —

Lucy no necesita las comillas que su hermanita hace con los dedos para saber a qué se refiere, pero se extraña de que Lily este así, en todo caso debería estar alegre y riéndose de... por dios... la pelinegra se da en la cara con la palma de la mano, si esta niña no está con la caldera encendida después de ese relato es porque algo la afectó, pero no puede... claro que puede, ella es su consentida y...

— solo esto me faltaba... —dice con un gruñido —... estás enamorada de Lincoln —

— ¿qu-qué?... ¿yo? ¿e-enamorada de Lincoln? ¡jajajaja! ¿cómo crees? además es mi hermano, eso... ¡eso es enfermo! —

— eres una pésima actriz Lilian, y sabes que no puedes mentirme, conozco todos tus secretos, pero está bien, si quieres seguir engañándote, a mí me da igual, y de verdad es una lástima que seas la única que no tendrá a “Linky Jr.”... —

Lucy se levanta de la poltrona y comienza a caminar despacio hacia el otro lado del desván, esperando la reacción del dardo envenenado que le ha tirado a su hermanita; Lily tarda un poco en entender lo que la gótica le ha dicho, de pronto se hace una luz en su mente y su quijada cae casi hasta el suelo

— Lucille Marie Loud... dime que eso es mentira... — la aludida la mira de reojo y niega con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa se perfila en esos labios y un guiño confirma lo que la menor no quiere creer —... entonces ustedes... todas u-us-ustedes... —

— si quieres puedo contarte toda la historia, pero tendrás que acompañarme abajo a dejar lo que mamá me pidió —

Lily asiente y ambas bajan del desván, Lucy se apura a entregar el camino de mesa y regresa corriendo a las escaleras, la rubia espera mansamente junto a la baranda y en cuanto la pelinegra regresa, la lleva casi volando a su habitación; una vez ahí, la hace subirse a su cama y se echan una manta encima, a modo de tienda de campaña y a falta de lámpara, se alumbran con la luz azul de la pantalla del celular

— antes de contarte nada dime ¿estás o no enamorada de Lincoln? y no te preocupes, antes que tú: Lola, Lana, yo, Lynn, Luan y hasta Leni lo estuvieron, tal vez algunas todavía lo están, así que no tienes por qué avergonzarte —

Lily se ha puesto muy roja, la avergüenza demasiado el aceptar lo que siente por su hermano, sobre todo porque entiende lo que esto significa, pero ahora que Lucy le ha dicho que otras de sus hermanas lo han estado también, se siente un poco menos loca, o tal vez un poco menos sola en este asunto

— sí, e-estoy enamorada de Linky... Lincoln, perdón —

— calma Lilian, no te preocupes, y ahora prepárate porque vas a saber el más sucio secreto que todas tus hermanas tenemos, o al menos creo que es el peor, tal vez haya una que otra cosa que yo no sepa jajajajajajaja... —

Lily no entiende muy bien el chiste pero se sonríe, relajada por la risa de su hermana; entonces Lucy le contará a la pequeña Loud todo lo que pasó con sus hermanas mayores, una por una y sin olvidar ningún detalle de lo que conoce, sin importar lo escabroso que pueda parecer; la menor primero estuvo escandalizada y casi horrorizada, pero después un agradable calorcito, que ella sabía muy bien de donde procedía, comenzó a invadirla; Lucy incluso se dio el lujo de ser muy descriptiva en los casos más recientes porque había sido testigo de casi todos, el único que relató con mucho de su imaginación, fue el de Lisa, ya que la científica era demasiado parca en cuanto a detalles, pero incluso la noche de sexo de Lana fue contada muy fiel a la realidad ya que, curiosamente, a la mecánica no le importó compartir su experiencia con Lucy.

Después del relato, Lily estaba tan sorprendida como excitada, sus hermanas estaban repartidas en un espectro muy amplio en cuanto a sexualidad se refería y a pesar de que algunas cosas, como lo de Lori, le parecían excesivas, en general todo la calentaba

— ¡por dios!, esto es como que... tengo tantas preguntas, ¿cómo es qué...? ¿pero entonces...? ¡diablos, esto es genial!... un momento... ¿Ronna sabe de todo esto? —

— no lo creo, y será mejor que se quede así, no la conozco tan bien después de todo, pero si ella es como algunos mexicanos que conozco, puede haber un gran problema —

— ¿y las demás lo saben todo? quiero decir, ¿no están celosas unas de las otras? ¿no se pelearon o algo parecido? —

— supongo que puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de ellas — y al decir esto, Lucy tira la manta a un lado y Lily casi tiene su segundo infarto del día al ver a la mayoría de sus hermanas sentadas frente a la cama de Lucy, solo faltan Lisa y Lynn.

— esa cara valió Literalmente todo el tiempo que estuve en silencio —

— es como que, lo más gracioso que he visto hoy —

— demasiado para la pequeña dudette —

— que locura, un cuento de amor que casi provoca una muerte, jajajaja... entienden? entienden?... ok, es muy malo, pero Lucy si lo ha entendido(2) —

Las Loud voltean los ojos y hacen una mueca por el pésimo chiste de Luan

— uff Luan, creo que es el peor chiste que te he escuchado en mucho tiempo, no es digno de que mis oídos lo escuchen —

— eso sonó peor que un motor rompiéndose, pero creo que Lily todavía no se recupera del susto —

Lucy inclina la cabeza apenas, como agradeciendo los elogios de su historia y el que las demás le hayan hecho caso — estoy segura que Lisa pensó que esto era una tontería y por eso no está aquí... —

— muy por el contrario, hermana... — Lisa entra en ese momento —... estaba muy interesada en la reacción que nuestra hermana menor tendría, pero un maldito componente inestable requería de mis cuidados y ahora ya no podré hacer este estudio, lástima —

— Lynn dijo que estaba ocupada con algo y salió, pero seguro está en el patio congelándose, ella aún no sabe cómo manejar todo esto... — Dijo Luan — espero que podamos ayudarla o se volverá loca... — Lily la mira con una gran interrogante en la cara —... ella sigue enamorada de él y eso la conflictúa mucho, entre los celos y el que Linky se haya ido de aquí, Lynn creció culpándose de todo, afortunadamente su carrera la ha ayudado mucho, pero todavía no lo supera —

— ¿en-entonces yo... yo qué voy a hacer?... yo tam...también lo amoooo... ¡buaaaahhh!... — la pequeña rubia se echa a llorar y las demás corre a consolarla, saben exactamente lo que siente porque la mayoría ha pasado por ese trance, así que la animan y la consuelan, Leni incluso la tomará en brazos, apretándola contra su opulento pecho y besando su frente, esto parece calmarla un poco pero las lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas, Lucy se acerca a ella y le dice

— no te estés triste pequeña, aquí están tus hadas madrinas y antes de que puedas decir “Salagadoola-mechicka-boola-Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo”(3) vas a estar justo donde las demás estuvimos y puedes jurar que no te arrepentirás —

la pequeña rubia levanta la cara para encontrarse ocho rostros sonrientes y asiente mientras se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano. Las Loud permanecieron reunidas en esa habitación por más de una hora, después bajaron para esperar la hora de cenar y luego de ser regañadas por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, se desperdigaron por la casa para entretenerse o ayudar en los mínimos detalles que faltaban.

Entre 8 y 9 de la noche llegaron los invitados a la cena, que no eran otros que los McBride, Harold y Howard junto con Clyde y su prometida, Cloe; Lincoln llegó con ellos y venía algo achispado porque la pandilla se reunió para comer en casa del moreno y se bebió un poco más de lo debido, lo que hizo que, para variar, Ronna se enojara con él; nadie entendía por qué Ronnie Ann no iba a esas reuniones, se supone que los conocía a todos y no tenía problemas con ninguno de ellos; pero ella usaba estos días en el pueblo para holgazanear lo más posible y prefería estar sin hacer nada que a salir y ver a alguien, siempre y cuando no fueran sus amigas, aunque a veces no salía ni con ellas. El caso es que la señora Loud-Santiago estaba algo enfadada, pero fue educada y cortés con todos, no conocía muy bien a la novia de Clyde y se dedicó a platicar con ella, mientras, Lincoln fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para estar presentable. Todo mundo estaba muy contento, cenaron con mucho apetito las delicias que Lynn Sr. preparó e incluso algunos repitieron plato; luego estuvieron platicando un rato y algunos se juntaron para beber, aunque Rita fue muy severa, después de los días pasados, no dejaría que se pusieran demasiado borrachos, así que la fiesta se llevó tranquila; al llegar la media noche se felicitaron todos y unos momentos después, Los McBride se retiraron, María tenía rato dormida en la habitación que le cedieron esa noche, curiosamente era la de Lily y Lisa, y aunque no era la misma en la que había dormido las demás noches, el pretexto de que posiblemente las hermanas se juntarían a hacer escándalo en la habitación que fuera de Lori y Leni, la convenció lo suficiente, estaría en la habitación más alejada y a un lado de la de su hija y su yerno, así que se retiró temprano y se durmió sin más; Ronna se sentía pesada después de algunas cervezas y como no era muy afecta a beber, se fue a dormir con su madre, diciéndole a Lincoln que cuando fuera a dormir, le avisara para irse con él.

Y en efecto, las Louds se juntaron en una habitación, pero no en la de las mayores, sino en la de Luna y Luan, casi todas estaban presentes y vistiendo pijamas, menos Lily, quien no llevaba su playera vieja o su pantalón de franela por el frio, la rubia menor vestía un “baby doll” cortito y transparente en rojo, debajo de este, sus tetas blanquecinas levantan la tela transparente que las cubre con los pezones duros también lleva una tanga del mismo color rojo, pero tan pequeña, que un mechoncito de pelo rubio escapa por arriba de la parte delantera

— me hubieras dejado depilarte Lily... — dice Lola negando con la cabeza —... así te ves algo... no sé... ¿vulgar? —

— déjame en paz Lola —

se escuchan dos golpes fuertes seguidos de tres más rápidos y cortos, todas se callan y Lucy va a abrir, en la puerta aparecen Lori y Lynn con algo, o más bien alguien debajo de una sábana, y después de cerrar detrás de ellas, destapan su paquete, ahí está Lincoln, vestido solo con unas chaparreras negras de cuero, un chaleco del mismo color y material un bozal y una esposas que le sujetan las manos a la espalda, también trae un antifaz que le impide ver, va descalzo y camina con mucho tacto; frente a él, su miembro se muestra con una buena erección; todas las mujeres presentes lo miran con codicia, pero saben que esa noche es solo para la menor de ellas — muy bien, aquí está el regalo especial... —dice Lori con una sonrisa placentera, todas se sonríen y Lily mira en todas direcciones sin poder evitar fijarse en la enorme herramienta de su hermano, está asustada pero muy caliente, su coñito rubio comienza a segregar líquido y siente que sus senos crecen con tan solo estar ahí;

— ¡esperen, esperen!, a este regalo le hace falta algo... — dice Luan y corre al fondo del cuarto para de inmediato volver con un gran moño rojo, que pega en la punta de la tranca del peliblanco —... ahora sí, todo listo —

Lucy empuja a Lily, quien apenas puede creer que esto está pasando, aunque no le gusta cómo le han traído a Lincoln, pareciera que lo están obligando y eso le quita la magia al momento, pero también cree que posiblemente Lincoln no habría aceptado tener sexo con ella, tan pequeña, “tan niña”; el solo recordar las veces que le han dicho esto la enfada y se decide a hacerlo de una vez, así les demostrará que puede con esto, que es tan capaz como las otras; entonces se acerca a Lincoln y le toma la verga con una mano y le acaricia el estómago con la otra, el moño cae y ella considera abierto su tan especial regalo de navidad, él se estremece con las caricias y ella más aún, está tan duro y tan caliente, lo siente latir en su mano mientras lo aprieta, la piel es suave y puede sentir y ver las venas marcadas debajo de ella... la rubia juguetea con el miembro, que empieza a mojarse un poco, ella se agacha y le da una lamida rápida a la punta, Lincoln echa la cabeza hacia atrás, por la caricia inesperada y gruñe sordamente, impedido por el bozal; entonces Lily sabe que esto no está bien, ella lo ama y si él no quiere tener sexo, no lo obligará; se acerca rápido a Lori y le dice

— por favor, quítenle todo esto, quiero que acepte o se niegue, pero no obligado, así solo lo estoy lastimando y no me gusta, yo lo amo, no quiero que me odie y... —

— está bien, está bien; le voy a quitar todo, pero no me hago responsable —

y Lori se acerca a Lincoln, primero le quita el bozal y un suspiro sale de esa boca, luego las esposas y en tanto que él se soba las muñecas, la mayor le quita el antifaz; aunque no hay demasiada luz en la habitación, el peliblanco se talla un poco los ojos y cuando puede ver bien está bastante asustado, de inmediato se cubre la entrepierna ya que todas sus hermanas están ahí, ¡aún Lily! ¿qué está haciendo ella ahí? ¡¿y vestida así?!

— Lo-Lori, no me dijiste que iba a pasar esto, yo... yo no... —

— si te hubiéramos dicho que eras un regalo de navidad para Lily, creo que hubieras preferido que Ronna se enterara de todo —

Lily comienza a llorar e intenta escapar, pero Lucy la intercepta y la lleva con ella hasta la cama, donde se sientan

— deberías de estar avergonzado Lincoln... — dice Lynn Jr. con muy mala cara —... encima de que te doy permiso de serme infiel y acepto tu abandono para casarte, no eres ni para hacerle un pequeño favor a tu hermana menor —

las demás lo miran entre curiosas y decepcionadas

— pep... pero Lily... ella es todavía una niña, yo no sería capaz de... —

un golpe en el estómago lo hace doblarse y mira frente a él a una Lily muy molesta

— si vuelves a decir eso te mataré, no importa cuánto te ame, no voy a dejar que nadie me diga eso de nuevo —

Lincoln no termina de recuperarse del golpe cuando la rubia menor se le pega a la boca, su beso es suave y delicioso, el peliblanco se sorprende de que esa chiquilla se a capaz de besar de esa forma, cuando está a punto de desmayarse ella se separa y lo mira a los ojos

— ¿es este el beso de una niña? no lo creo —

— ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a besar así? —

— creo que tengo que tomar el crédito por eso... — la voz orgullosa de Lucy suena desde el fondo —... aunque he de aceptar que la ni... perdón, que Lily tiene un talento natural —

— pero claro, es una de nosotras —

dice Luna con una sonrisa confiada; Lincoln sigue respirando con un poco de dificultad y se endereza poco a poco, Lily se le acerca y lo abraza mientras le busca de nuevo la boca, él intenta resistirse y ella levanta de nuevo el puño para golpearlo, pero él levanta una mano

— ¡espera Lily, espera!... ¿es cierto? ¿e-estás en-enamorada de mí? pero, ¿por qué? —

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿eres tonto?... bueno si, eres algo tonto, ¡pero eso no importa! siempre has sido gentil conmigo, me cuidas mucho, me consientes y me regalas cosas, siempre estuviste cuando te necesité y nunca te ha importado tenerme en tu casa de metiche o llevarme a cualquier lado que te pida... hasta viniste a media noche desde Detroit cuando te hablé porque pensé estaba sola en casa y le tenía miedo a los truenos... nadie va a ser como tu jamás Linky... — Lily se acerca a él y se le restriega en el pecho, mientras Lincoln, que tiene las manos cubriéndose la entrepierna, intenta evitar sin éxito el contacto con la tetas de su hermanita —... ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que siempre ibas a estar conmigo? quiero que estés conmigo... a-al menos esta vez, por favor Lincoln... —

Ella no ha dejado de apretarse contra él hasta que lo hace tropezar y ambos caen, la una sobre el otro, en Lincoln se despierta el instinto protector y la abraza con un brazo mientras el otro va hacia atrás para amortiguar la caída; Lily levanta los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con los de su hermano, suplicándole, y él se rendirá ante esto; en cuanto ella ve la sonrisa de su hermano le alcanza la boca y el primer beso mutuo es coreado por un — ¡aaaawwwwwww...! — de las demás; ellos siguen boca a boca y la rubia siente un movimiento pegado a su estómago que la alerta, la serpiente despierta poco a poco estirándose y creciendo, ella sigue con atención ese movimiento y cada vez se alarma más ¿qué tan grande es?, Lincoln se da cuenta de que su hermana dejó de besarlo y la mira, ella está algo asustada

— no te preocupes de nada Lilian, sabes que no haría nada que te lastimara, te amo demasiado y... —

ante esta última frase, la chica voltea a ver a su hermano con los ojos brillantes y la cara muy roja, ¡le dijo que la ama! ¡lo dijo!; ella se monta en él y se quita lo que queda del baby doll, se agarra de la gran palanca que está casi pegada a su rubio coñito, comenzando a subir y bajar, recorriendo toda la longitud y pasando de vez en cuando la palma de la mano sobre la punta, sobándola despacio y aprovechando el líquido que sale de ahí, se recorre un poco para atrás y sin pensárselo demasiado se mete toda la cabeza a la boca, lame juguetona por todas partes mientras sus manos siguen con el movimiento; Lincoln gime y se arquea pensando ¿de dónde sacó esta niña esta práctica?; una voz le susurra de cerca

— ¿es muy bueno verdad? parece mentira que jamás haya tocado uno, hasta ahora... — dice Lucy, quien está en cuclillas a un lado de su cabeza —... pero no es lo único que le enseñé —

claro, ¿Quién más pudo ser? él quisiera preguntarle otras cosas, pero la fenomenal mamada que Lily le está dando apenas lo deja pensar.

Las mayores miras casi en éxtasis como Lily se mete ese enorme cañón hasta la garganta, para volver a sacarlo totalmente húmedo de baba, y después de unos chupetones cortos a la punta, de nuevo se lo traga como la mejor tragasables de un circo; varias de ellas se pasan las manos por los senos o la entrepierna discretamente, quisieran poder acercarse y participar con su hermana menor, pero esta es su noche y serían muy egoístas si lo intentaran; la rubia descansa un poco de su ejercicio bucal y piensa que viene siendo la hora de “tragarse” ese sable con la otra boca, voltea a mirar a Lincoln, quien tiene la mejor cara que le haya visto; ella se levanta, pero en lugar de sentarse sobre el pene de su hermano se adelanta hasta estar sobre su cabeza

— ahora te toca a ti Linky, me han contado maravillas de tu lengua —

y se sienta en su cara, el peliblanco apenas alcanzó a jalar aire, pues de inmediato se encontró con la rajita mojada de Lily y se dedicó a lamerla, recorriéndola a lo largo y ancho, entrando lo más profundo posible en ella y deteniéndose de vez en cuando en su botoncito, la rubia ya era una muñeca de trapo, estaba desguanzada y con la mirada perdida, incluso un hilo de baba se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, ¡esto era tan bueno!, cuando él se prendió de su clítoris y comenzó a chuparlo como si de un pezón se tratase, ella sintió que la realidad se le escapaba a lo lejos y un grandioso orgasmo la invadió, se enroscó como si fuera un camarón y clavó los dedos en la cabellera peliblanca que tenía entre las piernas

— ¡uuuuuhhhhh!... ¡uuuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!... ¡Liiiiiiinnkyyyyyyyyhhhh!... ¡DIIOOOSSS!.... —

cuando él recibió los fluidos en la cara se detuvo, seguro de haber hecho un buen trabajo, pero tuvo que quitarse a su hermanita de encima, ya que corría el riesgo de ahogarse; pensó que todo acabaría ahí, pero una voz temblorosa le dijo

— n-ni cre-creas que... que te vas a es-escapar... —

la jovencita se acerca despacio pero con la decisión pintada en el rostro, y Lincoln ni siquiera se mueve de suelo, ella de nuevo se monta en él y enfila hacia su coño la gran verga del peliblanco, al contacto con ella, la rubia se estremece, pero nada hará que renuncie a su momento, esta es la máxima prueba de amor que puede darle y lo hará; entonces va metiéndosela poco a poco, sintiendo como la va llenando, cuando va por la mitad se detiene un poco y lo mira, él está como hipnotizado mirándola, está viendo a la más pequeña de sus hermanas, adornada con la belleza que le da el placer, ella sonríe apenas y continúa con la tarea de empalarse sola, baja poco a poco hasta que siente la fría piel de Lincoln en su trasero, entonces deja caer todo su peso y culmina la penetración; lo siente hasta el fondo y se pone una mano en el estómago intentando sentirlo, y Lincoln no puede evitar reírse de ese gesto de inocencia.

Lincoln comienza a moverse debajo de la rubia y ella abre los ojos sorprendida, no tiene experiencia en esto y dejará que él la lleve; el peliblanco pone sus manos en el punto entre las nalgas y los muslos de ella, y la levanta despacio, apenas unos centímetros y la baja de nuevo, ese mínimo salir y entrar de nuevo la estremece, y a ese seguirán más porque él sigue moviéndola así, entrando y saliendo apenas, despacio, luego la sostiene levantada y le da golpecitos con la cadera, después el mete-saca lento y de nuevo los golpecitos; Lily solo disfruta de lo que le hacen y respira agitadamente; entonces Lincoln acelera la penetración y los golpes de cadera suenan bofos al chocar contra las nalgas blancas, que tiemblan al contacto; ella se apoya en el pecho de su hermano y baja la cabeza, disfrutando de esto al máximo; ambos están metidos en la burbuja de su propio disfrute y no se dan cuenta de que, alrededor suyo, las demás ya han empezado a tocarse, más o menos discretas, esto es un delicioso espectáculo y difícilmente tendrán una nueva oportunidad.

Lily comienza a moverse para hacer más placenteros los empujones que le dan, responde con la cadera y empieza a apretar los músculos de la vagina como Lucy le enseñara; Lincoln siente inmediatamente esto y se desboca, es algo que no esperaba de ella y eso lo calienta mucho, comienza a hacer más largas las penetraciones, saliéndose casi completo para entrar fuerte hasta el fondo, rozando con el glande la entrada del útero de ella; la rubia puja y gime mientras cabalga a su hermano, el sudor corre por ambos cuerpos bañándolos; ella de nuevo le busca la boca para besarlo y cuando se prende de sus labios no puede evitar correrse, la mente afloja totalmente, ella no puede con tanta felicidad

— te amo Lincoln... te amo.. te-te amooohhhh... —

y se desconecta.

La luz de la mañana la despierta y se siente algo apretada, los recuerdos de la noche la hacen saltar y se encuentra acostada entre Leni y Lucy, que la estrechan entre brazos, piernas y tetas, no están desnudas pero la ropa es muy poca, y solo las tapa una manta ligera; ella se levanta con la idea de que lo de anoche solo fue un hermoso sueño, pero cuando mira que solo está vestida con una diminuta tanga roja, una gran sonrisa se pinta en su rostro, no fue un sueño, ¡si tuvo sexo con él! ¡y le dijo que la ama!, se pregunta dónde está Lincoln, pero pronto escucha la voz de mamá llamándolas

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODOS? ¡¡VENGAN A ABRIR LOS REGALOS, ES NAVIDAD!! —

la rubia está apunto de correr, pero recuerda que está desnuda, así que busca que ponerse en esa habitación, se asoma al closet para encontrarse algo de ropa vieja de sus hermanas, una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo serán suficientes, y ya vestida así, sale corriendo para ser la primera en abrir sus regalos, en eso no ha dejado de ser una niña; Lily baja corriendo las escaleras y se sorprende de ver a Lori y Bobby, a Luan, Luna, Lincoln y Ronna, y a María, además de sus padres, la mayoría tomando café; el no ser la primera la entristece un poco, además de ver a Lincoln y Ronna muy juntos, pero al menos no han abierto ningún regalo

— ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no han abierto los regalos? — pregunta

—estamos esperando a las demás, es más divertido así —

le dice Luan guiñándole un ojo; las demás bajan poco a poco y una vez reunidos todos frente al árbol, comienzan a abrir los regalos; todos están muy contentos con lo que van recibiendo, pero cuando un pequeño regalo es entregado a Ronnie Ann, la mayoría hace silencio, todas han visto cuando se colocó bajo el árbol y tienen la curiosidad, sobre todo porque el tamaño y la forma les son familiares; Ronna desgarra el papel ansiosa y cuando abre la cajita, todas miran el contenido con los ojos brillantes; ella grita y se cuelga de su marido con lágrimas en los ojos, e inmediatamente se pone las joyas, las cuales se ven maravillosas contrastando con su piel morena; las demás las admiran y solo Lola y Lily las miran con sentimientos mezclados; Lola con mucha envidia y Lily con tristeza, la jovencita sabe que sus sentimientos son un imposible, aunque la noche anterior nadie podrá quitársela; Lincoln la mira y le sonríe, ella responde y le manda un beso; esa navidad fue muy especial para los Loud, sobre todo para varias de sus hijas.

La mujer número doce

Cuando Lily se desmayó, Lincoln inmediatamente se detuvo, la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Leni y Lucy de inmediato se acercaban para ayudarle, la acostaron en una de las camas mientras las demás se acercaban a verla; una vez comprobado que solo se había desmayado, casi todas se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, solo se quedaron ahí Leni y Lucy, con Lily entre ellas, y Luna y Luan, quienes durmieron sospechosamente juntas en la cama de arriba; Lola y Lana se fueron a su habitación, Lisa se quedó en la cama de Lucy, Lynn en la suya y Lori se fue a su habitación también.

Lincoln salió al baño a limpiarse y después fue a la habitación de las menores, a donde dormían su mujer y su suegra, tocó sin obtener respuesta y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba muy obscura pero no quiso prender la luz para no despertarlas, caminó hasta estar cerca de ellas y les vio los rostros, realmente Ronnie era muy parecida a su madre, la movió un poco pero apenas un gruñido le respondió, pensó que ella se enfadaría si la despertaba, así que buscó la forma de cargarla y la envolvió en la cobija para que no le dieran ni el frío ni la luz, la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y la cargó durante el corto trecho que separaba las habitaciones, llegando a su cama, la dejó suavemente y ella de inmediato se dio la vuelta hacia la pared, Lincoln se sonrió y se desnudó para acostarse.

Una vez debajo de las cobijas, se pegó a ella haciendo “cucharita” y sintió el calorcito agradable del trasero de su mujer en el miembro, recordó que, aunque Lily se vino dos veces, él no había terminado, pensó que le debía varias noches a su mujer y que podría compensarlas ahora, a fin de cuentas, las demás no iban a extrañarse de escucharlo y su suegra estaba en la única habitación a prueba de ruidos.

Lincoln comenzó despacito, pegándose más, dejando que sintiera su dureza justo en medio de las nalgas, luego le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo para tomarle un seno y el otro por arriba de la cintura, recorriéndola hacia el estómago y de ahí al sur, pasando con facilidad el elástico de la ropa interior hasta meter dos dedos entre los labios vaginales; estaba muy cálido y apenas húmedo, pero eso no lo detuvo, comenzó a sobarla suavemente, sintiendo como se mojaba poco a poco, escuchando la respiración acelerarse levemente; la mano que estaba agarrando la teta también se movía pellizcando apenas el pezón, que estaba ya bastante duro; entonces metió la cabeza por detrás de la de ella y lamió su cuello, la latina soltó un gemidito grave y algo ronco, por el sonido él supo que estaba entrando en calor y siguió incitándola, abarcando todo el coño depilado con la mano y sobando de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos, masajeando el clítoris, y siendo un poco más rudo con el seno que tenía en la mano, comenzó también a restregar su hombría erecta contra la espalda desnuda de su mujer, haciéndola reírse un poco, ahí estaba entonces, un poco más y ya estaría a punto para penetrarla; tal vez fuera un juego previo muy corto, pero la verdad, él ya estaba como una olla de presión y quería vaciarse, solo esperaba durar lo suficiente para que ella también tuviera al menos un orgasmo.

La mano que estaba en el coño interrumpió su labor para bajar la ropa y dejarle el camino libre a su miembro y para actuar más libremente, Lincoln la abrazó y se dio la vuelta, entonces ella quedó acostada boca arriba sobre de él; el peliblanco reconoció que su mujer había ganado algo de peso, pero nada importante, bromearía con ella sobre esto pasando las fiestas y eso la haría rabiar y ponerse a hacer ejercicio para bajar algunos kilos; al parecer todo estaba en su punto, la mano de la latina bajó por entre sus piernas hasta agarrar la fusta de Lincoln y sin decir nada, la puso justo en su cálida entrada, él solo tragó grueso, supo que iba a necesitar de todo su autocontrol para no venirse al entrar; entonces ella se deslizó un poco dejando entrar la punta, y Lincoln estaba ya tan urgido de esto, que de un solo golpe la clavó hasta el fondo, esto sorprendió tanto a la morena, que soltó un

— **_¡Jesucristo nos ampare y la virgen nos proteja! —_**

Lincoln se congeló, Ronna hubiera soltado una sarta de improperios de varios tipos, casi todos en español, pero Lincoln solo conocía a dos mujeres que harían esa invocación cuando se espantaban, una de ellas era una señora octogenaria que no podía salir de su casa en la ciudad de Detroit y la otra era su... s-su... su suegra...

La antes vigorosa herramienta del peliblanco empezó a perder dureza, pero de pronto sintió como unos expertos músculos vaginales la apretaban y después la soltaban, con ritmo, y sobre todo, con total control de la situación; a pesar del susto, el miembro respondió poniéndose duro de nuevo

— **_así me gustan las vergas: grandes y gruesas, que me llenen y me muelan... —_** y la grave risa de María Casagrande ex de Santiago, se escuchó retumbar en la habitación —... **_¿quién me iba a decir que andabas tras mis nalgas, m’ijo?, creo que Ni-Ni va a estar muy decepcionada jajajajajajaja... —_** de nuevo sonó esa risa alegre y fresca

— ** _se-señora Ma-María..._** — ella volvió a reírse y Lincoln se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no ayudaba, así que dejó de hablar en español —... pe-perdóneme... y-yo no... yo pensé que era Ronnie... yo no, discúlpeme, señora por favor... —

Lincoln quería llorar de la vergüenza, pero su miembro reaccionaba de otra forma, pues la señora continuaba con sus movimientos internos, ayudándose además con un leve movimiento circular de la pelvis, él se quedó callado al darse cuenta: ella se lo estaba cogiendo, despacito, suave, además notó que su suegra lo estaba disfrutando

— **_e-entonces “Linky”... ¿a-así te di-dicen tus hermanas, no?... (aahh)... di-dime, ¿Qué i-ibas a hacerle a mi... (mmmhhh)... ¿que ibas a hacerle a mi niña?... no pue-puedo creer que... que aguante esta co-cosa... (uuufff)... —_**

él no contestó, ni siquiera se movía; se estaba dejando usar por la madre de su esposa, que a decir verdad, se mantenía en una excelente forma, tal vez unos kilos más que su hija, pero era una belleza a su edad, tal vez un poco maltratada por el trabajo tan pesado que tenía; el padre de Ronna tenía que ser marica para haberla dejado ir; ella comenzó a ponerse más activa y estiró los brazos buscándole las manos, y cuando las encontró, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, luego las jaló hasta ponerlas en sus senos

— **_eres bueno con las manos m’ijo, sóbame más, he estado muy abandonada —_**

y Lincoln casi de forma mecánica obedeció, empezaba a responder a las caderas que se mecían sobre de él, pero su verga mandaba señales claras de que pronto entregaría su carga, al parecer la señora también lo notó, porque de inmediato se detuvo

— **_cálmate m’ijo, cálmate... esto es demasiado bueno para que se acabe tan rápido, es una pena que seas tan veloz... mi niña ha de estar algo triste... aunque el tamaño debería compensar... ¡en fin! no se puede todo en la vida —_**

el peliblanco se sintió insultado y cometió un error enorme, contestó

— ahorita estoy un poco apurado, pero a su hija le consta mi resistencia y... —

— ** _¿ah sí? jajajajaja... parece que le picamos la cresta al gallito; vamos a hacer una cosa niño, dame con todo lo que tengas y si me cumples como se debe, yo me quedo callada y nadie se enterará de lo de esta noche, pero si no lo logras, vas a tener que coger conmigo hasta que te vuelvas todo un hombre, no como el pendejo de Roberto, Lorena lo trae como perro por que no sabe coger, o a lo mejor es medio puto y le gusta alguna cosa rara, quien sabe —_**

Lincoln tuvo que aguantarse la risa frente a la señora, no sabía que sería peor para ella, pensar eso de su hijo o enterarse de lo que hacían con su nuera; pero lo importante era que estaba atrapado, si se la cogía bien esa noche, no tendría cara para verla de nuevo a los ojos al día siguiente, y si no lo lograba, ella iba a extorsionarlo sexualmente, si fuera cualquier depravado no podría estar más feliz, pero era Lincoln Loud, ese que quería ser buena persona, pero las circunstancias se lo impedían constantemente.

El primer sentón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, María reinició la cogida mientras lo arreaba

— **_¡ándale m’ijo! ¡métemela hasta el fondo! —_**

y Lincoln no tuvo más remedio que responder, entonces la sujetó de la cadera y le dio duro y sin piedad, ella pujaba al sentir que podía romperse con los despiadados golpes que él le daba, pero a la vez era delicioso. Ella tenía años de no tener sexo decente, lo intentó alguna que otra vez con compañeros de trabajo, pero eran sosos, sexo plano y desabrido; nada como el padre de sus hijos, al menos al principio, luego, cuando Ni-Ni nació, el también empezó a ser plano y frío, luego se enteró de que se andaba cogiendo a una doctora del hospital y terminó yéndose con ella con el pretexto de los médicos sin fronteras o una idiotez similar... pero ahora su raja estaba siendo masacrada sin piedad, este yerno suyo tenía potencial, y si era capaz de aguantarle esos años de abstinencia...

— y-ya no... ya no p-puedo... —

dijo Lincoln apenas en un suspiro y la inundó de leche caliente, ella no necesitaba ya demasiado para correrse y se dejó ir en un muy buen orgasmo.

María fue buena y lo dejó “descansar” mientras le lamía la verga a “media asta”, él poco a poco comenzó a ponerse duro de nuevo y ella quiso montarse pero Lincoln no la dejó, ahora sería él quien llevaría el mando, así que la acostó en la cama, y abriéndole las piernas, la penetró de un golpe, ahora ella no dijo nada, solo apretó todo lo apretable y se dejó empalar; los grandes golpes en su interior la hacían gemir, pero Lincoln no le daba tregua, aceleraba y bajaba la velocidad cada tanto y la hacía gozar a lo grande, ahora fue ella la que avisó que se venía, y Lincoln solo le dio con más fuerza; ella se vino rugiendo bajito y apenas bajaba se anunciaba una corrida y volvía a subir en su orgasmo, solo que él no se detenía, María bajó y se vino de nuevo y el seguía cogiendo como su fuera una máquina; cuando ella llegó por cuarta vez seguida casi le suplicó que la dejara acabar ya, así que Lincoln se levantó sacando su gran verga y la bañó con semen, ella estaba más que satisfecha por lo que había recibido, y ya no hubo quejas

— **_¡qué bárbaro, m’ijo! eres un semental, con razón Ni-Ni siempre tiene cara de felicidad, es una pena que no encuentre quien me dé lo mío y a mis horas... —_**

al decir esto, miró a Lincoln con una sonrisa maliciosa, él también sonrió mientras pensaba que, si ya se cogía a sus hermanas de vez en cuando, tal vez fuera un mejor yerno ayudando a la señora en algunas noches solitarias, ella quiso besarlo, pero él se retiró, María entendió que ya habían pasado cierto límite y que ir más allá era peligroso, suspiró y se levantó de la cama

— **_voy a dormir muy bien lo que resta de la noche, gracias m’ijo..._** gracias Lincoln —

María salía de la habitación, pero se regresó casi de inmediato

— si voy con Ni-Ni así me va a oler y no creo que le guste mucho; mejor ve a lavarte y acuéstate con ella, yo me quedaré aquí, no te apures, me encargo de la peste y lo demás —

Lincoln asintió y tomó rápidamente su ropa de dormir, pero al pasar junto a María, ella lo detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego lo sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta, el peliblanco caminó hacia el baño tocándose la cara. Después de lavarse, se cambió de ropa y fue a acostarse con su mujer, ella apenas lo sintió pero se abrazó a él con fuerza, no se dijeron nada, solo la besó y después cayó como desmayado, pero a ella no pudo importarle menos, ya estaba ahí y ahora sí no iba a dejarlo escapar, cuando ella metió su mano para agarrarlo de la verga, Lincoln solo se estremeció.

FIN

.

.

.

.

notas:

1- capítulo 6 de esta serie

2- Referencia demasiado irrespetuosa al libro de Horacio Quiroga “Cuentos de amor, de locura y de muerte”

3- palabras originales en inglés de la canción “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo” (bibidi babidi bu) de Cenicienta de Disney, me disculpo por lo mamón.

.

 **—** todos los diálogos escritos **_en negritas e itálica están en español_**

Y con este capítulo finalizamos este relato, que dejo de ser de navidad desde hace mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo, por favor lean mis otros fanfics, tanto los terminados como los en curso y comenten

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren

COMENTEN! POR PIEDAAAADD!...


End file.
